A Tríade do Poder
by ninaweasley
Summary: Lílian e os Marotos estão em seu quarto ano quando um novo trio de alunos chega a Hogwarts, e são realmente diferentes. O que irá acontecer? COMPLETA
1. Encontro no Expresso

**N/A:** essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Quero dizer que para criar esse trio eu me "inspirei" em um livro que eu gostei muito, chama-se "O Legado dos Donovan", mas as similaridades acabam nos dons e nos nomes personagens, de resto, realmente não tem muito a ver.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO I**  
_**Encontro no Expresso**_

_Estação de King Cross, Plataforma 9 ¾, 10:45 a.m._

Lílian corria desabalada, empurrando o carrinho de bagagem pela plataforma. Tinha acabado de atravessar a barreira, e estava ofegante pelo esforço que tinha que fazer, pois graças a Petúnia, que mais uma vez tentara impedi-la de voltar a Hogwarts, estava muito atrasada.

Observou os vagões, todos lotados àquela altura, e encontrou suas amigas em um deles. Já estava se preparando para subir, quando notou quem estava na mesma cabine que elas, e continuou seu caminho até o final do trem, subindo no último vagão, razoavelmente vazio. Prefiria ficar sozinha a ter que passar a viagem inteira com os Marotos, tendo que aturar o arrogante do Tiago Potter.

Percorreu o vagão, até encontrar uma cabine que não estava cheia. Ali só havia um rapaz e duas garotas, que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabine.

- Olá, posso ficar aqui com vocês?

Três pares de olhos idênticos se voltaram para ela. Eram de um azul tão vivo, tão intenso, que pareciam que iriam atravessá-la.

- Claro, fique à vontade. - respondeu uma das garotas, num tom de voz muito suave e agradável.

Lílian agradeceu e entrou. Acomodou sua bagagem e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. Os três pareciam ter a sua idade, e eram muito bonitos, com cabelos negros, olhos azuis e traços muito parecidos. Lílian estranhou que nunca os tivesse visto na escola.

- Acho que não nos conhecemos, eu sou Lílian Evans, Grifinória, 4º ano. - apresentou-se, sorrindo para todos, no que foi retribuída de forma simpática.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Lílian. - disse a outra garota, num tom de voz bem animado. - Realmente, seria difícil você nos conhecer, é o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Lílian encarou a garota, cujos olhos brilhavam, alegres.

- Mas... vocês devem ser mais ou menos da minha idade. - disse Lílian, confusa.

- É o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas não nos estudos. Vamos entrar no 4º ano. - esclareceu o rapaz ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela.

Lílian ficou ainda mais confusa. Nunca vira nada parecido antes. Ia perguntar onde eles estudaram antes, mas, por algum motivo, desistiu. Observou então as roupas que eles usavam. Estavam de negro dos pés a cabeça, com sobretudo de couro, que Lílian achou um pouco pesado para a época.

- Gostamos muito dessa cor, nos cai bem - a garota de voz alegre riu do seu espanto - Está na sua cara, você está surpresa por estarmos tão agasalhados.- ela riu novamente.

- Você entende, nós não estamos acostumados com o clima inglês, e sentimos muito frio. - explicou a garota de voz suave, sorrindo, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

- Meninas, estamos sendo grosseiros, ainda não nos apresentamos. - disse o rapaz ao seu lado, sorrindo de um jeito charmoso para Lílian.

- É verdade, Sebastian. Uma verdadeira gafe. - concordou a garota de olhos alegres. - Eu sou Kristyn Donovan, Lílian, esta é minha prima Anastácia, Ana, e este rapaz charmoso ao seu lado é meu outro primo, Sebastian.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. Mas, vocês me deixaram intrigada. Não estão acostumados com o clima inglês?

- Sabe, Lílian - começou Sebastian - Nosso sobrenome é irlandês, por que nossos pais, que são irmãos gêmeos, são de lá.

- Porém, - interviu Ana - nossas mães são brasileiras, e como não quiseram se afastar de seu país, nós crescemos no Brasil, mais especificamente, no Rio de Janeiro, que é um lugar muuuuito quente.

- É por isso que, apesar de já fazer três anos que a gente vem pra Irlanda, ainda não nos acostumamos com o frio. - concluiu Kristyn, alegremente.

Sebastian lançou um olhar irritado para ela, mas Lílian não entendeu o por quê. Começaram a conversar sobre o Brasil e as diferenças culturais. Lílian descobriu que a família deles vivia como trouxas, já que apenas seus pais eram bruxos.

Estava rindo das histórias que eles contavam de seu país, quando a porta da cabine se abriu, dando passagem aos Marotos. Tiago amarrou a cara ao ver Lílian sentada ao lado de Sebastian, rindo como dois velhos amigos. Pedro o olhou, ansioso, mas Sirius e Remo tiveram sua atenção capturada pelas duas belas garotas. Remo, que era muito tímido, corou fortemente, mas o olhar de Sirius se acendeu, e ele deu um sorriso predador. Afinal, era o maior conquistador de Hogwarts, e não conhecia aquelas beldades. Tiago se voltou para Lílian.

- Oi, Evans. - disse, num tom de voz profundo, pretensamente maduro.

Lílian bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Potter, eu sei que a educação não é o seu forte, mas é convencional, quando se entra num lugar, cumprimentar as pessoas presentes. TODAS as pessoas.

Tiago ficou vermelho, e parecia que estava muito zangado. Remo interviu.

- Muito bem dito, Lílian.- sorriu para garota, que retribuiu. Ele era o único Maroto que ela gostava. Virou-se para os outros, sorrindo. - Olá a todos! Meu nome é Remo Lupin, e estes são meus amigos Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew. - apresentou, indicando os amigos.

Eles retribuíram os cumprimentos, e Sebastian apresentou-os. O que se deu a seguir foi uma pequena repetição do que aconteceu com Lílian, sendo que dessa vez os rapazes repararam muito mais nas roupas justas das garotas, que revelavam seus belos corpos, do que no sobretudo. Os primos trocavam olhares e sorriam. Remo, que era o mais atento, reparou que eles pareciam se comunicar sem palavras, o que o intrigou muito.

De repente, sentiu como se todos os seus segredos estivessem sendo revelados, e se apavorou. Tinha muitos segredos. Nesse momento, Ana virou-se para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar profundo que prendeu o seu. Quase imediatamente, uma imensa paz o invadiu, afastando todo e qualquer receio, deixando uma sensação agradável, como nunca sentiu antes. Esqueceu de todo o resto. Voltou sua atenção a conversa, ao ver que Tiago voltava a brigar com Lílian - ou devia dizer o contrário? - e esta, depois de se desculpar com seus novos amigos, partiu como um furacão. Sem se dar por vencido, Potter foi atrás, deixando os outros marotos rindo.

- Eles são sempre assim? - perguntou Ana, assustada.

- Sempre! - respondeu Pedro.

- Principalmente depois que Tiago resolveu conquistá-la. - disse Sirius, rindo.

Estava sentado ao lado de Kristyn, o braço estendido no banco as suas costas, e pousou a mão em seu ombro, observando-a com apreciação. Sebastian ficou tenso, mas logo relaxou. Afinal, Kristyn sabia se defender muito bem, o que logo ficou provado.

Ela olhou para a mão em seu ombro, e depois para Sirius, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha, de forma irônica. Suas longas pernas estavam cruzadas, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a coxa, sua postura era puro deboche.

- Pode olhar, garotão, mas sem tocar, ok?

Quando Sirius não fez questão de se mover, arrogante e confiante no seu charme, Kristyn apenas sorriu novamente, e logo depois Sirius foi lançado para longe dela, empurrando Pedro, que estava ao seu lado, para o chão, e quase se estatelando também.

- O quê?... Como?...

Sirius estava atônito. Nunca vira antes um aluno com poderes como aquele, sem uma varinha. Claro que todo bruxo, principalmente antes de estudar, fazia coisas como aquela, mas sem intenção. Não controlavam o poder, como ela tinha feito.

- Er... acho melhor nós irmos ver o Tiago. - disse Remo, ajudando o Pedrinho a se levantar. - Vamos, Sirius. Até mais, gente. Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. Vamos, Sirius! - o rapaz continuava sentado, olhando parvo para a garota, que agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lupin praticamente o arrastou da cabine.

Depois que a porta se fechou, Ana exclamou, aflita:

- Será que desconfiaram de algo? Saíram tão rápido!

- O Black está impressionado com a habilidade de nossa querida prima, mas será despistado por seu amigo, que acha que fui eu quem "lançou o feitiço".- respondeu Sebastian, mostrando a varinha que empunhava. - Ele se apressou a sair porque temeu uma briga.

- Cara abusado! Vai chegando, botando a mão!... Quem ele pensa que é? - disse Kristyn, irritada.

- Você sabe a resposta. - redargüiu Sebastian, calmamente.

- Eu sei que ele é o dom juan de Hogwarts, mas se pensa que eu vou cair na sua rede, tá muito enganado!

Ana riu, e Sebastian continuou, calmamente:

- Esquece o Black, Kristyn. Temos agora é que nos preocupar em não atrair a atenção para nossos... dons.

- É verdade, Kristyn - concordou Ana, agora séria - Prometemos ao Dumbledore não nos revelarmos.

- E isso significa, querida prima, que não podemos "lançar feitiços", sem nossas varinhas.

- E nem ir entrando na mente dos outros, sem mais nem menos, querido primo. Se não fosse por Ana, o Lupin teria ficado realmente desconfiado! - retrucou Kristyn.

- Isso mesmo, Sebastian. Que idéia, ir se metendo assim! Você sabe que não pode fazer isso!

- Eu sei, Ana - concedeu Sebastian - Mas acontece que ele estava começando a desconfiar. Eu tinha que fazer algo!

- Bom, não adianta reclamar agora. - Kristyn olhou pela janela, tentando ver algo. - Já está bem escuro. Devemos estar chegando. Vamos nos trocar.

Enquanto isso, em outro vagão, Remo e Sirius discutiam, enquanto tentavam achar o Tiago.

- Eu estou dizendo, Remo, ela me atingiu sem varinha!

- E eu já falei que não foi ela, foi o primo! Você quase arruma briga com ele, Sirius. Que mania de dar em cima de toda garota! - Remo estava muito irritado.

- Toda, não, Aluado. Só as mais bonitas e atraentes. E cá entre nós, ela é uma beleza! - Sirius sorriu, mas logo depois ficou sério novamente - Mas eu ainda acho que tem algo estranho com eles.

- Nisso, Almofadinhas, estamos de pleno acordo!


	2. Os Novos Companheiros?

**CAPÍTULO II**

_**Os Novos Companheiros?**_

Lílian tinha conseguido, finalmente, se livrar do Potter, e voltou para cabine onde estavam suas coisas, a fim de vestir o uniforme. Quando chegou, encontrou apenas as duas garotas Donovan, já com as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Já estávamos pensando que não voltaria mais - disse Ana, em tom brincalhão.

- É, pensamos que o Potter finalmente tinha conseguido te pegar de jeito. - provocou Kristyn, rindo da expressão da amiga.

- Só nos sonhos dele! E isso se eu não conseguir impedir! - retrucou, irritada. - Onde está o Sebastian?

- Foi dar uma voltinha, pra te dar tempo pra se trocar.

- E como ele sabia que eu estava vindo? - perguntou, enquanto começava a trocar de roupa.

- Ah, bem... - Ana começou, hesitante.

- Bom, achamos que já estávamos chegando, portanto, você ia ter que aparecer logo, afinal, suas coisas estão aqui. - Kristyn respondeu, muito rápido.

Lílian achou que elas estavam meio estranhas, mas logo afastou as desconfianças, pois elas continuaram no assunto que ela queria esquecer.

- E então, Lílian, o que há entre você e esse Potter? - perguntou Kristyn, de forma descontraída. Lílian, que tinha acabo de se trocar, jogou-se no banco ao lado de Ana.

- Podem me chamar de Lilly. E, nada! Não há absolutamente nada entre nós!

- Você vai me desculpar, Lilly, mas ninguém briga desse jeito por nada. - argumentou Ana.

- O que acontece é que, desde o fim do ano passado, essa criatura me persegue! - disse Lilly, irritada.

- Acho que a "criatura" é o Potter. - Kristyn disse, divertida, para Ana, que tentava não rir, pois parecia que Lilly levava o assunto bem a sério.

- Pode ter certeza que é! E sempre com a mesma pergunta: "Quer sair comigo, Evans?"! Todos os dias eu rezo pra não ouvir essas palavras!

- Mas, eu ainda não entendi o problema, Lilly. - começou Kristyn - O cara até que é bem bonitinho.

- Como dizemos no Brasil, um verdadeiro "gato"! - ajudou Ana.

- É justamente aí que tá o problema!

Kristyn e Ana trocaram olhares confusos.

- AGORA eu realmente não entendo. Você não gosta de rapazes bonitos? - perguntou Kristyn, incrédula.

- Prefere o quê, um "Quasímodo"? - ajudou Ana, irônica.

- Não é nada disso. É claro que eu gosto de rapazes bonitos, mas não como ele. Junto com o amigo Sirius, forma o par de "colecionadores" de Hogwarts. Colecionam namoradas. Além disso, são muito populares e acham que podem fazer o que quiserem, a hora que quiserem, sem dar importância a mais nada! - Lilly terminou seu discurso exaltado.

- Bom, se ele é como o Black, você está certa em não querer nada com ele. O cara é um verdadeiro cretino! - Kristyn apoiou, gesticulando de forma irritada.

Diante do olhar inquisidor de Lilly, Ana explicou, sorrindo:

- Kristyn teve um pequeno desentendimento com o Black.

- Viu só? E você só ficou alguns instantes com ele, imagina o que eu passo. - exclamou dramaticamente, provocando muitas risadas, inclusive a dela. Foi assim que Sebastian as encontrou.

- Estou vendo que as meninas recuperaram o bom humor.

- Claro, estamos falando mau dos meninos! - Ana riu.

- Então acho melhor eu sair, pois pode acabar sobrando pra mim. - Sebastian, que tinha se sentado ao lado de Kristyn, fez questão de se levantar, mas esta, rindo, o impediu abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Nada disso! Você sabe que, apesar de ser irritante às vezes, nós não vivemos sem você! - e deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

Lilly observou a camaradagem entre os primos com uma pontinha de inveja. Sua família era pequena, não tinha primos, e nunca tivera aquele tipo de afeição com sua irmã. A idéia chegava a ser engraçada. Nesse momento, outro grupo de estudantes entrou na cabine.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - perguntou uma voz arrastada. - Uma sangue-ruim e três desconhecidos. Provavelmente insignificantes.

Era um rapaz loiro, muito pálido, ladeado por dois brutamontes com cara de idiotas. Lilly ficou tensa, preparando-se para retrucar, mas Anastácia pousou a mão em seu braço, contendo-a. Sebastian, que estava recostando displicentemente no banco, as pernas estendidas, observando os garotos com um sorriso irônico, riu de forma debochada.

- Está rindo do quê, Zé Ninguém? - perguntou o loiro, irritado por não ter obtido a reação que esperava.

- Eu? - Sebastian colocou a mão no peito, de forma teatral. - Só achei engraçado um cara que anda acompanhado por dois óbvios descendentes de trasgo chamar alguém de sangue-ruim.

Depois de um instante de choque pela resposta ofensiva, os dois brutamontes ameaçaram avançar contra Sebastian, mas pararam ao vê-lo já de pé, sua alta estatura dominando o aposento. Apesar de ser esbelto, percebia-se claramente que era muito forte, um adversário a ser evitado numa luta corporal. Além disso, as garotas que o acompanhavam estavam apontando suas varinhas direto para eles.

Resmungando promessas de revide, os três se retiraram, e logo depois o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade. Mais uma vez a porta foi aberta, e Edgard Bones, Monitor-Chefe, entrou. Cumprimentou Lilly com um aceno de cabeça e depois se dirigiu aos outros.

- Já estamos chegando. Vocês vão comigo em uma carruagem especial. Por favor peguem suas coisas e vamos lá pra frente.

Depois de prepararem tudo, se separaram, prometendo encontrarem-se com Lilly mais tarde.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A Cerimônia de Seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano tinha terminado, e todos aguardavam a professora McGonagall retirar o Chapéu Seletor, e o diretor fazer seu habitual discurso de início de ano letivo. Porém, quando Dumbledore se levantou, o Chapéu continuava no banquinho a sua frente.

- Sejam bem-vindos! - começou Dumbledore, a luz das velas refletindo em seus óculos de meia-lua. - Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Geralmente este é o momento em que eu lhes dou os habituais avisos, enquanto vocês fingem que me ouvem e desejam que eu termine logo para começarem o jantar. - Dumbledore sorriu marotamente para as mesas das quatro casas. - Esse ano, porém, deverei torturá-los um pouco mais, por favor, tenham paciência. Alguns de vocês conheceram no caminho para cá três novos estudantes. Eles são brasileiros e completarão seus estudos em nossa querida escola, juntando-se aos alunos do quarto ano. Espero que sejam bem recebidos por todos, tanto pela casa para a qual forem selecionados, quanto pelas outras. Estes são o sr. Sebastian, e as srtas. Anastácia e Kristyne Donovan. - indicou os três jovens que entravam no salão, acompanhados pela professora McGonagall. A beleza natural dos três e a postura confiante chamaram a atenção de todos. - Agora, acho que podemos começar, sim, professora?

McGonagall indicou o banquinho para Ana, e depois de alguns instantes, ouviram o Chapéu gritar:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Muitos aplausos na mesa da Grifinória, a maioria dos rapazes. Ana foi até onde Lilly estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. A seguir foi a vez de Kristyn. O Chapéu se decidiu rapidamente:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Mais uma onda de aplausos, enquanto Kristyn sentava-se ao lado da prima. Quando Sebastian foi até o banquinho, suspiros foram ouvidos por todo o salão. O porte de atleta - tinha mais ou menos 1,80 m - os cabelos muito negros e lisos, caídos de forma displicente sobre a testa, os estonteantes olhos azuis no belo rosto, tudo isso somado ao andar felino, eram capazes de abalar qualquer coração feminino. Podia-se cortar o ar com uma faca, tal era a expectativa enquanto aguardavam a decisão do Chapéu.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Os aplausos e assobios foram os mais entusiasmados, ao mesmo tempo em que eram ouvidas expressões de desapontamento nas outras mesas. Sebastian sorria para todas as garotas no caminho para onde estavam suas primas.

- Parece que seu reinado está chegando ao fim, Sirius. - provocou Pettigrew, no outro extremo da mesa.

- Não enche, Rabicho! - retrucou Sirius, irritado. E mais irritado ficou ao ver o rapaz ser recebido por um caloroso abraço da garota que horas antes quase o jogara no chão. Mal-humorado, voltou sua atenção para a comida que acabava de aparecer, ignorando as provocações dos amigos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Srtas. Donovan, srta. Evans, por favor, queiram me acompanhar.

Tinham acabado o jantar, e a professora McGonagall aparecera ao lado da mesa.

- Algum problema, professora? - perguntou Lílian, hesitante.

- Não, Evans, quero apenas acertar algumas coisinhas. - voltou-se para Sebastian - Sr. Donovan, o sr. vai compartilhar o dormitório dos alunos do quarto ano. Por favor, acompanhe o sr. Bones, ele lhe dará todas as informações necessárias. - indicou o Monitor-Chefe, que estava logo atrás dela, dispensando Sebastian. E saiu do salão, seguida pelas três garotas.

No escritório de McGonagall, esta lhes indicou as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. Quando estavam todas acomodadas, ela entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando-as por cima dos óculos.

- Bem, eu as chamei aqui pois temos um probleminha a resolver: suas acomodações. Como a srta. Evans sabe, o dormitório feminino do quarto ano já está com cinco ocupantes, e não comportará sete. Devido a isso, teremos um segundo dormitório para acomodá-las, e mudarei uma das garotas para ficar com vocês. - olhou diretamente para Lílian. - Durante o jantar, eu observei que você parece ter se dado muito bem com nossas novas alunas.

- É verdade, professora, eu as conheci no trem, e gostei muito delas.

- Nesse caso, devo supor que não haveria problemas em mudá-la de quarto?

- Não senhora. Eu ficaria muito satisfeita. - respondeu Lílian, lembrando da chatice que era dividir o quarto com fãs dos Marotos.

- E quanto a vocês? - Minerva voltou-se para as outras.

- Como a senhora reparou, nós nos demos muito bem. - disse Ana.

- É, ficaremos muito felizes por Lílian ser nossa colega de quarto.

- Então, está decidido. Srta. Evans, por favor, leves nossas novas alunas até a Torre. O novo dormitório já está preparado.

As garotas saíram animadas do escritório, comemorando o novo status em sua amizade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino do quarto ano... _

Sebastian estava arrumando suas coisas, quando os quatro rapazes, intitulados "Marotos", entraram no quarto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sirius, ainda irritado.

Sebastian ergueu uma sobrancelha, de modo muito parecido com o da prima quando o enfrentara, o que o irritou ainda mais.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio. - respondeu, ironicamente.

- Ele tem razão, Sirius. - interviu Remos, rapidamente, tentando evitar uma discussão - Ele está no quarto ano e é da Grifinória, portanto só podia ser acomodado neste dormitório.

- Obrigado, Lupin. É bom ver que pelo menos um de vocês tem bom senso. Agora, com licença. - tinha acabado de guardar seus pertences, e desceu para o salão comunal, para aguardar suas primas.

- Sujeito metido!

- Sirius, deixa o cara em paz! Ele não te fez nada! - censurou Remo.

- Como não?

- Bom, nada que você não merecesse. - corrigiu Lupin.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- Ah, é verdade, Pontas, você não sabe.

- Não sei o quê?

- É que nosso amigo garanhão foi dar uma de espertinho com a prima do cara, e ele o atirou longe. - explicou Pedro, rindo.

- Mas quem se estabacou no chão foi você! - retrucou Sirius, apagando o sorriso de Pettigrew.

- O Sirius tem razão, o cara é um metido! Viram como ele estava cheio de graça pra cima da Evans? - exclamou Tiago, com raiva.

- Ah, Pontas, você está é com ciúmes! - riu Lupin.

- Pode até ser, Aluado. - rebateu Sirius, de um jeito soturno. - Mas o que eu quero saber é como vamos impedi-lo de descobrir sobre... você sabe.

- É verdade, Remo, o que vamos fazer? - Pedrinho estava aflito, e começou a roer as unhas.

- Vocês querem saber a verdade? Eu acho que ele já sabe! - e contou aos amigos o que tinha acontecido na cabine do trem.

- É realmente muito estranho. - disse Tiago, ao fim do relato do amigo. - Vamos ter que ficar de olhos bem abertos com esses três.

- Mas que isso, meu caro Pontas - retrucou Sirius, com um sorriso pensativo - Vamos descobrir a verdade sobre eles!

- E como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Pedro, confuso. - Isso eu ainda não sei, Rabicho. Mas que vamos, vamos!

- Afinal... - começou Remo, olhando de modo travesso para os amigos.

- ... nós somos os Marotos! - concluiu Tiago, sorrindo.


	3. Táticas de Guerra ou de Conquista?

**CAPÍTULO III**

_**Táticas de Guerra - ou de Conquista?**_

- Ai, não, de novo não!

Ana riu ao ouvir a exclamação de Lilly. Já faziam três semanas do começo do ano letivo, e aquela cena se repetia com certa regularidade. As três estavam descendo para o salão comunal, quase deserto àquela hora, já que mais uma vez tinham se atrasado para o café da manhã. Cortesia de Kristyn, que sentia dificuldade em se levantar cedo. E quais eram as únicas pessoas na Torre?

- Bom dia, meninas! - disseram, em uníssono, Tiago e Sirius, sorrindo.

Lupin também as cumprimentou, mais timidamente. Pettigrew não estava por perto. Lilly e Kristyn cumprimentaram Lupin e ignoraram os outros dois. A animosidade de Kristyn em relação a Sirius só fizera crescer desde que se conheceram.

- Bom dia, rapazes! - respondeu Ana, sorrindo para todos. Gostava deles. E entendia por que suas amigas ficavam nervosas perto deles. Olhou para Lupin e corou. Oh, entendia muito bem! - Por que ainda não desceram? - perguntou, fingindo inocência, enquanto atravessavam o retrato da mulher gorda.

- E por que mais seria, Ana? - perguntou Sirius, alegremente.

- Estávamos esperando as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts! - completou Tiago, fazendo-a rir, e as outras revirarem os olhos e apressarem o passo. Os dois as seguiram, deixando Ana e Remo para trás.

- Uma coisa ninguém pode negar.- comentou Ana, divertida - Eles são mesmo persistentes!

- Pode ter certeza disso! - respondeu Lupin, um pouco nervoso por estar a sós com ela.

- E então, Lupin, animado para mais uma aula de Adivinhação? - perguntou Ana, marotamente.

Foi a vez de Lupin revirar os olhos, fazendo-a rir. Ninguém gostava ou levava a sério aquela disciplina.

- É ridículo! Deviam retirar essa palhaçada da grade curricular! - exclamou, revoltado.

- Até que é divertido. A gente consegue saber a disposição da professora pelas previsões que ela faz.

Remo não comentou que a disposição da professora era o que menos o interessava. Estava satisfeito por poder estar com Ana. Ela era muito doce, e uma companhia muito agradável. Seguiram trocando idéias até o salão principal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Lilly, ei, Lilly!

Tiago se apressava atrás de Lilly, que praticamente voava na direção do salão principal. Kristyn, passada a primeira onda de irritação, recusara-se a "cometer a indignidade" de fugir pelos corredores, e passara a caminhar normalmente, no que foi acompanhada por Sirius.

- Eu gostaria de saber quando foi que eu te dei intimidade para me chamar de "Lilly"! - exclamou irritada. Potter agora estava ao seu lado, acompanhando seu ritmo, aparentemente, sem esforço algum.

- Ontem à noite! - respondeu prontamente. - No sonho que tive de nós dois. Quer saber como foi? - perguntou, sedutor.

- Nada me faria mais feliz! - exclamou, sarcástica - Saber como eu figuro nos sonhos lunáticos da criatura mais arrogante que eu já conheci.

- Ah, mas eu não descreveria esse sonho como lunático, não - rebateu Potter, de um jeito pensativo. - A palavra que me vem a mente não é essa. Sabe por quê?

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu entediada.

- Por isso!

Ele agiu tão rápido, que quando Lilly se deu conta, ele já a prensava contra a parede do corredor.

- Ora, seu!...

Foi calada pelos lábios de Tiago, que a beijou ardentemente. Tentou esboçar algum protesto, mas logo as mãos que o empurravam, estavam acariciando e abraçando. Depois de alguns instantes, porém, conseguiu empurrá-lo, desferindo uma forte bofetada em seu rosto.

- Seu idiota! Nunca mais se atreva a uma gracinha dessas, senão eu juro que te transformo no verme que você é! - gritou e saiu em disparada, deixando pra trás um Tiago com sorriso de orelha a orelha, esfregando o rosto onde ela o atingira. Ela ficaria ainda mais furiosa se visse o gesto de comemoração que ele fez.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Por que você insiste em forçar sua presença? - perguntou Kristyn em tom entediado - Não existem outras garotas nessa escola?

Sirius sorriu de forma arrogante. Agora que ela resolvera parar de correr, eles caminhavam lado a lado pelo corredor.

- Claro que existem. Mas são fáceis demais. Não representam nenhum desafio. - Provocou ele. Kristyn lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

- É isso o que pensa que sou? Um desafio?

- E não é? - desafiou Sirius.

- Não, meu caro. - respondeu, com um olhar superior. - Sou uma meta inatingível.

Sirius riu com gosto e, num átimo, prensara-a contra a parede.

- Veremos! - sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do dela.

Viu seus olhos brilharem ameaçadores um instante antes de receber um forte golpe nas suas "partes baixas". Com um gemido, caiu de joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela deu a volta por ele calmamente, e inclinou-se ao seu lado.

- Como eu já disse, querido, uma meta inatingível - falou sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Soprou um beijinho em sua direção e virou-se, caminhando arrogantemente.

Tinha dado apenas alguns passos quando ouviu as suas costas _"Vingardium Leviosa"_, e sentiu suas vestes erguendo-se. Segurou-as a tempo de evitar o pior, mas suas pernas ficaram totalmente expostas.

Voltou-se furiosa para o rapaz, que a observava avidamente, praticamente devorando-a com os olhos.

- Você me disse que, contanto que eu não tocasse, podia olhar à vontade! - defendeu-se, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Seu... seu... cachorro! - gritou e partiu furiosamente, ouvindo a gargalhada de Sirius atrás de si.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pouco tempo depois, Sirius encontrou com Tiago, que o aguardava na entrada do salão principal.

- E então, Almofadinhas? Como foi? - perguntou Tiago, assim que viu o amigo - A Donovan passou por mim como um furacão.

- As coisas não saíram exatamente como eu imaginei - disse Sirius, displicentemente - Mas o saldo final foi muito positivo. E você, Pontas?

- Ah, foi exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei! - exclamou, sorrindo e passando a mão pelo rosto. Sirius acompanhou o gesto atentamente.

- Já sei - começou Sirius - Ela meteu a mão na tua cara!

- Foi. - concordou Tiago. - Mas valeu a pena!

Eles ainda estavam rindo quando, logo depois, chegaram a Ana e o Remo.

- Bom, se vocês estão tão bem-humorados, minhas amigas devem estar furiosas. - brincou Ana. - Acho melhor eu ir encontrá-las. Tchau, rapazes. Até mais tarde, Remo.

Depois que ela se afastou, eles se voltaram para Lupin, as sobrancelhas erguidas interrogativamente, os olhos brilhando maliciosos.

- O que foi? - perguntou Remo, de forma ríspida.

- Até mais tarde, Remo. - Tiago imitou a voz doce de Ana, e o olhar meigo que ela dirigiu a Lupin.

- Aí, Aluado! - provocou Sirius, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Se deu bem, hein! - ajudou Tiago.

- Ah, vão caçar gnomos, vocês dois! Remo foi irritado para o salão, seguido pelos amigos, que riam, felizes.


	4. O vôo de Osíris

**CAPÍTULO IV**  
_**O vôo de Osíris**_

Quando Ana encontrou as amigas, Lilly parecia soltar fumaça pelas orelhas, porém, estranhamente, Kristyn estava muito bem-humorada, rindo para a amiga. Sentou-se ao lado delas, e depois de alguns instantes em que ninguém disse nada, sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Ok, meninas, vocês vão me contar o que houve, ou vou ter que recorrer a força bruta? - brincou.

- Quer saber o que aconteceu? - perguntou Lilly, muito nervosa, enquanto Kristyn ria de novo - Aconteceu que aqueles dois delinqüentes resolveram que suas vidas estavam muito monótonas, e agora estão praticando atos suicidas!

- Lilly, - começou Ana, confusa - me desculpe, mas isso não explica muito.

- O que nossa querida amiga quer dizer, Ana, - interviu Kristyn, divertida - é que hoje seu belo príncipe a beijou.

Riu mais uma vez da expressão espantada de Ana e da carranca de Lilly, que resmungou que "aquilo" era um sapo, não um príncipe.

- E eu não sei do que tanto você ri. - continuou, irritada - Afinal, pelo que me disse, eles combinaram agir da mesma forma com nós duas!

Ana voltou-se depressa para a prima.

- Quer dizer que o Black te beijou?

- Não, Ana, ele "tentou"! - corrigiu Kristyn, irônica - Mas o que conseguiu foi uma bela joelhada nas "jóias da coroa"! - explicou, rindo, e passou a relatar tudo que tinha acontecido.

- E você ainda ri? - perguntou Lilly, ao ouvir o que Sirius havia feito.

- Ah, Lilly, tem que admitir que foi engraçado! - disse Ana, rindo.

- É, apesar do cara ser um cachorro, é muito esperto, e usou o que eu disse contra mim mesma. - concordou Kristyn, sorrindo. - Mas o fato de eu não estar mais furiosa não quer dizer que perdoei a ousadia. Não se preocupe, Lilly, nós pensaremos num jeito de ensinar uma lição aos casanovas.

Ana riu internamente. Conhecia a prima muito bem, e sabia que sua vingança seria memorável. Quase sentiu pena dos Marotos. Quase. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Onde está Sebastian?

Com um muxoxo, Kristyn apontou para um lugar mais distante na mesa, onde Sebastian estava rodeado de garotas, sorrindo, charmoso, para todas.

- Ainda não conseguiu se livrar do fã-clube. - comentou divertida.

- Ah, esse é nosso primo! - suspirou Ana, brincalhona.

- Ele é sempre assim? - perguntou Lilly, observando a atenção que o rapaz dedicava a cada garota a sua volta.

- Sempre! - responderam as duas, em uníssono, e depois riram. Ana continuou - Sebastian arrebata corações femininos desde os cinco anos de idade.

- É, o sem-vergonha sempre foi encantador! - concordou Kristyn, sorrindo.

- Estou vendo que agora teremos um trio de "colecionadores" em Hogwarts. - comentou Lilly, desgostosa.

- Aí é que você se engana! - retrucou Kristyn.

- Sabe, Lilly, - começou Ana - o que você precisa saber sobre Sebastian, é que ele, realmente, "adora" as mulheres. - Feias, bonitas, altas, baixas, magras, gordas, jovens, velhas, não faz diferença. Ele simplesmente ama todas nós. Jamais magoaria qualquer uma.

- É claro que ele teve muitas namoradas, e terá muitas mais. - concedeu Kristyn - Mas cada uma sentiu-se única, especial, e mesmo quando o namoro termina, continuam bons amigos.

- Uau!, ele é perfeito, então? - perguntou Lilly, cética.

- Não é nada disso. - retrucou Kristyn.

- Ele comete erros e tem defeitos como todo mundo. É arrogante, intrometido e convencido, entre outras coisas. - disse Ana.

- Como muita gente. - defendeu Kristyn, - Mas em relação as mulheres, ninguém pode criticá-lo.

- Ele sempre diz que a alma feminina é a coisa mais bela que Deus já criou. - Ana apoiou. - Se quer uma prova do que estamos falando, veja como ele é com a McGonagall.

Lílian tinha que dar o braço a torcer nesse ponto. Até a professora, tão rígida e séria, tinha sempre um sorriso para ele. Nesse momento, Sebastian levantou-se, entre exclamações de decepção, desculpou-se galantemente, e foi para junto das primas.

- E então, sobre o que as mais belas de Hogwarts conversam com tanta animação? - perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Lilly, e de frente para as primas.

- Sobre o rapaz mais charmoso de Hogwarts, o que mais? - respondeu Kristyn de pronto, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Ora, querida prima, eu sei que sou irresistível, - brincou Sebastian - mas achei, pelo modo como entraram no salão, que o assunto seria outro. - insinuou, olhando de esguelha para onde os Marotos estavam sentados, muito animados.

- Ah, Sebastian, esse assunto já se esgotou. - Ana disse rapidamente, vendo que Lilly voltava a se irritar.

- Realmente, é um assunto muito cansativo. - concordou Kristyn, com um gesto de descaso na direção dos Marotos.

Nesse momento um grande falcão negro entrou por onde, minutos antes, as corujas do correio matinal haviam saído. Todos pararam para observar a bela ave, com suas asas de envergadura impressionante, fazer um círculo majestoso pelo salão, como a exibir toda sua graça.

- Osíris. - murmuraram os Donovan, ao mesmo tempo, os olhos fixos no falcão.

Sebastian pegou sua varinha, murmurando um encantamento, e seu antebraço esquerdo foi recoberto por tiras de couro. Imediatamente a ave mergulhou, dando um vôo rasante sobre a mesa da Grifinória, fazendo com que vários alunos, assustados, se abaixassem e derrubassem suas coisas. Um instante depois, pousava suavemente sobre o braço estendido de Sebastian.

- Olá, Osíris. - cumprimentou a aves, carinhosamente, recebendo um som baixo de contentamento em retribuição.

Retirou rapidamente o pequeno embrulho que a ave trazia preso a sua perna esquerda, escondendo-o no bolso. Depois, com mais calma, pegou o pergaminho que estava na outra perna, e também o guardou.

- Venha cá, Osíris. - chamou Ana, docemente. Também tinha enrolado tiras de couro em seu braço, e a ave foi feliz receber a atenção da garota.

- Não vai ler a carta? - perguntou Lilly intrigada, ainda observando o falcão. Nunca vira bruxos utilizarem-se daquele pássaro para correspondência.

- Mais tarde. Não deve ser nada de importante, apenas nossos pais, querendo saber como estamos. - respondeu Sebastian, com pouco caso.

- Sabe, nossos pais criam falcões, e Osíris é "a menina dos olhos" deles. - explicou Kristyn, vendo o interesse da amiga na ave.

- Bom, ele é realmente lindo. - concordou Lilly, acariciando de leve a penugem da cabeça do pássaro, que Ana tinha estendido em sua direção. Ele aceitou o carinho, contente. - Se eles queriam atrair a atenção de toda a escola, com certeza conseguiram.

Sebastian olhou em volta, e viu que ela estava certa. Todos os observavam atentamente. Seus olhos brilharam.

- É só pela novidade, Lilly. - voltou-se para amiga, enquanto as primas ainda agradavam o falcão. - Logo eles verão que não há nada de interessante aqui e voltarão sua atenção para outra coisa.

Assim que Sebastian acabou de falar, os outros pareceram perder o interesse neles, e o ruído das conversas voltou a encher o salão. A própria Lílian desviou seus pensamentos.

- Acho bom nós corrermos, senão vamos acabar nos atrasando! - exclamou, levantando-se.

Os primos despediram-se do falcão, que voou para saída, e acompanharam a amiga, indo para primeira aula. Não chegaram a perceber que algumas pessoas continuavam a observá-los com desconfiança.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os Marotos, convencidos de que os Donovan eram capazes de ler mentes, tinham dedicado todo seu tempo livre a estudar a arte da Oclumência, de modo que não foram afetados pela sugestão mental de Sebastian. A não ser por Pettigrew, que ainda não conseguira grandes resultados.

- O que acham que era aquilo? - perguntou Tiago, curioso.

- Algo que não querem que ninguém descubra. - respondeu Remo, astutamente.

- Isso mesmo. - concordou Sirius, de modo sombrio - Viram como ele agiu rápido, guardando o embrulho e desviando a atenção de todos?

- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando. - comentou Rabicho, despreocupado. - O cara só recebeu uma cartinha!

Os três reviraram os olhos, impacientes com a incapacidade do amigo em proteger a própria mente, e começaram a trocar impressões sobre os últimos acontecimentos, enquanto saíam também para primeira aula do dia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Em outra mesa, perto dali, tinha mais uma pessoa que não se deixara levar pela arte de Sebastian. Olhos frios tinham acompanhado a saída do trio do salão.

- O que será que eles escondem? - murmurou Severo Snape.


	5. Mistérios, Logros e Surpresas

**CAPÍTULO V**  
_**Mistérios, Logros e Surpresas**_

Estavam na aula de Adivinhação, e "Madame", como a professora gostava de ser chamada, dividira a turma em grupos, para examinarem as folhas de chá. Os Donovan formaram um grupo, enquanto Lílian foi se juntar a algumas amigas, que andavam reclamando que ela as vinha ignorando. Enquanto fingiam fazer a lição, os primos passaram a "conversar".

_"E então, Sebastian? O que nossos pais nos enviaram?" _

_"Deve ser muito importante, ou não mandariam Osíris" _

_"Concordo, Ana, por isso o escondi tão rápido"_, respondeu Sebastian. _"E é por isso que acho melhor só verificarmos o que eles querem quando não houver ninguém por perto"_

_"Um coisa é certa: é algo muito valioso. Osíris é o melhor guardião de nossa casa"_, afirmou Kristyn.

Continuaram _"conversando"_, sem perceber o interesse de outro grupo ali perto.

- Vejam, eles estão fazendo de novo! - Lupin chamou a atenção dos amigos, num sussurro.

Tiago e Sirius prestaram atenção ao grupo e concordaram. Eles estavam mesmo se comunicando apenas com o olhar.

- Mas, dessa vez é diferente das outras. - observou Lupin, a testa franzida.

- Diferente por quê? - perguntou Tiago, curioso.

- Das outras vezes, eles pareciam estar brincando, rindo das pessoas a sua volta. Agora, parecem estar discutindo algo muito sério. - explicou aos amigos.

- Deve ser sobre o "correio" de hoje cedo. - opinou Sirius, observando atentamente o grupo do outro lado da sala.

- Temos que descobrir o que tinha naquele pacote! - disse Tiago, decidido.

- E como vamos fazer isso, pode me dizer, sr. Pontas? - perguntou Remo, sarcástico.

- Simples, meu caro Aluado, - retrucou Tiago, arrogante - algo me diz que eles só vão verificar o conteúdo da mensagem quando não houver ninguém por perto.

- Ainda não vi o que tem de simples.

- Não vê? Agora que conseguimos "fechar" nossas mentes, vou usar minha capa da invisibilidade e "grudar neles". Quando abrirem o embrulho, eu estarei ao lado para ver o que é! - concluiu animado.

- Brilhante, Pontas! - apoiou Sirius.

- Não sei, não. - duvidou Remo - Ainda não sabemos se podemos realmente "fechar" nossas mentes para eles.

- Como não? - rebateu Sirius, indignado. - Hoje de manhã nós tivemos a prova!

- Hoje de manhã - começou Remo, com quem fala a uma criança - nós conseguimos evitar uma sugestão mental. Isso não quer dizer que podemos impedi-los de sentir nossa presença. Vocês viram o que eles fizeram com o salão inteiro!

- Você pode até ter razão, Remo, mas é a única chance que temos. - concluiu Sirius, olhando pensativo para os Donovan.

Pararam a discussão ao perceberem que a professora se aproximava, para verificar como estavam indo. Ainda tinham que inventar algo sobre as folhas de chá.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mais tarde, naquela noite, só restavam os três Donovan no salão comunal da Torre da Grifinória. Era muito tarde, e Lilly tinha acabado de se recolher, desistindo de esperar os amigos, que estavam sem sono.

- Sebastian, o que nossos pais queriam? - perguntou Kristyn, displicente.

- É mesmo, Sebastian, você esqueceu de nos contar. - ajudou Ana. Sebastian estendeu um pergaminho para Kristyn, que o abriu, lendo em voz alta.

- "Meus queridos, espero que estejam se adaptando bem, blá blá blá...", ei!, diz aqui que eles pedirão ao diretor que nos libere no dia das bruxas, para passarmos nosso aniversário com eles.

- Duvido que consigam. - opinou Ana, fazendo sinal para que continuasse.

- "... estamos enviando uma caixa de chocolates feitos por Juliana..." - Kristyn interrompeu a leitura novamente, olhando feio para o primo - Então é isso! Você escondeu a caixa pra ficar com o doce só pra você, não foi? - acusou.

- Não seja injusta, prima. - retrucou Sebastian, sorrindo. - Vocês nunca comem chocolate.

- Não seja falso, Sebastian! - agora era Ana quem chamava a atenção do rapaz. - Você sabe muito bem que nós só comemos os maravilhosos chocolates da tia Ju.

- É, você não tinha o direito de ficar com tudo só pra você. São os chocolates da minha mãe. - criticou Kristyn, guardando a carta no bolso, emburrada.

- Deixem de ser bobas! Acham mesmo que eu faria isso? Só se fosse suicida! - brincou, tirando do bolso uma caixinha. - Aqui estão seus chocolates, suas gulosas! - rindo, jogou a caixa para Kristyn, que a apanhou com uma exclamação de alegria.

Ana tinha se virado para a escada do alojamento masculino, e agora voltava-se novamente para eles.

- Ele já foi.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago entrou no dormitório muito irritado.

- E então? - perguntou Sirius, assim que o viu. Pettigrew roncava na cama ao lado.

- E então? - devolveu a pergunta, sarcástico. - E então que perdemos uma noite por nada. Nada!

- Eles não abriram a carta? - perguntou Remo, desapontado. Queria desvendar aquele mistério.

- Oh, abriram, abriram sim. Era uma bela carta dos pais, com tudo aquilo que tem nas cartas de qualquer pai.

- E o embrulho? - perguntou Sirius.

- Uma caixa de chocolates caseiros! Devem ser muito gostosos, pois estavam brigando por eles. - comentou, irônico. - Francamente, isso realmente me aborreceu! Perder horas do meu precioso tempo, para isso? - Tiago estava mesmo muito frustrado.

- Esquece isso, Pontas. - recomendou Sirius, aborrecido. - Vamos dormir, que amanhã a primeira aula é da McGonagall.

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! Boa noite! - jogou-se na cama e fechou o cortinado, no que foi imitado pelos amigos.

_"Eles são realmente muito espertos"_, pensou Lupin consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Até que enfim! - exclamou Kristyn, bufando. - Pensei que ele não fosse desistir nunca!

- Conseguiu descobrir quem era, Ana? - perguntou Sebastian, sério.

- Não tenho certeza, Sebastian, mas acho que era o Potter.

Sebastian fez um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça.

- Deve ser. Faz algum tempo que eu não consigo ler a mente dele, nem as dos seus amigos, exceto por aquele Pettigrew. Temos que ter cuidado com eles.

- Bom, agora que estamos sozinhos, Sebastian, - disse Kristyn - cadê a carta?

Sebastian tirou outro pergaminho do bolso, o verdadeiro daquela vez, e passou a ler silenciosamente o que seu tio Owen, pai de Kristyn, havia escrito, sua voz ecoando na mente das primas. Todo cuidado era pouco.

_"Olá, crianças! Sinto muito chamar tanta atenção para vocês, mas Osíris era o único a quem eu confiaria esta tarefa. Vocês só poderão usar este presente após seu aniversário, mas, como até lá já teremos voltado para o Brasil, resolvemos mandá-lo a vocês agora. Não deixem que ninguém o veja, e guardem-no sempre com vocês. Dumbledore sabe desse nosso ato, e prometeu cuidar tanto de vocês como dele. O poder das trevas está ficando cada vez mais forte no mundo mágico, e logo atingirá também o mundo trouxa. Fiquem sempre atentos, não baixem a guarda nunca! ELE não pode saber sobre vocês, ou estará tudo perdido. Lembrem-se de quem são! E lembrem-se de que estaremos sempre com vocês. Com amor, Owen Donovan."_

Sebastian acabou de ler e levantou os olhos para as primas. Sabia o que elas estavam pensando. Só havia uma coisa a que o tio pudesse estar se referindo. E se eles se arriscaram a mandá-lo para ali, ao invés de aguardar para entregá-lo pessoalmente, era sinal de que as coisas realmente estavam críticas.

Apanhou o pacote no seu bolso, e o desembrulhou, sob o olhar ansioso das garotas. Era um objeto de forma geométrica, triangular, com três lados sobre uma base cristalina. Em cada lado viam-se inscrições e desenhos celtas.

- Gaworn. - murmurou Ana, tocando um dos lados do objeto, onde se via o desenho de um olho, com uma safira no meio.

- O Talismã da Tríade! - completou Kristyn, os olhos fixos no objeto.

Os três se entreolharam, assustados com o que aquilo significava.

- A Guerra está para começar! - concluiu Sebastian, sombriamente.


	6. Traquinagens e Descobertas

**CAPÍTULO VI**  
_**Traquinagens e Descobertas**_

No dia seguinte, Tiago continuava irritado. Queria muito encontrar o Snape pela frente, para poder descontar sua raiva em alguém.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que nos enganamos tanto a respeito de ontem. - comentou Sirius, aborrecido, enquanto sentavam-se para o café da manhã.

Os três tinham acabado de chegar ao salão principal, e juntaram-se a Pettigrew, que descera antes. Ele resmungou um "bom dia" de boca cheia e continuou comendo.

- E nem deve, Almofadinhas. - respondeu Remo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius, intrigado.

- Que nós não estávamos enganados sobre aquela correspondência.

- Remo, eu já contei, era apenas uma carta corriqueira! - disse Tiago, impaciente.

- Não era, não. - afirmou Remo, tranqüilamente.

- Eu sei o que eu vi!

- O que você viu foi um logro, um embuste, para nos despistar. - retrucou Lupin.

- Mas eles não tinham como saber que eu estava lá!

- Eles sabiam.

- NÃO sabiam! Tenho certeza que consegui "fechar" minha mente! - Tiago voltou-se para Sirius - Diga a ele, Sirius!

Sirius, que vinha acompanhando o diálogo pensativamente, perguntou, sério.

- Acha mesmo que eles sabiam, Remo?

- Tenho certeza. Vejam bem, não estou duvidando de você, Pontas. - apaziguou - Mas, de algum modo, eles tinham conhecimento da sua presença. Se você "fechou" sua mente, isso significa que eles têm outros meios de nos perceber. - concluiu.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Respeitava muito a opinião do amigo. Se ele dizia aquilo, então devia ser verdade. Tiago estava revoltado.

- Eu não acredito que me enganaram desse jeito! - se possível, estava ainda mais irritado do que antes. Voltou-se para Lupin - Por que não me disse isso ontem?

- Porque, meu caro Pontas, - explicou, com um sorriso cansado. - você iria querer voltar para junto deles, o que seria uma grande perda de tempo. Eles não iriam se revelar.

Tiago foi obrigado a concordar com o amigo. Sabia que era muito impulsivo.

- E o que fazemos agora? Desistimos? - perguntou Sirius, com desdém.

- Nunca! Um Maroto nunca desiste! - respondeu Potter, mais animado agora.

- O que precisamos agora é descobrir como eles sabiam sobre você, Tiago. - afirmou Lupin - Só depois disso poderemos traçar uma estratégia para descobrir o que era aquilo que o falcão trouxe. Porque, uma coisa eu sei: não foram chocolates. - concluiu, e os amigos notaram que ele estava muito pálido, parecia se sentir mau. - Não se preocupem. - tranqüilizou-os, sorrindo fracamente - É apenas a época do mês.

Eles lembraram então que a lua cheia estava se aproximando. Ao contrário do amigo, eles se animaram, pois aquilo significava que viveriam novas aventuras.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A primeira aula do dia era dupla, de poções. Grifinória e Sonserina. Eles estavam aguardando no corredor, quando Potter chamou a atenção de Black, indicando discretamente com a cabeça o grupo que se aproximava.

- Sua família sabe mesmo escolher as companhias, hein, Almofadinhas? - comentou, irônico.

Narcisa Black, cujos cabelos eram tão loiros quanto os de seu primo eram negros, vinha agarrada a Lúcio Malfoy, o líder do grupo de malfeitores da Sonserina. Ao passar por eles, ela os olhou com desprezo, para em seguida empinar o nariz, virando o rosto na direção contrária. Sirius a observou com um olhar cruel e um sorriso de desdém, falando para o amigo.

- Narcisa e sua irmã Bellatrix são perfeitos exemplares da família Black. Graças a Deus, Andie não é como as irmãs.

- E como vai nossa querida Andrômeda? - perguntou Remo, entrando na conversa.

- Grávida e feliz! - resumiu Sirius, com um largo sorriso. - Desde que fugiu para se casar com aquele trouxa, Tonks, ela não cabe em si de felicidade.

- Acho que ninguém pode culpá-la por isso. - comentou Tiago, observando novamente a prima do amigo.

- Realmente, ninguém, a não ser minha família. - retrucou Sirius, irônico. - Ela já foi deserdada e retirada da árvore genealógica da família. Espero um dia conseguir o mesmo.

Andrômeda era prima de Sirius, irmã do meio de Bellatrix e Narcisa. Havia se formado em Hogwarts no ano anterior, e saíra da escola direto para casa de Neil Tonks, um trouxa com quem se casou.

Nesse momento a professora Drückgeister chegou, e os conduziu, em silêncio, para dentro da masmorra. Sua figura inibia qualquer conversa, até mesmo os alunos da Sonserina - exceto Snape, seu favorito - a temiam. Todos comentavam que não era à toa que ela tinha aquele nome, e diziam que era bem capaz de sufocar alguém até a morte. Assim que todos entraram, ela começou, com sua voz gélida, a dar as instruções para a poção que preparariam naquele dia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_"Parece que nossos amigos mudaram de alvo"_, comentou Sebastian, enquanto começava a preparar sua poção.

Kristyn e Ana olharam discretamente na direção dos Marotos. Eles conversavam animadamente, em voz baixa, enquanto observavam um rapaz próximo a eles, de cabelos oleosos e nariz de gancho, muito concentrado no preparo de sua poção.

_"Não, meu caro, simplesmente voltaram ao alvo de sempre"_, retrucou Kristyn, irônica.

_"Eles não deviam agir assim", _criticou Ana,_ "Ele não fez nada a eles" _

_"Não devemos nos meter nessa rixa, Ana.", _disse Sebastian,_ "Mas, pelo que pude perceber desde que chegamos, Snape provavelmente merece essa perseguição"._

Satisfeitos por seu logro ter funcionado e desviado a atenção deles, voltaram a se concentrar na tarefa, deixando os Marotos envoltos com seus planos.

O som da explosão ecoou por toda masmorra. Todos se assustaram, virando-se na direção do estrondo. E então, caíram na risada. Exceto a professora.

- Sr. Snape, vá procurar Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria. - disse friamente, lançando um olhar gélido na direção de quatro alunos que riam muito, particularmente divertidos.

Snape passou praticamente voando por entre os caldeirões dos colegas. Sua figura, se fosse outro, seria digna de pena. Quando o caldeirão explodiu, seu conteúdo se derramou todo sobre ele. O resultado foi que seu corpo estava todo coberto de furúnculos, e tanto seus cabelos como suas vestes ficaram de um tom berrante de cor-de-rosa. Apenas a presença sinistra da professora era capaz de impedir que a aula descambasse para balbúrdia total.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você se acha bem espertinho, não é, Potter? - acusou Lílian, com raiva, na saída da aula.

Tiago voltou-se para garota, com expressão de fingida surpresa e inocência.

- Eu, Evans? - exclamou, pousando a mão no peito, de forma teatral. - Por quê?

- Não banque o desentendido! Eu sei muito bem que foi você e seus amiguinhos que fizeram essa brincadeira de mau gosto com o Snape.

- Essa é uma acusação muito séria e injusta, Evans. - intrometeu-se Sirius, com superioridade e falsa seriedade.

- Pode ser séria, mas não injusta Black! - retrucou Lilly, irritada - Eu vi quando seu amiguinho aqui fez aquele frasco levitar até o caldeirão do Snape. E quando VOCÊ aumentou a intensidade daquele fogo. A sorte de vocês é que eu não sou uma monitora, ou então teriam que sair do time de quadribol, tantas as detenções que teriam que cumprir! - finalizou, e virou-se decidida em direção as escadas.

- Ei, Evans! Ouviu a voz detestável quando já havia subido os primeiros degraus, e virou-se, pronta para enfrentá-lo. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar, e havia se recostado displicentemente contra a parede, um largo sorriso no rosto. - Por que não sai logo comigo, uma vez que está claro que não consegue tirar os olhos de mim?

Lílian lançou-lhe um olhar dardejante, e voltou a subir a escada. Não lhe daria o prazer de vê-la perder a cabeça e gritar. Apesar de ser essa a sua vontade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Após o almoço, desceram para a aula do professor Kettleburn. Aquela era uma das aulas preferidas de Ana. Adorava animais, e o professor sempre tinha criaturas interessantes para mostrar a eles. Naquele dia não foi diferente.

Um pequeno cercado tinha sido montado onde normalmente assistiam às aulas. A turma aproximou-se da cerca, aguardando em expectativa. Pouco depois, o professor chegou, trazendo por uma corda um grande cavalo negro, que não parecia nada satisfeito. Escoiceava e tentava a todo momento morder o professor, que o amarrou a uma estaca no centro do cercado, e se afastou, limpando o suor da testa com um lenço amarrotado que tirou do bolso.

- Bem, - começou, hesitante, voltando-se para turma. Estava ofegante e parecia indeciso sobre a atitude a tomar. - Alguém sabe me dizer que criatura é essa?

A turma passou a analisar o animal, que agora estava quase totalmente imóvel, resfolegando fortemente, enquanto observava os alunos com seus ameaçadores olhos vermelhos. A única diferença para um cavalo comum eram os dois calombos, um de cada lado do seus dorso. Não faziam idéia do que era aquilo.

- É um Pégasus. - todos voltaram-se na direção da voz suave que respondeu. - Um cavalo alado. - completou Ana.

- Muito bem, srta. Donovan! Cinco pontos para Grifinória!

- Mas... ele não pode ser um cavalo alado. - contradisse Pettigrew, confuso. - Ele não tem asas!

- Pode explicar isso a seus colegas, srta. Donovan? - propôs Kettleburn, sorrindo.

- Um Pégasus revela suas asas apenas ao se sentir seguro para levantar vôo.

- Mais cinco pontos! - Kettleburn estava muito animado. - Bom, eu tinha planejado que vocês tentassem fazer amizade com Shadow, mas ele está se revelando muito arisco, então...

- Por favor, professor, eu gostaria de tentar. - mais uma vez ouviram Ana falar, espantados com a coragem da garota. - Acho que ele só está um pouco assustado.

- Bem, se a senhorita pensa assim... - fez um sinal para que Ana pulasse a cerca e se aproximasse do animal, o que ela fez, confiante.

A turma toda prendeu a respiração, enquanto observavam a bela garota estender a mão para a criatura, que parara de resfolegar, mas ainda a olhava ameaçador. Ela começou a falar carinhosamente com ele, numa língua que ninguém entendeu. Dali a pouco a surpresa varreu a audiência. Os olhos do animal mudaram de expressão, pareciam sorrir, e ele abaixou a cabeça, encostando o focinho no ombro de Ana, que o abraçou pelo pescoço majestoso, acariciando-o.

- Impressionante! - ouviram a voz do professor acima dos murmúrios da turma.

Mas ainda tinha mais. O cavalo dobrou o corpo para frente, num convite silencioso, que Ana prontamente aceitou. Soltou a corda da estaca e ergueu-se sobre o dorso do animal. Este endireitou o corpo e um instante depois, os calombos abriram-se, liberando um par de imponentes asas negras. Ele levantou vôo suavemente, por entre as exclamações da turma.

- Vocês já viram algo assim? - perguntou Tiago, embasbacado, para os amigos.

- Não, mas eu sei o que significa. - murmurou Remo, sem tirar os olhos da dupla, que agora sobrevoava a audiência. - Pegamos eles! - concluiu, sorrindo satisfeito.


	7. Banho Frio

**CAPÍTULO VII**  
_**Banho Frio**_

- Afinal, Remo, agora pode nos contar o que descobriu? - perguntou Tiago, impaciente.

Lupin insistira que eles procurassem um lugar seguro, onde ninguém os ouvisse, para conversarem em segurança. Por isso, tinham ido até uma das muitas salas secretas que conheciam. Os amigos já não continham a ansiedade.

- Ela é a chave. - declarou Lupin. - Ela? Ela quem? E que chave é essa? - perguntou Pettigrew, perdido.

- Ela, Ana! - explicou Remo, começando a andar de um lado para o outro - Não sei como não percebi antes! Tudo que aconteceu, desde o expresso até a aula de hoje, tudo se encaixa! Tava ali, o tempo todo, e eu não vi!

- Uou, uou, tempo, tempo, tempo! - Tiago o interrompeu, gesticulando como se estivesse em um jogo - Aluado, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com Tiago, Remo. - apoiou Sirius - Você está sendo confuso demais até mesmo para nosso incrível poder de compreensão.

- Vocês não vêem? O tempo todo nós achamos que tinha sido Ana quem invadira minha mente, no trem. Mas estávamos errados.

- Então quem foi? - perguntou Pedro.

- Por tudo que sabemos, aposto no primo. - respondeu Remo.

- Espera aí, Aluado. - interrompeu Sirius - Por que você mudou de idéia sobre ela?

- Depois do que aconteceu hoje, tenho certeza de que ela é uma Sensitiva.

- Uma o quê? - perguntou Pedro, mais confuso do que nunca.

- Uma Sensitiva. - explicou Tiago - Sensitivos são bruxos que possuem várias características especiais, entre elas os dons da Empatia e da Cura.

- São capazes de detectar nossas emoções, e tudo mais que forma nossa própria essência. Se um Telepata atua diretamente nas mentes, um Sensitivo age na alma, e através dela consegue curar o corpo. - completou Sirius.

- Mas, Remo, já fazem séculos que não existe nenhum registro de um Sensitivo na comunidade bruxa. - argumentou Tiago.

- É verdade, Pontas. O último caso registrado foi no século XI, no país de Gales. - confirmou Lupin. - Lembro que quando estávamos no primeiro ano, eu estava pesquisando sobre um trabalho para o Bins e li sobre isso.

Ao ouvirem aquilo, Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, sobrancelhas erguidas. Só mesmo Remo para lembrar de algo assim. Este, acostumado com a implicância dos amigos, ignorou-os e continuou a narrativa.

- O texto falava sobre uma antiga e poderosa família bruxa. Tradicionalmente, havia em cada geração três bruxos com dons especiais, não lembro agora dos outros, mas um deles era a Empatia.

- E o que aconteceu com essa família? - indagou Sirius, interessado.

- Desapareceu. Simplesmente sumiu. O registro sobre o Sensitivo foi também o último sobre ela. Se não me engano, o nome da família era DeLanyea.

- Então, você acha que os Donovan podem ser os atuais descendentes dos DeLanyea. - deduziu Tiago, astutamente.

- Bom, admitindo que Ana seja uma Sensitiva, eu diria que as chances são muito grandes. A família pode ter migrado para a Irlanda e mudado de nome por algum motivo. Era uma prática comum na época, se estivessem sob alguma ameaça.

- Sabemos que eles podem ler nossas mentes, portanto o segundo dom deve ser Telepatia. - concluiu Sirius.

- E qual seria o terceiro dom?

- Não sei, Pontas, mas deve ter algo a ver com o incidente com o Sirius , no trem.

- Ahá!, então agora admite que eu estava certo? - vangloriou-se Sirius.

- Sou obrigado a te dar razão, Almofadinhas. Provavelmente foi ela que te atingiu, e fomos enganados por outro embuste do primo.

- "Fomos" uma vírgula! Eu sempre disse que tinha sido ela. - rebateu, arrogante.

- Ok, ok... - concedeu Remo. - Agora, temos que encontrar aquele livro e descobrir o que mais eles escondem. Lembro que tinha algo sobre um objeto, um amuleto eu acho...

- Ei, pode ser isso que o falcão trouxe! - arriscou Tiago, animado.

- É uma possibilidade, Pontas.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo - A biblioteca nos aguarda!

E saíram em direção a biblioteca, seguidos por um Pettigrew que não entendera patavinas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Descobri!

Lilly deu um pulo. Estava estudando no salão comunal, quando a amiga a assustou, sentando ao seu lado.

- Kristyn! Quer me matar de susto? - exclamou, levando a mão ao peito. Kristyn apenas riu.

- Chegou a hora, Lilly!

- Hora de quê, pelo amor de Deus?

- Da vingança!

Ana, que estava sentada em frente a elas, suspirou. Fazia dias que a prima matutava um jeito de "ensinar bons modos" aos Marotos.

- Foi isso que descobriu? - perguntou Lilly, interessada.

- Exatamente. Venham comigo.

Acompanharam a amiga em direção ao segundo andar, e enquanto a seguiam, ela explicou o seu plano.

- Como vêem, é muito simples! - concluiu, satisfeita - Não sei por que demorei tanto pra pensar nisso.

- Eu não vi nada de simples. - retrucou Lílian, irritada. - Eu me recuso a fazer esse papel!

- Ah, vamos Lilly! Não vai ser de verdade, você só precisa fingir um pouquinho! Não precisa nem falar com ele, pode deixar por minha conta. - ao vê-la hesitar, completou. - Imagine só a cara deles!

Lílian ainda não estava de todo convencida, mas tinha que admitir que era uma plano interessante.

- Chegamos. - anunciou Kristyn, alegre.

Entraram na porta no fim do corredor do segundo andar. Era o banheiro feminino e estava deserto. Ou quase.

- Olá, Murta!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Isso é frustrante!

Os Marotos estavam na biblioteca, local onde eram regularmente encontrados nos últimos tempos, e tinham acabado de pesquisar mais um lote de livros, sem nenhum resultado. Há vários dias que estavam naquela busca, que estava se revelando inútil.

- Não é possível, Remo, já procuramos em todos os livros de História da Magia! - reclamou Tiago.

- E estamos quase acabando com a biblioteca. - contribuiu Sirius. - Daqui a pouco restarão apenas os da "área proibida", mas esses estão fora, pois no primeiro ano você não teria lido nenhum deles. - concluiu Sirius.

- O jeito é continuar procurando.

- Olá, rapazes! - estavam tão entretidos que não tinham percebido a aproximação de Kristyn, que sorria abertamente para eles. - Posso falar com vocês dois? - perguntou a Sirius e Tiago.

Esses, espantados, concordaram e a seguiram para fora da biblioteca.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Donovan? - perguntou Sirius, quando pararam no corredor deserto.

- Ainda não, Black, mas está para acontecer.

- E o que está para acontecer? - perguntou Tiago, curioso.

- A realização dos seus sonhos, meu caro. - respondeu, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho a ele.

Tiago arregalou os olhos ao lê-lo, surpreso, e sua expressão era de feliz incredulidade ao passar o bilhete para o amigo, que o observava, curioso.

_"Você venceu. Não posso mais negar meus sentimentos. L. Evans" _

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Kristyn.

- Sério?

- Seríssimo! Ela quer se encontrar com você hoje, Potter, num lugar reservado.

- Tiago quase não conseguia conter a euforia que aquelas palavras provocaram.

- Ainda não entendi por que me chamou aqui, Donovan. - comentou Sirius, entediado.

- Acontece que Lilly está muito nervosa, e pediu que eu fosse com ela nesse encontro. - Tiago murchou visivelmente. - Mas eu não quero dar uma de castiçal, então pensei que você poderia ir também, para me fazer companhia enquanto esses dois se acertam. - propôs Kristyn, maliciosa.

Sirius se surpreendeu com aquilo, mas disfarçou bem. Lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

- Pensei que tinha dito que era uma meta inatingível.

- Quem sabe? - retrucou, sedutora - Talvez seja seu dia de sorte.

Marcou o horário do encontro, explicando a eles como chegar no local, e foi se encontrar com a amiga, que a esperava no dormitório. Tiago e Sirius voltaram para junto de seus amigos, sorrindo satisfeitos.

- Que foi? - Remo os observou, intrigado.

- Meu caro Aluado, acabamos de ter a prova do que já sabíamos há muito tempo. - comentou Sirius, com superioridade.

- Somos irresistíveis! - completou Tiago, arrogante.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naquela noite, os Marotos estavam sentados no salão comunal, Remo explicando a Pedro a lição de Poções, e Sirius e Tiago aguardando o momento do encontro, quando as viram descer do dormitório feminino. Ficaram alertas, observando-as enquanto se dirigiam a saída. Antes de passarem pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, lançaram um olhar convidativo na direção deles.

Aguardaram alguns minutos, como tinha sido acertado, e foram atrás delas. Logo, chegaram ao local combinado, e abriram a porta do banheiro feminino do segundo andar. As garotas estavam do outro lado do grande aposento, sentadas sobre o parapeito de um dos janelões. O olhar de Sirius se acendeu. Kristyn havia erguido a barra das vestes sobre os joelhos, deixando a mostra as belas pernas que estavam cruzadas. Tudo nela, desde o olhar até a postura, sugeria que a noite dele seria muito boa.

- Oi, Lilly. - cumprimentou Tiago, olhando ansioso para a garota, que olhou para o chão, corando.

- Oi. - respondeu, tímida.

- Lugar estranho para um encontro, não? - perguntou Sirius, enquanto olhava para os lados, desconfiado.

- Bobagem! - retrucou Kristyn - O lugar é perfeito. Ninguém nunca vem aqui. A Murta não gosta muito que a perturbem. Mas podem ficar tranqüilos, nós pedimos a permissão dela para vir aqui hoje. Afinal, - concluiu, maliciosa - não queremos que nada nos atrapalhe, não é?

Incentivados por essas palavras, eles caminharam na direção delas. Quando estavam a pouco mais de dois metros, porém, elas os fizeram parar.

- Esperem! - disseram em uníssono.

- Por quê? - perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Queríamos pedir uma coisa a vocês. - disse Lílian, tímida, ainda sem encará-los.

- Não se acanhem, podem pedir. - incentivou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Digam X! - gritaram, enquanto erguiam as câmeras fotográficas que escondiam as costas.

Na mesma hora, os rapazes viram o chão desaparecer debaixo deles, e um instante depois sentiam o choque com a água gelada que os envolveu, enquanto ouviam o ruído dos flashes disparando.

Voltaram a tona ouvindo as risadas delas. Infelizmente, o frio era tanto que não conseguiam esboçar nenhuma reação, apenas as olhavam, surpresos, tremendo e batendo os dentes. Kristyn bateu mais uma foto e agachou-se ao lado da pequena piscina onde eles caíram. Pegou a foto que saía da Polaroid, juntando-a com as outras que tinha na mão e fingiu analisá-las.

- Vão ficar ótimas no meu álbum de recordações, não acham? - perguntou, mostrando-lhes as fotos.

- S.. s.. s... su-as.. tra... tra.. tra.. ço.. ço.. ço-ei .. ras.. - rosnou Sirius, tiritando de frio.

- Ora, rapazes, o que é isso? - interviu Lílian. A timidez tinha desaparecido completamente. - Onde está o senso de humor de vocês?

- Acho que congelou, Lilly, junto com o resto deles. - brincou Kristyn. - Não fiquem bravos, meninos, nós só fizemos isso porque achamos que vocês estavam tendo problemas em controlar seus hormônios. - disse, inocente.

- Afinal, - completou Lilly - agarrar garotas pelos corredores não é um comportamento adequado a rapazes educados!

- É isso mesmo! - apoiou a amiga - E como sempre ouvimos falar que banho frio é bom para esses casos, resolvemos ajudá-los! - concluiu, alegre.

As duas riram e deram a volta na piscina, indo em direção a saída. Já estavam no meio do caminho quando pararam de repente.

- Ah, só mais uma coisinha... - c omeçou Kristyn, voltando-se juntamente com a amiga - _Expelliarmus!_ - disseram em uníssono, fazendo voar as varinhas que eles tinha acabado de conseguir empunhar, e agarrando-as no ar.

- Vocês as terão de volta quando chegarem a Torre. - comunicou Lilly, sorrindo.

- Não queremos que vocês machuquem ninguém, não é mesmo? - completou Kristyn, rindo enquanto saía do banheiro com a amiga, deixando dois Marotos furiosos para trás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remo estava sozinho no salão comunal quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, dando passagem aos amigos, completamente encharcados e tremendo de frio. Correu para junto deles, puxando a varinha e fazendo um feitiço que os secou imediatamente.

- Obrigado, Lupin. - agradeceu Sirius, sentando-se em frente a lareira e estendendo as mãos em direção as chamas, tentando se aquecer. Seu rosto parecia esculpido em rocha, tal a raiva que brilhava em seus olhos. Tiago sentou ao seu lado, igualmente furioso.

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Quer saber o que aconteceu? - retrucou Tiago - Aconteceu que a srta. Evans e aquela amiguinha dela nos pregaram uma tremenda peça, isso que aconteceu! - e relatou ao amigo tudo que tinha acontecido. Lupin fazia muito esforço para permanecer sério, pois os amigos estavam mesmo furiosos. No fim, não agüentou, e caiu na risada.

- Você acha muito engraçado, não é? - criticou Sirius, aborrecido - É por que não foi VOCÊ quem teve que se arrastar do segundo andar até aqui, pingando água e quase congelando, rezando para não encontrar o Filch pela frente!

Remo respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o fôlego e controlar o riso.

- Me desculpem, Almofadinhas, Pontas, - pediu - mas têm que admitir que tudo isso é muito engraçado. Ah, isso é de vocês. Ana me entregou pouco depois que elas voltaram. - disse, entregando as varinhas aos amigos.

- Engraçado vai ser a gente morrer de pneumonia por causa daquelas duas malucas! - retrucou Tiago.

- Elas não sabem no que se meteram. Ninguém faz um Maroto de bobo e sai impune. - afirmou Sirius, ameaçador.

- É isso mesmo, Almofadinhas. - apoiou Tiago. - Se elas querem brincar, vamos mostrar a elas como se faz!


	8. A Tríade de Gaworn

**CAPÍTULO VIII**  
_**A Tríade de Gaworn**_

Lilly não conseguia acreditar, mas realmente parecia ter funcionado. O arrogante enfim entendera o recado. Faziam duas semanas desde que elas tinham "dado banho" nos dois Marotos conquistadores, e pelo visto, isso tinha mesmo esfriado o ânimo deles. Pelo menos em relação a elas. Fora muito engraçado vê-los espirrando na mesa da Grifinória, no dia seguinte ao trote. Ana as repreendera, porém, como Kristyn observou, eles acabaram se beneficiando, pois conseguiram se livrar das aulas do dia, por conta do resfriado. Desde então, eles as ignoravam completamente. Agora pareciam ter resolvido namorar TODAS as garotas de Hogwarts, antes do fim do ano.

- Acho que estão tentando quebrar algum recorde. - comentou Ana, ao vê-los passarem pelo corredor abraçados a duas novas namoradas. Era a quinta vez que mudavam em menos de 15 dias.

- Daqui a pouco as garotas terão que fazer revezamento. - debochou a prima - Não existe um número suficiente na escola para acompanhar esse ritmo.

Lílian fez um muxoxo de desagrado.

- Contanto que continuem me ignorando, podem namorar até o Flitwick, que não me fará a menor diferença.

As amigas riram da imagem invocada, e passaram a conversar sobre a proximidade do dia das bruxas, quando sempre acontecia uma grande festa, e que Lilly descobriu ser o aniversário dos três amigos.

- Vocês fazem aniversário no mesmo dia? - se surpreendeu.

- Isso mesmo, nascemos com poucas horas de diferença. - mentiu Kristyn. Na verdade eram gêmeos astrais, tinham nascido na mansão Donovan, e inspirado o primeiro sopro de vida ao mesmo tempo. Mas aquilo era muito especial, e chamaria muita atenção.

- Que legal! Vamos poder comemorar bastante, afinal vai coincidir com o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Vocês não conhecem, tenho certeza que irão adorar. - seguiram para a aula de Feitiços, com Lilly comentando as diversas atrações do vilarejo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E então, Aluado? Algum resultado? - Sirius sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que tinha à sua frente uma pilha de livros.

- Nada. - respondeu Lupin, levantando os olhos do livro que examinava - Agora que meus amigos resolveram abandonar a busca, ela está ainda mais demorada. - censurou.

- Você tem que entender, Aluado. - retrucou Tiago, que tinha se sentado de frente para eles - Eu perdi muito tempo atrás da Evans, e o Sirius aqui já estava me fazendo comer poeira. Tenho que me recuperar. - observava uma mesa mais adiante na biblioteca, onde um grupo de meninas olhava para eles, cochichando e dando risadinhas. Sorriu, levando as mãos aos cabelos e despenteando-os ainda mais.

- E eu... - juntou Sirius - ... tenho que cuidar de manter minha vantagem. - sorriu arrogante para as meninas, provocando mais risadinhas e cochichos.

Lupin suspirou, revirando os olhos. Resolveu direcionar a conversa para algo que o intrigava.

- Não estou entendendo vocês. Disseram que iam ensinar àquelas duas como se brinca, mas tudo que fazem é ignorá-las. - isso trouxe um brilho novo aos olhos dos amigos.

- Isto, meu caro Aluado, chama-se estratégia. - retrucou Tiago, sorrindo.

- É isso aí, Pontas. - apoiou Sirius, com seu tom de voz mais arrogante. - Vamos deixar que elas pensem que esquecemos o ocorrido, e quando menos esperarem, daremos o bote.

Remo se preocupou. Conhecia os amigos e sabia do que eram capazes quando provocados. E a provocação tinha sido grande.

- Não fique assim, Remo. - tranqüilizou Tiago, rindo da expressão preocupada do amigo. - Nós nunca faríamos mal a elas.

- Fale só por você. - retrucou Sirius, irônico. - Mas dessa vez, Aluado, planejamos algo bem inofensivo. Atacaremos onde fomos atacados: no orgulho.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Feliz Aniversário!

Ana e Kristyn acordaram com as vozes das amigas, que invadiam o dormitório. Lilly, junto com Marlene McKinnon e Alice Whitby, que também tinham começado uma grande amizade com as duas, gritava alegremente para que acordassem.

- Vamos, preguiçosas! Está um lindo dia lá fora e temos muito o que fazer!

Kristyn resmungou algo, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, enquanto Ana levantou-se, rindo, para receber os cumprimentos das amigas.

- Devia ser contra a lei acordar alguém cedo assim, no dia do seu aniversário! - declarou Kristyn, saindo do banheiro onde acabara de se arrumar.

Teve que desistir de continuar dormindo quando as amigas, rindo muito, resolveram lhe dar um grande "abraço" de aniversário, pulando na cama sobre ela, que ficara soterrada, gritando por "socorro". Observou as outras, vendo que, como ela, tinham caprichado na produção. Todas usavam negro, para combinar com o "espírito do dia". Marlene era uma loira alta, com um corpo de causar inveja, cabelos ondulados que chegavam ao meio das costas, belos olhos verdes, um rosto de traços clássicos e natureza determinada, que se refletia em sua postura. Já Alice era do tipo mignon, com cabelos castanhos lisos, que caíam até os ombros, formando uma adorável moldura para o rosto redondo e os grandes olhos castanhos, que irradiavam bondade, lhe dando a aparência de boneca de porcelana. Com roupas justas que valorizavam suas formas, as cinco formavam um grupo "de respeito".

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, onde Sebastian as aguardava, ouviram um longo assobio de apreciação.

- Uau, estou vendo que serei o cara mais invejado de Hogwarts! - elogiou, observando-as, e quando seu olhar caiu sobre Marlene, pareceu brilhar de um jeito diferente.

- Sempre galanteador! - provocou Kristyn , abraçando-o calorosamente. - Feliz Aniversário, primo!

Ele retribui o abraço e o cumprimento com muito carinho, fazendo o mesmo com Anastácia. Recebeu também os cumprimentos das outras garotas, mas a única que o abraçou foi Lilly. Alice baixou os olhos, murmurando um tímido "feliz aniversário", enquanto Marlene se limitou a um curto "parabéns, Donovan".

- Bem, o que estamos esperando? - perguntou, animado, enquanto dava o braço as primas. Realmente causaria muita inveja. - Estou louco para ver a cara de certas pessoas. - insinuou, olhando para Lilly, que fez um muxoxo. Saíram rindo da Torre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Cara, isso devia ser ilegal! - comentou Tiago para o amigo. Estavam sentados a uma mesa no canto do Três Vassouras, e esperavam as atuais namoradas, que tinham ido ao toalete. - Ninguém tem o direito de ser tão bonita, e ainda ficar exibindo essa beleza por aí enquanto me ignora. - concluiu, frustrado, enquanto observava Lílian, que ria com os amigos no outro lado do bar.

Sirius concordou, mas seu olhar penetrante estava preso em um alvo diferente do amigo. Disfarçou, voltando-se para ele.

- Tenha calma, Pontas. Logo ela não vai mais te ignorar.

- Não, vai me odiar, isso sim! - retrucou, irônico, para logo em seguida sorrir para o amigo, debochado - O que é melhor que a indiferença, não acha?

Eles riram e desconversaram quando as garotas voltaram, perguntando o motivo do riso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O dia estava mesmo muito divertido, e Sebastian provou estar com a razão. Onde quer que chegassem, chamavam a atenção, e os rapazes lançavam olhares invejosos para ele. Era engraçado ver como Frank Longbottom, um rapaz muito atraente do quinto ano, tentava se aproximar de Alice, que, tímida, o estava evitando. Mais engraçado ainda era Sebastian gastando todo o seu charme com Marlene, sem resultado. Mas o melhor de tudo, na opinião de Lilly e Kristyn, era Ana. Ela tinha sido abordada, há alguns minutos, por um Remo Lupin muito vermelho, e agora os dois conversavam, animados, em uma mesa num canto afastado do bar.

- E aí, acha que eles vão se acertar? - perguntou Lilly, indicando os dois.

- Não faço idéia. Tudo que sei é que nunca vi Ana tão caidinha por ninguém. - respondeu Kristyn, observando-os discretamente. - Ainda bem que o Lupin, finalmente, diga-se de passagem, resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

Nesse momento, dois rapazes do time de quadribol da Corvinal aproximaram-se delas, iniciando um flerte animado. Quando voltaram para escola no fim do dia, Frank tinha conseguido se acertar com Alice. Ana não quis comentar seu assunto com Lupin, mas seus olhos mostravam a alegria que sentia. Lilly e Kristyn tinham gostado muito dos rapazes, Marcus Goldstein e Samuel Boot, e cogitavam a idéia de um encontro com os dois. Sebastian era o único que parecia aborrecido ao chegar a Torre. Marlene seguira firme e não cedera às atenções do rapaz. Confidenciara as amigas que não tinha nenhuma intenção de dividir um namorado com metade da escola, portanto, para ela, ele era "carta fora do baralho". Nenhum argumento das Donovan foi capaz de convencê-la do contrário.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Era muito tarde, quando naquela noite três vultos saíram silenciosamente pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, percorrendo os corredores da escola até chegarem ao seu destino.

- E então, Ana, estamos seguros aqui? - tinham acabado de entrar na sala secreta que Sebastian descobrira atrás de uma tapeçaria, já há algum tempo.

- Por enquanto, estamos, primo. - respondeu depois de analisar o aposento durante alguns instantes.

- Vamos logo, então, antes que isso mude. - concluiu Kristyn.

Ajoelharam-se no centro da sala, formando um círculo, e Ana retirou o Gaworn de dentro de suas vestes, colocando-o entre eles. Haviam decidido que ela devia ser a guardiã do Talismã até que pudessem realizar a cerimônia, já que poderia perceber quaisquer intenções escusas.

- Mais uma vez, é chegada a hora. - começou Sebastian em tom cerimonioso - É hora de uma nova Tríade, com novas responsabilidades.

- Aqui estamos para prestar juramento de lealdade e compromisso. - continuou Ana, muito séria. - Lealdade para com os ideais da Tríade, e compromisso para com o Bem.

- Juramos agora nunca usar os poderes a nós oferecidos para o Mal, e que a traição desse juramento traga sofrimento e morte ao traidor. - completou Kristyn, tocando uma das faces do Talismã, no que foi imitada pelos outros.

O objeto passou a irradiar uma forte luz azulada, e ergueu-se no ar, passando a flutuar diante deles. Logo depois, suas faces se separaram, indo cada uma em direção a um dos primos, parando a sua frente.

- Conhecemos o preço a pagar, e o aceitamos de livre e espontânea vontade, sem arrependimentos. - concluiu Sebastian, e ao fim de suas palavras, as partes do Talismã caíram sobre as mãos estendidas abaixo deles. Podia-se ver agora que eram três amuletos triangulares, que pendiam de correntes de prata. Os primos se entreolharam, conscientes do compromisso que haviam acabado de assumir.

Era novamente tempo da Tríade de Gaworn. A Tríade do Poder.


	9. O Revide

**CAPÍTULO IX**  
_**O Revide**_

Nos dias que se seguiram, os Donovan agiram como de costume, como se não passassem de três adolescentes, sem qualquer outra preocupação, além das notas escolares.

- Remo! - chamou Ana, se apressando na direção do rapaz, que tinha parado para esperá-la, enquanto os amigos seguiam em frente, depois de lançarem olhares sugestivos para ele. - Oi, senti a sua falta durante esses dias. - disse assim que chegou até ele.

Remo estava abatido, parecia muito doente e constrangido.

- É, ... eu tive que me afastar por uns dias. Estive doente. - respondeu, os olhos baixos.

- Eu entendo. - sorriu, pousando a mão em seu braço. Imediatamente o rapaz deixou de sentir-se mal. O que, estranhamente, o irritou.

- Quer parar com isso! - disse bruscamente. Ana se assustou, e retirou a mão. - Eu não sou um dos seus "bichinhos", para você vir e me amansar! - acusou, muito ríspido.

- Eu... não sei do que está falando. - Ana consegui responder, num fio de voz.

- Sabe, sim, senhora! - retrucou com raiva - Olha aqui, garota, eu não sei do que você e seus primos estão brincando, mas, por favor, me deixem fora disso, ok?

Remo quase se socou ao ver a expressão magoada da garota, os belos olhos azuis parecendo duas lagoas. Ela virou-se, correndo em direção a Torre.

_"Grande, Lupin."_, ironizou a si mesmo, _"Conseguiu provar que além de lobisomem, é um grande idiota!"_

Afastou-se na direção que os amigos tinham seguido, sentindo-se pior do que nunca. E não tinha nada a ver com sua "doença".

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ana, querida, o que houve? - perguntou Kristyn,suavemente.

Sentira que algo tinha acontecido com a prima, e quando ela não apareceu para aula de Transfiguração, tivera certeza. Pedira despensa a professora, alegando que a prima havia passado mal e queria verificar como ela estava. Não mentira, afinal.

Seguiu direto para o dormitório, onde sabia que a encontraria. Quando chegou, ela estava deitada de lado na cama, o corpo sacudido por soluços. Sentou-se ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos e tentando acalmá-la, o que se deu aos poucos.

- Já estou me sentindo melhor, obrigada. - sorriu fracamente por entre as lágrimas, enquanto sentava-se, tentando secar o rosto.

- E então, o que ele fez?

Sabia que só havia uma pessoa capaz de deixá-la naquele estado, e sentiu vontade de torcer o pescoço dele. Ela vinha andando nas nuvens desde o dia das bruxas, e agora despencara vertiginosamente. Ana sabia que a prima não se deixaria enganar.

- Disse que não era um dos meus "bichinhos" e que eu devia deixá-lo em paz. - resumiu, sem encarar a prima.

- Eu vou matar o desgraçado! - Kristyn estava com muita raiva.

Ninguém tinha o direito de tratar Ana daquele jeito. Ela era a melhor pessoa que conhecia, e também a mais vulnerável.

- Ele está com medo. - disse Ana, simplesmente.

- Você ainda o defende? - exclamou, levantando e começando a andar pelo quarto, nervosa - O crápula!

- Ele não é um crápula. - rebateu Ana, enquanto se levantava e ia até uma prateleira, onde colocara a pequena escultura trouxa que ele tinha lhe dado em seu aniversário. Era uma pequena fada de cristal, com duas minúsculas safiras no lugar dos olhos. Dissera que o fizera lembrar-se dela. Sorriu, passando o dedo carinhosamente pelos cabelos da fada - Está assustado. Sabe que conheço o seu segredo, e sente-se vulnerável por isso.

- Coitadinho! - debochou a prima - Como se VOCÊ fosse traí-lo, ou culpá-lo por ser o que é.

- Não me conhece o suficiente pra saber. Eu não deveria ter levado o assunto tão a sério, mas às vezes não consigo evitar.

Kristyn assentiu. Sabia que era difícil para a prima conviver com emoções tão violentas, principalmente se estava envolvida com a pessoa em questão.

- O que você tem a fazer agora é esquecer esse cara e partir pra outra. - determinou Kristyn - Ele não te merece!

Ana sorriu tristemente, ainda tocando a escultura.

- Sabe o que me vem a cabeça sempre que penso sobre meu relacionamento como Remo? - voltou-se para Kristyn, que a olhava receosa. Sabia que essas impressões de Ana eram muito precisas - Vinícius de Moraes.

- Espero que não seja "Eu sei que vou te amar". - retrucou cautelosa. A prima gostava de usar canções para definir suas impressões. Ana assentiu, fazendo-a suspirar. Quem ouvisse a conversa das duas, pensaria tratar-se de uma grande besteira, mas vindo de Ana, a coisa se tornava bem séria. - Ah, Ana, você só tem quinze anos, e conhece o cara há menos de três meses, pelo amor de Deus! - contestou, irritada. Não queria acreditar nela sobre aquilo.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com tempo e idade, Kristyn, e você sabe disso muito bem. - rebateu, séria - Eu sei que minha história com ele está só começando, assim como sei que vai ser muito sofrida. Mas, como nos outros aspectos de minha vida, estou disposta a pagar o preço. Vale a pena.

Kristyn não tinha certeza se realmente valia, mas a vida era de Ana, e o papel dela, como amiga, era apenas apoiá-la.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você fez o quê?

Remo afundou ainda mais na poltrona, ao ouvir os amigos perguntarem em uníssono.

- Tremenda bola fora, Aluado! - exclamou Tiago, quando o amigo reafirmou a história.

- Nunca ouvi nada tão idiota na minha vida. - concordou Sirius, com um suspiro exasperado. - Você adora aquela garota, Remo! O que deu em você?

- Eu não sei, ok? - retrucou, muito nervoso - Só sei que fui um verdadeiro imbecil. Se fosse possível, eu chutaria meu próprio traseiro!

- E seria bem merecido!

- Se quiser, podemos fazer isso por você. - propôs Sirius, solícito.

- Não é hora pra brincadeiras, Sirius! - censurou Tiago.

- E quem está brincando? - retrucou o amigo, aborrecido. - Depois de ouvir toda essa asneira, estou realmente tentado a agredi-lo.

- Ninguém o está culpando por isso. - comentou Remo, sombriamente.

- Ei, vamos parar com isso, certo? - interviu Tiago. - O que precisamos agora é arranjar um jeito de consertar o estrago que você fez, Remo. E pra ontem!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ainda tentavam encontrar um modo de ajudar o amigo, quando estavam se dirigindo a aula de Herbologia, que era dupla com Corvinal, e repararam em Lilly e Kristyn, que seguiam mais adiante, conversando com Goldstein e Boot. Tiago rangeu os dentes, com raiva, mas Sirius, estreitando o olhar, fez sinal para que o amigo ficasse quieto, aproximando-se sorrateiramente do grupo, sem que o notassem. Dali a pouco voltou para junto dos amigos, sorrindo abertamente.

- Qual a graça? - perguntou Tiago, mal-humorado.

- Alegre-se, meu caro Pontas. - respondeu Sirius, com jeito de quem tinha ganho o Natal adiantado. - Chegou a hora do revide. E vai ser melhor do que sonhamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na noite seguinte, Lilly e Kristyn saíram sorrateiramente da Torre, indo para o encontro que tinham marcado com os Corvinais. Encontraram os rapazes no local combinado, uma grande sala do terceiro andar que, aparentemente, caíra em desuso.

- Olá, rapazes! - cumprimentou Kristyn, com seu tom de voz alegre.

Estava muito animada com aquele encontro, na esperança de tirar um certo "cachorro" da cabeça. Eles as receberam entusiasticamente, e alguma coisa no olhar de Boot, que não notara antes, mexeu com ela, fazendo-a estremecer. Suas esperanças aumentaram. Deixaram Lilly e Marcus e foram para o outro lado da sala, para que ambos os casais tivessem uma certa privacidade para conversarem, idéia que logo abandonaram, preferindo partir para ação.

Lilly se sentia estranha. Nunca tivera problemas para conversar com Marcus antes, e nem era excessivamente tímida, como a amiga Alice. Naquela noite, porém, estava respondendo de modo diferente a presença do rapaz. Este também estava diferente, parecia nervoso e ansioso. Lilly nunca pensou que ele pudesse ficar assim por causa dela. Tentou entabular uma conversa interessante com o rapaz, que de repente, pareceu muito constrangido.

Olhando na direção dos amigos, viu que eles não tinham perdido tempo, e que era difícil saber quem era quem. Foi a sua vez de ficar constrangida. Voltou-se para o rapaz e sentiu-se presa pelo calor que seus olhos irradiavam. Parecia hipnotizada por aquele olhar, enquanto o rapaz inclinou-se para ela, seus lábios estavam a milímetros de se tocarem... CRACK!

O barulho forte vindo de algum lugar além do corredor os assustou, fazendo-os pularem, assim como os amigos. Marcus resmungou um palavrão.

- O que acham que foi isso? - perguntou Kristyn, que junto com Samuel tinha voltado para perto dos outros.

- Deve ter sido o Pirraça. - comentou Boot, displicente.

- É, deve ter sido isso mesmo... - começou Lilly, para logo parar, pálida. - Oh, meu Deus! Filch!

Os quatro se entreolharam, assustados. Sabiam que o barulho atrairia o zelador, e ele não podia pegá-los ali, àquela hora da noite.

Os rapazes tomaram as rédeas da situação, dizendo que conheciam um lugar onde poderiam se esconder, e desembestaram pelo corredor, arrastando as garotas atrás deles. Pararam derrapando em frente a uma porta, alguns corredores adiante, e instigaram-nas a entrar.

- Aqui, rápido!

As garotas entraram correndo na sala escura e sentiram o piso escorregadio sob seus pés, fazendo-as desabarem de costas no chão estranhamente macio, e deslizarem alguns metros adiante, onde afundaram em algo pegajoso e malcheiroso. Quando conseguiram ficar de pé, a sala já estava iluminada e puderam ver que tinham caído num pequeno pântano, e estavam cobertas de lama dos pés a cabeça. Lama esta que chegava até pouco acima da cintura delas. Os dois rapazes encontravam-se de pé, na beirada do pântano, observando-as e rindo.

- Eu... não entendo. - Lilly estava muito confusa, além de nervosa. - Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Oh, faz, sim, Lilly, faz todo o sentido! - contradisse a amiga, cujos olhos brilharam furiosos na direção dos garotos. - Eles estão nos dando o troco! - ela não se conformava de não ter percebido os sinais antes. Tinha sido uma idiota.

- Sabe, Donovan, é isso que eu mais aprecio em você: a sua astúcia. Além, é claro, dos seus outros atributos. - completou Boot, malicioso.

- Pois guarde bem essa lembrança na memória, queridinho. - retrucou, debochada. - É a última vez que chega perto desses "atributos".

A risada do rapaz chamou a atenção de Lilly, que a conhecia muito bem. Olhando-os, viu que passavam a mudar diante de seus olhos. Samuel agora era Sirius Black e Marcus...

- Potter! - ela estava mais furiosa agora do que quando descobrira-se coberta de lama. - Eu devia saber que você era o responsável por isso!

- Ei, Evans, não me menospreze. - interviu, Sirius, arrogante. - A idéia foi minha.

- Mas quem fez a poção Polissuco fui eu. - retrucou Tiago, voltando-se em seguida para garota. - Ah, Lilly, vocês sabem que estavam nos devendo um encontro. É uma pena que não tenhamos aproveitado melhor o nosso.

- Quem manda ser "devagar"? - provocou o amigo, enfurecendo Kristyn ainda mais. Tiago fez uma careta pra ele, e riu.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... Accio varinhas! - Tiago recolheu as varinhas que voaram em sua direção. - Olho por olho, dente por dente, meninas.

- O que me faz lembrar... - Sirius retirou uma pequena câmera do bolso, batendo várias fotos. - Também tenho um álbum de recordações, sabem? Bom, agora vamos deixar as meninas no seu "tratamento de beleza". - debochou.

- Quando voltarem a Torre, cuidado com o Filch, ele odeia que sujem o corredor. - recomendou Tiago, como uma mãe ao filho, enquanto se dirigiam a saída. Antes de irem embora, voltaram-se mais uma vez.

- Ah, e outra coisa: tomem um banho, por favor. Ninguém agüenta essa caatinga.

- Isso mesmo. - apoiou o amigo. - Por que não tentam o segundo andar. Soube que tem um lugar ótimo lá.

E saíram rindo, ignorando os olhares furiosos das duas.


	10. Encontros e Desencontros

**CAPÍTULO X**  
_**Encontros e Desencontros**_

O estrago da lama não foi tão grande como eles planejaram, pois Ana logo apareceu para socorrê-las, inventando uma desculpa qualquer para Lilly. O pior tinha sido o "encontro".

- Eu não acredito que caí na rede daquele descarado! - Kristyn estava inconformada. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, enxugando os cabelos. Mesmo depois de Ana tê-las livrado da lama, continuou sentindo-se nojenta.

- Deixe isso pra lá, Kristyn. - aconselhou Ana, divertida. - Você não tinha como saber que era ele.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Ana. - gesticulou irritada. - Sabendo ou não, eu beijei "aquela coisa"!

- E aquilo se chama beijar? - retrucou Lilly, irônica - Pensei que estavam tentando provar que Newton era um idiota.

- Isso também não vem ao caso. - respondeu, vermelha.

- A única coisa que me consola nessa história toda, é que não cheguei a fazer nada com o Potter. - comentou Lilly, satisfeita.

- Sorte sua! - rebateu Kristyn, emburrada.

- Meninas, meninas, - suspirou Ana - acho que o melhor que temos a fazer agora é esquecer toda essa história e irmos dormir. Afinal, já é muito tarde, e amanhã nós temos aula cedo.

Elas acataram aquela decisão e se deitaram, cada qual entretida com seus próprios pensamentos. Kristyn bem que queria esquecer, mas agora é que o "cachorro" não saía mesmo da sua cabeça.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, os dois Corvinais vieram até a mesa da Grifinória, se desculpar por faltarem ao encontro. Muito envergonhados, confessaram que algum engraçadinho os tinha estuporado, e os trancara no armário de vassouras do primeiro andar. As garotas perceberam que, um pouco mais adiante, os responsáveis por aquele incidente prestavam atenção a conversa, rindo com satisfação. Kristyn voltou-se para Samuel, com seu melhor sorriso.

- Não tem problema, rapazes. - respondeu, alto o suficiente para que a ouvissem. - Tenho certeza que vocês podem nos compensar pelos inconvenientes de ontem. - insinuou, com um olhar malicioso.

Lilly, vendo os dois Marotos fecharem a cara, resolveu entrar no jogo da amiga.

- Isso mesmo. O próximo sábado é dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Podemos ir juntos. - propôs, com voz sedutora. - Tenho certeza que será bem mais interessante, sem a ameaça do Filch para nos atrapalhar.

Os rapazes concordaram animados, e pouco depois voltavam para sua mesa. Olhando discretamente na direção dos Marotos, viram que Tiago observava os Corvinais com raiva, enquanto Sirius mantinha uma postura displicente. Porém, Lilly notou que suas feições estavam rígidas, e seu olhar fixo no prato a sua frente parecia soltar faíscas. As amigas se entreolharam, sorrindo vitoriosas. Afinal, a melhor vingança era aquela para qual não existia revide.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No fim das aulas da manhã, os Marotos seguiram até a cabana de Hagrid. Sirius e Tiago extremamente mal-humorados, Remo ansioso, e Pedro apenas seguindo os amigos, como sempre. Depois de vários dias de discussão, Remo descartara as idéias mirabolantes dos amigos, optando pelo caminho mais simples.

- Ora, mas que surpresa! - Hagrid os recebeu com evidente prazer. Gostava muito daqueles rapazes. - Os Marotos resolveram me visitar! O que foi, os outros alunos cansaram de serem azarados e passaram a fugir de vocês? - brincou, enquanto servia chá aos garotos.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, Tiago tomou a frente, contando ao amigo o motivo da visita.

- Ah, problemas do coração, hein? - comentou sorrindo, quando o garoto acabou o relato. - Estou surpreso com você, Remo. É o mais tímido de todos, mas provou que sabe escolher muito bem. A menina Donovan é muito jeitosa com os animais, além de ser muito bonita e ter um coração de ouro. - os quatro não concordaram muito com as prioridades dele, mas, enfim, era o Hagrid. Combinaram tudo com ele para o sábado, dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- McKinnon!

Marlene parou e virou-se, observando o rapaz que se aproximava, sorrindo. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto fingia examinar as proximidades.

- O que, Donovan? Sem escolta? - comentou, irônica. - Teu fã-clube resolveu te abandonar?

Ele a observou com um sorriso de apreciação: ela era mesmo espetacular. Em todos os aspectos.

- Pra você ver! - retrucou, bem-humorado. - Quando perceberam que eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, consideraram isso como alta traição e me mandaram para o exílio. - brincou, sorridente. Marlene fez um muxoxo descrente, e continuou o seu caminho, acompanhada pelo insistente rapaz.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu realmente não entendo? - perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ao ver que ele não desistiria. - Por que eu? Você tem a escola toda a seus pés, até as Sonserinas querem sair com você, por que cismou justo comigo?

- Digamos que seja uma piada do destino. - ironizou, com um sorriso amargo.

- Piada de mau-gosto, isso sim. - retrucou irritada. - Faça um favor a nós dois, sim? Me esqueça!

A garota afastou-se rapidamente. Ele poderia acompanhá-la, se quisesse, mas preferiu seguir em outra direção. "_Se pelo menos fosse tão fácil, Marlene"_, pensou, sombrio, enquanto se dirigia a Torre, _"Mas, contra certas forças, é inútil lutar"_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Parece que o "tratamento" fez muito bem a vocês, meninas. Estão mas bonitas do que nunca.

Ana riu e seguiu em frente, deixando as amigas sozinhas para lidarem com seus "carmas". Elas bufaram, voltando-se para encará-los.

- Oi, Lilly.

- Não me venha com "Oi, Lilly", Potter! Nunca te dei intimidade para me tratar assim! E depois de ontem, deve ter sido preciso muito óleo de peroba para se aproximarem da gente outra vez! - Tiago recuou, frente a fúria do ataque da garota.

- Calma, Evans. - interviu Sirius, tranqüilo. - Nós apenas empatamos o jogo, e você sabe disso.

- Pois então, além de arrogantes e descarados, vocês também não sabem contar! - retrucou, irritada - Foram VOCÊS quem começaram tudo isso. Mas podem ficar tranqüilos: nós decidimos que não vale a pena perder nosso tempo numa disputa infantil com os dois.

- Fugindo da raia, Donovan? - provocou Sirius.

- Eu nunca fujo, Black. - rebateu de pronto, olhando-o com arrogância. - Acontece que tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ficar brincando com vocês. Nos acham bonitas? - perguntou, irônica - Não são os únicos.

- Estão falando daqueles Corvinais? - Tiago perguntou, em tom de desprezo, fazendo um gesto de descarte. - São uns idiotas!

- Bom, nós não pensamos assim. - contradisse Lílian, encarando-o desafiadora. - Na verdade, os consideramos bem atraentes!

- E planejamos aproveitar seus atraentes "atributos" durante a visita a Hogsmeade. - completou Kristyn alegremente, ironizando em seguida - Afinal, pra que se contentar com a cópia, quando se pode ter o original, não é?

Partiram com pose de rainhas, deixando-os remoerem o insulto.

- Ouviu o que elas disseram? - perguntou em tom incrédulo um Tiago muito aborrecido. - Planejam aproveitar os "atributos" daqueles gorilas!

Sirius as observava enquanto se afastavam, um brilho perigoso nos olhos, antes de voltar-se para o amigo.

- Isso é o que nós veremos, Pontas. É o que nós veremos!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia da visita a Hogsmeade, Marcus e Samuel seguiam animados em direção a entrada principal, onde tinham combinado de encontrarem as garotas, quando de repente:

- Ei!...

- Será que pegamos muito pesado, Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago, olhando pensativamente para a cabine de desaparecimento onde tinham acabado de jogar os adversários. Olharam para o teto, fingindo pensar durante alguns segundos. - Nããããão! - responderam em uníssono.

- Pontas, meu amigo, - começou Sirius, passando o braço pelos ombros de Tiago - é como diria o grande filósofo...

- "No amor e na guerra, vale tudo!" - completou o outro, rindo, enquanto iam em direção a entrada principal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ana, será que podemos conversar um instante?

Ela se voltou ao ouvir a voz de Hagrid, e abriu um grande sorriso. Adorava o enorme guarda-caça que tinha o espírito inocente de uma criança. Encarou os sorridentes olhos de besouro.

- Olá, Hagrid. Claro que podemos conversar! - vendo-o nervoso, perguntou - Aconteceu algum problema?

- Problema? - respondeu, atrapalhado - Não, problema algum. Eu só queria a sua opinião sobre um assunto... hã... um assunto delicado. É isso, um assunto delicado. Pode vir até minha cabana, por favor? Prometo que será rápido, logo você vai poder seguir no seu passeio.

Ana concordou, intrigada, e o seguiu até a cabana.

- Espere aqui, por favor, eu não demoro. - e saiu apressado, deixando-a no meio do aposento.

Ana sorriu. Provavelmente ele tinha encontrado alguma criaturinha interessante e queria mostrá-la a ela, sabendo que compartilhava o interesse nos animais. Só esperava que não fosse nada muito perigoso. Conhecendo o amigo, esse era o fator "delicado" da questão.

Quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, Ana, que tinha ido até a lareira, voltou-se, a voz morrendo-lhe na garganta. Lupin fechou a porta depressa, e caminhou na sua direção, parando há alguns passos e observando-a de um modo ansioso.

- Cadê o Hagrid? - perguntou ao recobrar a voz.

- Foi dar uma volta. Fui eu quem pedi pra ele te trazer aqui.

- E por que, posso saber? - cruzou os braços diante do corpo, e seu tom de voz era frio.

- Ana, não faça isso com a gente...

- "Não faça isso com a gente"? - retrucou irritada - Isso vindo do cara que há poucos dias atrás me recebeu tão calorosamente. - debochou.

- Olhe, eu sei que fui um tremendo babaca, tá? - exclamou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. - Por isso te trouxe até aqui. Pra te pedir perdão e tentar consertar toda essa burrada!

- Ah, que ótimo! Então agora é assim? Você me agride, pede desculpas e fica por isso mesmo? Remo, você tem idéia do que é pra mim suportar situações como aquela? - perguntou, magoada - Você sabe o que eu sou, droga! Eu sei que sabe!

- Sim, eu sei, assim como você sabe o que EU sou! - retrucou, nervoso - Não percebe como isso me apavora? Como você pode gostar de mim, sabendo a verdade?

- Seus amigos também conhecem a verdade, e continuam gostando de você.

- É diferente. - murmurou, cansado.

- Por quê? Por que eu sou uma garota? Uma mulher? - ao vê-lo assentindo, continuou - Não vê que eu te aceitei incondicionalmente desde o momento em que te conheci? É você quem me rejeita, apenas porque conheço seus segredos. O que não percebe, é que também conhece meus segredos, Remo. E, acredite ou não, a revelação desses segredos seria tão ou mais perigosa para mim, quanto para você.

A verdade daquelas palavras pesou entre eles durante alguns minutos.

- E onde isso nos leva? - perguntou Remo, quando finalmente pareceu aceitar aquilo.

- Depende apenas de você. É capaz de deixar esses segredos de lado, e se tornar meu amigo de verdade?

- Claro, amigos, por que não? - respondeu, desapontado. Esperara conseguir algo mais que amizade, mas a escolha era dela. - Sabe, se corrermos, ainda alcançamos os outros...

Enquanto falava, Ana caminhara decidida em sua direção, parando bem a sua frente, interrompendo-o.

- Remo?

- Que é? - perguntou, cauteloso.

Ela agarrou-o pela frente das vestes.

- Cala a boca e me beije! - ordenou, puxando-o para um caloroso beijo.

Ele, feliz, a obedeceu, abraçando-a ardentemente.


	11. A Aposta

**CAPÍTULO XI**  
_**A Aposta**_

- Eu realmente não estou entendendo nada!

Kristyn largou-se no banco ao lado da prima. Lilly a acompanhou, o semblante intrigado. O grupo de amigos estava reunido em uma mesa do salão comunal. Frank ajudava Alice com a matéria de Transfiguração, enquanto Ana, Sebastian e Marlene terminavam a lição de Poções. Todos queriam se livrar das tarefas antes do início da folga do Natal, que se aproximava.

- Pode ser mais clara, Kristyn? - perguntou Marlene - O que exatamente você não entende?

- O comportamento dos caras dessa escola está muito estranho, Lenne. Digam, Sebastian e Frank, - com todo o respeito Alice - Lilly e eu somos bonitas, não é?

- Não, prima, vocês são lindas. - Frank concordou com o amigo.

- Então, por favor, nos expliquem: por que todos os rapazes da escola parecem estar nos evitando? - perguntou Lílian. - Acabamos de passar por Seymor Creevey, e ele só faltou fugir apavorado quando o cumprimentamos.

- E não foi o primeiro. Semana passada, Jack Corner ficou em nosso grupo na aula de Herbologia. Estava tão pálido que pensamos que fosse desmaiar.

Os amigos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Bom, isso realmente explica tudo! Muito obrigada pela ajuda! - ironizou Lilly, irritada.

- Desculpem, meninas. - pediu Marlene, tentando conter o riso. - Mas é difícil acreditar que vocês não saibam.

- Saber o quê, meu Deus?

- Eu explico, Kristyn. - interrompeu Sebastian - Resumindo, - começou, com ar de quem tentava não rir - parece que todos acham que vocês foram amaldiçoadas e que dá azar se aproximar de vocês.

- O quê? - gritaram em uníssono, fazendo com que várias cabeças virassem em sua direção.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. - corroborou Frank, rindo. - O boato que corre é que qualquer um que tentar se engraçar com vocês vai se arrepender.

- Mas... por quê? - perguntou Lilly, incrédula.

- Ah, tudo começou com aqueles dois Corvinais, Boot e Goldstein. Depois que apareceram no armário da Drückgeister, uma semana depois de terem sumido misteriosamente, espalharam que era a segunda vez que acontecia algo quando tentavam se encontrar com vocês.

- Por isso foram tão evasivos quando fomos perguntar como estavam. - concluiu Kristyn.

- Exatamente. E depois ainda teve o incidente com os dois da Lufa-Lufa, Branstone e Cauldwell.

- Madame Pomfrey teve muito trabalho para fazê-los voltar ao normal. Ela deu a maior bronca neles, mas continuaram insistindo que não tinham tomado Poção Polissuco para virarem morcegos. - ajudou Alice.

- Como eles tinham encontro marcado com vocês naquele dia, foi o suficiente para confirmar a história da "maldição". - concluiu Sebastian.

Lilly e Kristyn não conseguiam falar, tamanho o espanto. Se entreolharam, boquiabertas, para logo em seguida levantarem-se, indo decididas até onde os Marotos jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

- Vocês devem estar muito satisfeitos!

Viraram-se para as garotas, enquanto o snap explodia na cara de Pedro.

- Donovan, você já foi mais articulada, sabia? - provocou Sirius.

- Escute aqui, Black, esse joguinho de vocês já foi longe demais! Eu não vou cair no ostracismo social, como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa, só por sua causa.

- Isso mesmo! - apoiou Lilly, lançando um olhar furioso para os dois, que tinham as expressões mais inocentes do mundo. - Tratem de arrumar um jeito de consertar todo o estrago que essa brincadeira de mau-gosto causou.

- Ah, vocês estão falando sobre a "maldição". - Tiago falou como se houvesse acabado de matar uma charada. - Mas não sei por que estão nos acusando. Não temos nada a ver com isso.

- É isso aí! Não temos culpa se os outros são uns medrosos. Pessoalmente, acho que tudo isso não passa de lenda. Pura bobagem.

- Eu concordo. Aposto que se saíssem conosco, não nos aconteceria nada de mau!

- Muito pelo contrário. - completou Sirius, com um sorrisinho malicioso - Aliás, Pontas, acho que acabou de encontrar a solução perfeita para o problema. Que tal, meninas? Estamos dispostos a ajudá-las a desmentir esse boato idiota, e provar que não são perigosas para rapazes incautos.

Lílian não agüentou e virou-se, indo embora antes que perdesse e controle e começasse a gritar. Kristyn estreitou os olhos, que lançavam faíscas furiosas na direção dos rapazes.

- Vá sonhando, Black! - sibilou e saiu atrás da amiga, deixando-os rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Passava muito da meia-noite quando Sebastian acordou sobressaltado. Levantou-se rapidamente, vestindo-se em silêncio, e desceu para o salão comunal. Logo depois as primas surgiram do dormitório feminino, as expressões preocupadas.

- Ele está nos esperando. - informou em tom grave - Kristyn...

A garota assentiu, fechando os olhos.

- Vamos. - disse um segundo depois.

Quem estivesse observando não entenderia por que a entrada se abriu, fechando pouco depois, porque não veria os três jovens que por ali passaram, indo em direção à gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório do diretor. Depois de darem a senha, "delícias gasosas", seguiram pelas escadas até onde Dumbledore os aguardava. Pararam diante de sua mesa, e os olhos que normalmente tinham um brilho risonho, estavam muito sérios.

- Srta. Donovan, por gentileza...

- Claro, desculpe, professor.

No instante seguinte voltavam a ser visíveis e Dumbledore pediu que se sentassem antes de começarem a reunião.

- Começa hoje. - informou Sebastian.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Ele vai atacar alguém do alto escalão do Ministério, enquanto seus seguidores fazem uma "festinha" com trouxas de um vilarejo próximo.

Ana fechou os olhos às palavras do primo. Ainda sentia o horror que a visão lhe trouxera.

- Então é verdade. - comentou Dumbledore, muito triste - Entraremos em um tempo de trevas.

- E será um tempo longo e doloroso. - completou Sebastian, amargo. - Sofreremos muitas perdas, veremos aqueles a quem amamos serem destruídos, amigos tombarão na batalha, enquanto outros trairão a quem neles confiam. Nenhuma família ficará livre do mal que esse tempo trará.

- É o que seu Dom mostra? - Sebastian assentiu.

- O meu também. - interviu Ana, sofrida. - Mostra algo mais, porém. A esperança nascerá em meio ao sofrimento.

- É verdade. - concordou o primo - Mas até lá, será preciso muita luta e muito sacrifício para impedir o domínio total das trevas sobre o nosso mundo.

- Pode confiar de que temos muitos aliados prontos a sacrificarem-se nessa luta. - afirmou Dumbledore, enérgico. - Apesar de que, eu tinha esperanças, ainda que pequenas, de não chegarmos a este ponto.

- Mas chegamos. - interrompeu Kristyn. - E eu gostaria de me juntar a nossos aliados na batalha.

- Não, srta. Donovan, nenhum de vocês deve interferir diretamente na luta, pelo menos não por enquanto. Sabe disso.

- Eu sei. - suspirou, vencida. - Mas me sinto tão impotente...

- Conhecíamos o preço, Kristyn. - interviu Sebastian, suavemente. - Sem arrependimentos, lembra-se?

Retribuiu o sorriso cansado do primo, envergonhada. Sabia que para ele e Ana, o preço era maior. Afinal, ao contrário deles, ela só via flashes. Podia apenas imaginar a dor que sentiam, sabendo de antemão o que iria acontecer, ou sentindo todo o sofrimento desses acontecimentos, sem nada poder fazer para evitá-los.

- O que preciso de vocês agora é que sigam vivendo como qualquer um de seus colegas, estudando e fazendo tudo o mais que é próprio de sua idade. Aproveitem o pouco de paz que nos resta. Apenas mantenham-me informado daquilo que puderem. Agora voltem para suas camas e tentem dormir. Precisam descansar, pois o fardo que aceitaram é muito pesado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte o _Profeta Diário_ trouxe estampada na primeira página a foto de um enorme crânio, aparentemente composto de estrelas de esmeralda, uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua, e envolto em uma névoa de fumaça esverdeada. Pairava ameaçador sobre uma bela mansão.

A reportagem, encimada pela manchete "Ministro da Magia Sofre Ataque Fatal", informava que o Ministro e toda sua família tinham sido mortos pela maldição Avada Kedavra, e a única pista do assassino era a sinistra figura sobre sua casa. O mesmo sinal tinha sido avistado há alguns quilômetros adiante de onde o ministro morava, onde ocorrera o massacre de trouxas de um vilarejo.

Conforme as notícias se espalhavam, o burburinho das conversas ia ficando cada vez mais alto no salão principal. A revolta e o medo tomavam conta de todos, que passaram a olhar na direção da mesa dos professores, a procura de Dumbledore, o único em quem confiavam em situações de crise. Porém, o diretor estava ausente, o que aumentou ainda mais sua apreensão.

Kristyn olhava fixamente para o jornal em suas mãos. "Cinqüenta e oito mortos! Ana, você...?", ergueu os olhos para encontrar os da prima, que estava extremamente pálida, os lábios trêmulos. Ela assentiu. Kristyn olhou para o primo, e viu a dor e a amargura que havia em seu olhar fixo na mesa diante de si.

Levantou-se e seguiu decidida para o local onde os Marotos estavam sentados. Ignorando os outros três, inclinou-se para falar ao ouvido de Remo.

- Lupin, sua namorada precisa de você. Agora!

Continuou caminhando até sentar-se ao lado de Marlene, mais adiante.

- Marlene, eu vou ser direta. Você gosta do Sebastian, não é?

- Kristyn, o que...

- Sim ou não?

- Olha, nós somos amigas, mas isso não te dá o direito ...

- Eu tô pouco me lixando se tenho direito ou não! Eu amo Sebastian como a um irmão, mais até. Agora, olhe para ele. Olhe! - Marlene obedeceu, notando a grande tristeza no semblante do rapaz. - Você não tem idéia de como ele está sofrendo nesse instante. Eu queria muito poder confortá-lo, mas só existe uma pessoa no mundo que é capaz disso, e ela está na minha frente. Então, me responda: sim ou não?

Marlene continuou observando o rapaz que agora saía cabisbaixo do salão, então suspirou.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Nesse caso, por favor, faça alguma coisa. Conheço seu espírito determinado, sei que não me desapontará. - sorriu e voltou para o seu lugar, agora sozinha, já que Ana também tinha saído do salão com o Lupin. Marlene hesitou alguns minutos, então saiu atrás de Sebastian.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ei, Donovan, o que está acontecendo? - Sirius sentou-se ao lado da garota, que fingiu examinar suas anotações.

- Você já foi mais articulado, sabia, Black? - devolveu, maldosa. - Não faço idéia do que está falando.

- Não? Primeiro você intima o Remo daquele jeito, depois dá uma chamada na McKinnon que a faz correr rapidinho atrás do seu primo. Que foi? Sua vida amorosa anda tão monótona que resolveu bancar o cupido, é? - provocou, irônico.

- Será que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, você podia deixar de ser um completo idiota? - ela falou aquilo de forma lenta, a voz traduzindo um pouco da mágoa que sentia.

Vendo o estado de perturbação em que ela se encontrava, Sirius desculpou-se.

- Isso os afetou demais, não foi? - perguntou suavemente, apontando o jornal.

- Vão ficar bem. Ainda mais com Lupin e McKinnon ajudando.

- E você?

- Eu também, é claro. Assim que encontrar alguém em que descarregar minha frustração. - brincou, propondo a seguir - Quer se candidatar?

- Depende. O que tem em mente? - perguntou malicioso - Conheço ótimas maneiras de se livrar de frustrações.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? - retrucou, entre irritada e divertida.

- Por que não tenta me dar jeito?

- Quem aprecia metas inatingíveis é você, meu caro, não eu.

- Já provei que a meta a qual se refere não é tão inatingível assim.

- E eu já disse pra guardar muito bem essa lembrança, pois foi a primeira e última vez que conseguiu tal feito.

- Quer apostar?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você o quê?

Estavam as três em seu quarto da Torre. Ana ria muito, observando uma Lilly furiosa encarar Kristyn, que calmamente lixava as unhas, depois de ter soltado a "bomba".

- Como você pôde fazer isso?

- Olha, foi muito fácil, viu? E eu não sei por que você está tão nervosa. Achei que ia ficar contente.

Ana riu ainda mais da cara que Lilly fez.

- Contente? Você faz uma aposta onde, se perder, eu tenho que sair com o insuportável do Potter, e ainda acha que eu tenho que ficar contente? - ela estava quase histérica agora.

- Mas... - retrucou Kristyn - se eu ganhar, ficamos livres da perseguição dos dois, sem falar dessa "maldição" idiota.

- E quem garante que você vai ganhar?

- Eu garanto! Pense bem, Lilly: pra ele ganhar, eu teria que beijá-lo, de livre e espontânea vontade, sem subterfúgios, truques, enganos, totalmente consciente e de acordo com o que estou fazendo. Ou seja: é impossível. - concluiu serena.

Ana sorriu maliciosamente. A prima estava muito confiante, mas esquecera de um pequeno detalhe: Sirius era um Maroto. Talvez o mais perigoso deles. Ia ser muito divertido acompanhar aquela aposta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Você o quê?

- É isso aí, Pontas. - Sirius parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. - Não precisa me agradecer.

- Agradecer? Você ficou louco, Sirius?

- Que foi, meu amigo? - retrucou Sirius, irônico. - Acha que não consigo?

- Deixa eu ver... - Tiago fingiu pensar. - Estamos falando da garota que te "arremessou" para longe quando você se engraçou com ela da primeira vez. - começou a enumerar - Depois, quando você tentou beijá-la, acabou de joelhos, com o "equipamento" avariado. Só conseguiu algum resultado positivo quanto estava disfarçado, e pelo que me contou, essa opção não é válida. Claro, tá no papo! - debochou.

- Sabe que eu adoro um desafio.

- Ficou louco. - concluiu Tiago - Pense bem, Sirius, se você não conseguir, teremos que abandonar toda a campanha. Já imaginou, a fila de caras que vai se formar para ficarem com as duas?

- Isso não vai acontecer, Pontas. - redargüiu, calmamente.

- E pode me dizer da onde vem toda essa certeza?

- Eu tenho meus métodos pra vencer essa aposta. Além disso, a Donovan é muito esperta, mas peca pela impulsividade.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela aceitou a aposta, mas esqueceu de estipular um prazo. Portanto... - começou, sugestivamente.

- ...você pode demorar o tempo que for preciso para ganhar a aposta, e ela não poderá contestar. - completou Tiago, finalmente entendendo a artimanha do amigo. - Almofadinhas, você é um gênio!

- Acabou de descobrir a Inglaterra, Pontas. - retrucou, arrogante.

Remo, que apenas acompanhava a discussão dos amigos, sorriu. Sirius estava muito confiante, mas pelo pouco que conhecia de Kristyn, aquela omissão não tinha sido um descuido. Não sabia o que a garota planejava, mas tinha certeza que o embate dos dois seria memorável.


	12. A Provação de Tiago

**CAPÍTULO XII**  
_**A Provação de Tiago**_

- Acordem, preguiçosos!

A voz de Sirius ecoou pelo dormitório, acordando os amigos. Tiago, com o susto, caiu da cama.

- Droga, Sirius! Pra que esse escândalo? - reclamou, irritado.

- É o primeiro dia das férias de Natal, Pontas!

- E o que isso tem demais? Por que tá tão animado? - perguntou Remo, levantando-se.

- Ora, Aluado, não sabe que quase todo mundo foi passar os feriados em casa? Já me informei de tudo. Na Torre só estamos nós três, o Longbottom, a McKinnon, a Whitby, a Evans e os Donovan. É a oportunidade perfeita pra ganhar aquela aposta. Afinal, formamos cinco casais.

- Eu não sei se Kristyn e Lílian concordam com você, Sirius.

- Tenho que concordar com ele, Almofadinhas. - comentou Tiago, rindo - Você tem tanta chance de ganhar essa aposta, quanto eu de ser recebido aos beijos pela Evans.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ana, Kristyn e Lílian desceram animadas para o salão comunal, fazendo planos para a semana de folga que teriam pela frente, livres de aulas e lições, e juntaram-se a Sebastian e Marlene, que estavam a uma mesa no canto do salão.

- Bom dia, pombinhos!

Sebastian apenas sorriu do cumprimento espirituoso da prima, enquanto Marlene mostrou a língua para amiga.

- Bom dia, sua boboca! Bom dia, meninas.

- Cadê a Alice? - perguntou Lílian, enquanto sentavam-se.

- Foi com Frank até a biblioteca. Acreditam que ontem ela ficou até tarde estudando uma nova poção para o trabalho da Drückgeister?

- Cara, ela tá levando muito a sério essa idéia de ser tornar Auror, não é?

- Realmente, Kristyn. Ainda mais depois dos últimos acontecimentos. - respondeu Marlene, parecendo se arrepender em seguida.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre eles. Ninguém gostava de pensar sobre aquele assunto, ainda mais falar sobre ele. Lílian tentou desviar o rumo da conversa, e pegou um copo que estava sobre a mesa.

- Oba, suco de abóbora! Estou morrendo de sede!

- Não, Lilly! Isso não é... - mas o aviso de Marlene chegou tarde. Lílian já tinha bebido o conteúdo do copo.

- Oi, Lilly.

Tiago tinha acabado de descer do dormitório, junto com Sirius e Remo. Lílian voltou-se para ele de forma brusca.

- Isso é jeito de falar comigo? - perguntou, indignada. Os amigos, acostumados com suas brigas com Potter, não deram importância. Até que ela levantou-se, foi até ele e o abraçou, provocando o espanto de todos. Marlene gemeu, encostando a testa na mesa. - Trate de me cumprimentar direito! - ordenou, manhosa, beijando Tiago, que era o mais embasbacado de todos.

- Se isso for um sonho... - disse, ofegante, quando afastaram-se um pouco - ... eu mato quem me acordar! - concluiu, fazendo-a rir. Abraçou-a mais forte, beijando-a novamente, e indo para um canto mais afastado do salão, sem ligar mínima para audiência que tinham. Todos assistiam aquela cena, sem acreditar em seus olhos.

- E as minhas chances aumentam! - exclamou Sirius, sorrindo, quando finalmente se recuperou do choque.

- Oh, meu Deus, ela vai ficar furiosa! - Marlene olhava desalentada para os dois.

- Por quê, McKinnon? Ela quem agarrou o Tiago, todos estão de prova! - Sirius correu logo em defesa do amigo.

- É verdade, Marlene. Ele não teve culpa de nada. - ajudou Remo, sentando-se ao lado de Ana, cumprimentando-a com um beijo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar. - murmurou Kristyn, ainda observando a amiga, que não parecia que largaria o rapaz tão cedo. - Nunca imaginaria que Lilly seria capaz de uma loucura dessas.

- E ela não seria! - interrompeu Marlene, atraindo a atenção de todos. - É tudo culpa disto! - apontou para o copo que Lílian deixara sobre a mesa.

- Suco de abóbora?

- Isso não é suco de abóbora, Sirius. É a poção que Alice preparou ontem. Ela deixou aqui enquanto ia na biblioteca com o Frank, verificar alguns detalhes.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: uma Poção do Amor.

- É isso aí, Sebastian. Mas é uma fórmula nova, não sabemos ainda como ela age.

- Bom, parece que os efeitos são um pouco óbvios, não? - comentou Sirius, irônico, indicando os dois, que não se largavam. - Quem diria que a Evans pudesse ser tão voraz!

Kristyn o olhou de cara feia, criticando seu comentário maldoso.

- É melhor irmos atrás da Alice para descobrirmos tudo sobre essa poção, e como podemos reverter seus efeitos. E vamos levar a Lilly. - determinou, levantando-se, sendo seguida por Ana e Marlene.

- Você é uma estraga prazeres, Donovan. - criticou Sirius - Deixa o cara curtir o momento. Ele tá atrás dela há um tempão!

Kristyn fez que não ouviu, indo até o casal e interrompendo o ardente _namoro_ dos dois.

- Lilly, a Alice tá esperando a gente, vamos.

- Ah, Kristyn, eu vou ficar aqui mesmo, com o Tiago, ok?

- É melhor você ir, Lílian. - interrompeu Sebastian, aproximando-se e segurando Tiago pelo braço, afastando-o da garota. - Eu e o Potter temos algumas coisinhas pra conversar, em particular. - Tiago quis protestar, mas Sebastian o fez ficar quieto.

- Se é assim... - seguiu as amigas, contrariada.

Potter desvencilhou-se de Sebastian.

- Qual é a tua, hein, Donovan? - perguntou, irritado. Remo interviu, explicando o caso todo ao amigo.

- Acredite ou não, Potter, eu só quis te ajudar.

- Por favor, Donovan, nunca me ajude assim, ok? - debochou Sirius.

Sebastian o ignorou, sua atenção estava toda voltada para o rapaz que começara a andar pra lá e pra cá, nervoso.

- Tá, ela bebeu uma poção e pirou... O que esperam que eu faça? Que eu fuja dela? - perguntou, irônico.

- Seria a melhor solução.

- Agora quem pirou foi você, Donovan! Sabe há quanto tempo eu corro atrás dessa garota?

- Mais ou menos. E é por isso mesmo que o melhor que você tem a fazer é ficar o mais longe possível dela.

Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares, que diziam claramente: "Ele pirou!".

- Donovan tem razão, Tiago.

- Até você, Aluado! Esperava mais lealdade dos meus amigos!

- A coisa toda é na verdade muito simples, Potter: você gosta dela de verdade. Acho que todos nós aqui sabemos disso. Agora, você tem duas opções: ser decente e evitá-la até que volte ao normal; ou aproveitar essa paixão temporária dela, que deve durar poucas horas, e perder toda e qualquer chance que poderia vir a ter com ela. Pois pode ter certeza: se fizer isso, nunca mais conseguirá se aproximar de Lílian novamente.

Tiago ponderou as palavras do rapaz durante alguns instantes e, a contra gosto, teve que lhe dar razão.

- Por que tudo que é bom, dura pouco? - lamentou Tiago, desanimado.

- Deixa disso, Pontas, você até que aproveitou bastante esse "surto" da Evans. - provocou Sirius, rindo da cara de sofrimento do amigo.

- É melhor irmos para biblioteca, ajudar os outros a encontrar um antídoto para essa poção. - propôs Remo - Você, não, Tiago. Fique aqui, bem longe da Lílian.

Saíram todos, deixando para trás um Tiago tristonho. Por um instante, achou que seu sonho finalmente se realizava, para logo em seguida ser forçado a abrir mão dele. Era muito injusto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na biblioteca, depois de explicarem o caso a Alice, passaram a pesquisar as características dessa nova poção. Quando, pouco depois, os rapazes chegaram, dividiram-se em dois grupos: enquanto elas avaliavam as anotações de Alice, eles procuravam livros que os ajudassem a encontrar uma solução para o problema.

- Alice, o que você pretendia com essa poção? - perguntou Kristyn, franzindo a testa enquanto observava a fórmula que a amiga criara.

- Por quê, Kristyn? - perguntou Ana, intrigada.

- Por quê? Olha só isso: pó de chifre de unicórnio, casca de salgueiro, seiva de cantárida, pétala de champaca amassada, madeira sulina moída... Isso não é uma poção do amor, é um Viagra mágico!

- O que é Viagra?

- Deixa isso pra lá, Marlene. - respondeu Ana, rindo - Mas Kristyn tem razão, Alice. O que você pretendia com essa fórmula?

- Ah, só queria deixá-la mais interessante. As pessoas ficam tão idiotas com a poção original...

- Bom, você conseguiu. Ficou muiiiiiito interessante! - provocou Kristyn, rindo. - O Potter que o diga! Pensei que a Lilly ia engolir o pobre coitado!

- Pobre coitado! Ele tava era adorando tudo aquilo. Acho que ele nunca nem sonhou com tanto _ardor_ da parte da Lílian.

Todas riram muito, e voltaram ao trabalho, analisando as informações que obtinham dos livros. Passaram um bom tempo naquela pesquisa.

- Uma boa notícia! - anunciou Ana - Ao que tudo indica, os efeitos da poção duram apenas três horas.

- É, mais tem uma coisa que a Lilly não vai gostar nem um pouco. - comentou Marlene, comparando as anotações de Alice com o livro que pesquisava.

- E o que é?

- Parece que a poção só faz efeito quando já se sente algo forte pela pessoa em questão.

- Isso quer dizer que a Lílian gosta do Tiago? - perguntou Alice, espantada.

- É provável que nem ela saiba, mas é isso aí!

- Olha, meninas, acho melhor mantermos essa informação apenas entre nós.

- Também acho, Kristyn. - apoiou Ana - Não quero nem imaginar se o Potter fica sabendo disso.

As outras concordaram, e naquele momento os rapazes voltaram para mesa, com outra pilha de livros.

- Cadê a Lílian? - perguntou Kristyn ao primo.

- Como assim, cadê a Lílian?

- Ora, ela não foi buscar os livros com vocês?

- Foi, Alice, mas ela veio trazer uma braçada de livros, já faz um tempão.

Ante essa informação de Frank todos se entreolharam, compreendendo o que aquilo devia significar. Saíram em disparada para a Torre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tiago estava sentado no sofá em frente a lareira, observando as chamas, enquanto revivia cada momento que tivera com Lilly pouco antes. Só essas lembranças eram capazes de fazer o seu corpo ferver. De repente, duas delicadas mãos cobriram seus olhos e ele sentiu o delicioso perfume que sempre o perturbava. A tortura ia começar.

- Lilly!

- Adivinhão! - brincou, dando a volta no sofá, e sentando-se no colo do rapaz, fazendo-o perder o fôlego. - Que acha de continuarmos nossa conversinha, hã? - beijou-o ardentemente.

Tiago se sentia totalmente perdido. Lílian afagava seus cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra insinuava-se por dentro de sua camisa, acariciando seu peito. E os lábios... ah, aqueles lábios eram uma verdadeira perdição! Inconscientemente Tiago retribuía o beijo, abraçando-a pela cintura, apesar de saber que devia se afastar da garota. Com muito esforço, reuniu determinação suficiente para afastá-la um pouco.

- Lílian, por favor, nós não podemos...

- Ora, Tiago, deixe de ser bobo. - criticou a garota, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar-se - Estamos sozinhos aqui, ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. - lançou-lhe um olhar provocante, antes de beijá-lo novamente. Tiago sentiu a mão que lhe acariciava o peito deslizar lentamente por seu abdômen, insinuando-se mais para baixo. Levantou-se num pulo, derrubando Lílian no sofá, e indo para o outro lado do salão. Pensava que seu corpo ia virar cinzas, tal o calor que sentia. - Tiago Potter, volte já aqui! - ordenou Lilly, indignada.

- Não, senhora. Eu já falei que não podemos fazer isso!

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginaria que o _grande_ Tiago Potter seria tão puritano. - ironizou, divertida.

- Pois não é que sou? - retrucou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Sabe, você fica muito _sexy_ quando faz isso. - declarou, manhosa.

- Hã? Você acha, é? - passou a mão novamente pelos cabelos, satisfeito, antes de lembrar que não deveria incentivá-la - Bom, isso não importa, agora. Trate de ficar bem comportadinha aí... Lilly, eu disse pra ficar aí!

Lílian levantou-se, caminhando sedutora em sua direção, e seu olhar provocante dizia que ele estava mesmo encrencado. Desviou-se para o lado do salão, deixando uma mesa entre os dois. A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Ah, entendi... você está querendo brincar, não é? - contornou a mesa, enquanto ele fugia pelo outro lado. - O que eu ganho se conseguir te pegar? - perguntou sugestivamente.

- Tudo o que você quiser, querida. - respondeu Tiago, uma nota de desespero em sua voz. _"Mesmo porque, eu não resisto a outra sessão de tortura!"_, pensou, enquanto tentava de todo jeito manter Lílian a distância.

Ficaram algum tempo naquela brincadeira de gato e rato, e Tiago não conseguia acreditar no absurdo da situação. Ainda bem que os amigos não estavam ali, pois se Sirius visse aquela cena, ele não teria mais um minuto de paz: teria que agüentar a zoação do amigo até o fim de seus dias.

- Ahá, te peguei! - exclamou Lílian, triunfante. Encurralara Tiago num canto do salão, colocando um braço de cada lado de seu corpo, as mãos apoiadas na parede atrás dele. Estavam ambos ofegantes, e Tiago pediu força aos céus, observando como os belos seios da garota, realçados pela suéter justa, erguiam-se no ritmo acelerado da sua respiração. Lílian sorriu maliciosa, acompanhando o olhar do rapaz. - E então, se rende? - murmurou, sedutora, os lábios a milímetros dos dele.

- Eu nunca me rendo. - retrucou, e num movimento ágil, passou por baixo do braço dela, afastando-se rapidamente da garota, que bufou, batendo o pé, indignada.

Nesse momento, o Retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, e os amigos entraram correndo, estacando ao ver Tiago de um lado do salão, ofegante e aflito, e Lílian do outro lado, parecendo furiosa.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Remo, cautelosamente.

Ao seu lado, Ana parecia prestes a cair na risada.

- Quer saber o que está acontecendo, Lupin? - perguntou Lílian, sarcástica. Apontou para Tiago, que se juntara aos amigos. - O seu amiguinho aí está fugindo de mim! É isso que está acontecendo!

Todos suspiraram aliviados, enquanto Sirius olhava ironicamente para o amigo, que, muito vermelho, observava atentamente os cadarços do seu tênis. De repente, Lílian ficou muito pálida, assustando a todos. Tiago correu, segurando-a no momento em que ela desmaiou. Virou-se para os amigos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Acho que o efeito da poção acabou. - deduziu Ana.

- É o que parece. Vamos levá-la para o dormitório, é melhor. - propôs Marlene, sacando sua varinha. - Você não pode ir lá, Tiago, deixa que nós resolvemos isso.

Fez um feitiço, fazendo Lilly levitar escadas acima, até sua cama. As meninas a seguiram. Tiago foi até um canto do salão, atirando-se sobre uma poltrona, os olhos fechados. Parecia exausto. Os outros acharam melhor deixá-lo em paz. Exceto Sirius.

- Pontas, meu amigo, estou impressionado com seu autocontrole. - provocou, sentando-se em frente ao amigo.

- Não enche, Sirius!

- Calma, Tiago! Só estou te elogiando. Na verdade, acho que você deveria ganhar uma placa de honra no _"Clube dos Cavaleiros Andantes"_.

- É realmente bom saber que meu melhor amigo me apóia tanto! - ironizou Tiago, enquanto Sirius ria. Levantou-se, irritado, indo em direção ao Retrato.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Sirius, tentando parar de rir.

- Fazer uma visitinha àquela piscina do segundo andar. Nunca precisei tanto de um banho frio!

Saiu do salão, ouvindo a gargalhada do amigo às suas costas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando Kristyn desceu para o salão comunal, depois de algum tempo, encontrou apenas Sirius, numa poltrona perto da janela, observando a neve do lado de fora. Parecia muito concentrado, mas voltou-se assim que ela chegou.

- E aí, como ela está?

- Dormindo como uma pedra. As garotas ficaram com ela, para o caso de acontecer algo. E o Potter?

Sirius sorriu ironicamente.

- Foi esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

- Ele deve estar mesmo precisando. - Kristyn riu, sentando-se de frente para ele - Lílian parecia muito zangada com ele.

- E, para variar um pouco, porque ele estava fugindo dela. Isso é que eu chamo de ironia. - brincou Sirius. - Bem que podia ter sido você a tomar a poção, Donovan.

- O quê, Black? Acha que seria melhor para o Potter se fosse eu a persegui-lo? - perguntou com ar falsamente inocente.

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Poderia poupar muito tempo para nós dois. Está tão atraída por mim quanto eu por você, não adianta negar.

- Black, você é tão convencido que me admira que o peso de seu ego não te mantenha pregado ao chão, sem conseguir sequer andar.

- Pode brincar à vontade, mas sabe que falo a verdade. Por que não irmos direto ao que nos interessa?

- Você realmente sabe tentar uma garota. - ironizou, cruzando as pernas. Sorriu ao ver o olhar dele preso as formas que a calça justa revelava. - Está me decepcionando, Black. Achei que o maior conquistador de Hogwarts fosse bem melhor nesse jogo.

- Que jogo?

- Sedução. Sempre considerei um jogo muito interessante. - ela respondeu, displicente, divertindo-se ao ver os olhos dele se estreitarem perigosamente. - E _você_ me pareceu o parceiro mais indicado. Os outros são muito insossos. - enfatizou a afirmação com um gesto de desdém. - Como você mesmo disse, são uns covardes.

- Estou lisonjeado. - ironizou Sirius, levantando-se, ficando em frente a janela, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Assim como ela, vestia preto dos pés a cabeça. Kristyn sabia que ele estava era aborrecido por ser tratado como um brinquedo.

- É, mas eu acho que me enganei. - lamentou ela. - Você parece não estar nada familiarizado com o que tenho em mente. As garotas aqui o acostumaram mal, eu acho.

- Pode ter certeza de que não vai se arrepender de sua escolha. Se é sedução o que quer, é o que terá. Só não reclame depois.

Kristyn também se levantou, ficando de frente para ele, que havia voltado as costas para janela. A distância entre eles era bem pequena, o que era o suficiente para acelerar a pulsação dos dois.

- Se corresponder as minhas expectativas, Black, nenhum de nós terá do que reclamar. - retrucou sugestivamente. - Eu garanto.

Sirius olhou sugestivamente para cima. Acompanhando-lhe o olhar, Kristyn percebeu que estavam parados exatamente embaixo de um ramo de visco. Voltou a encarar o rapaz, que lhe lançou um olhar maroto.

- Parece que eu vou ganhar meu beijo, afinal. - comentou malicioso, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

- Se acha que vou perder a aposta por causa de superstições, está enganado, Black.

- E se não contar para aposta? - propôs, sedutor - Afinal, o trato é que não poderia haver nenhum tipo de pressão sobre você. Nem mesmo uma tradição natalina. Vamos lá, Donovan, diga que é meu dia de sorte.

- Talvez seja... - Kristyn respondeu, felina, aproximando-se mais dele, e pousando as mãos em seu peito, deslizando-as em seguida para os seus ombros, enquanto encostava o corpo no dele. Sirius continuava na mesma posição, sequer tirara as mãos dos bolsos, mas ficara alerta, o corpo tenso, e seu olhar revelava sua expectativa, enquanto o rosto da garota aproximava-se lentamente do seu, os lindos olhos azuis provocando-o com seu brilho malicioso. Quando seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância, Kristyn desviou-os lateralmente, traçando um caminho pela face até sua orelha, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo levemente, antes de sussurrar com voz rouca. - ... ou talvez não.

Afastou-se depressa na direção do seu dormitório, rindo, deixando pra trás um frustrado Sirius Black. Ele voltou-se novamente para janela, sentindo ainda o sangue correndo acelerado em suas veias.

_"Dois podem jogar esse jogo, srta. Donovan._", pensou, _"Vai descobrir que sou um adversário à sua altura. Em breve, muito breve."_, prometeu silenciosamente.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando Tiago voltou, todos estavam reunidos no salão comunal. Dando de cara com Lílian, ele a cumprimentou com cautela.

- Oi, Lilly.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim, Potter! - retrucou a garota, virando-lhe as costas e ignorando-o.

Sem saber se ficava aliviado ou desapontado, Tiago foi juntar-se a Sirius, nas poltronas em frente a janela. O amigo riu ao notar seus cabelos úmidos, prova de que não brincara sobre o banho frio.

- Não comece, Sirius. - sentou-se pesadamente na poltrona em frente ao amigo, que ergueu as mão em sinal de rendição. - Cadê o Lupin?

Sirius indicou um canto mais afastado do salão, onde Remo e Ana estavam entretidos numa conversa animada.

- Quem diria, hein, Almofadinhas? - brincou Tiago - Justo o Aluado, o mais tímido dos Marotos, foi o primeiro a conseguir a garota dos seus sonhos.

- Não fique tão desanimado, Pontas, não estamos tão mal assim. Você até já conseguiu uma amostra grátis! - provocou, rindo.

- Por favor, não me lembre, já passei muito tempo no segundo andar! - gemeu Tiago, fazendo o amigo rir ainda mais - É muita provação!

- Você ainda pode desistir. - sugeriu Sirius, debochado - Tem muita garota em Hogwarts a fim de Tiago Potter. Esqueça a Evans, e parta para outra.

- Nem pensar, Almofadinhas! Depois de hoje, fiquei ainda mais determinado. - ele olhou para mesa onde Lílian ria com os amigos, observando-a com atenção. - Custe o que custar, eu vou conquistar essa garota!


	13. Provocante Reencontro

**CAPÍTULO XIII**  
_**Provocante Reencontro**_

**N/A:** Gente, Espero que estejam gostando. Infelizmente, qdo fiz o cadastro nesse site, ativei sem querer o comando que impede a postagem de reviews por anônimos. Acho que agora consegui consertar o problema, por favor, deixem comentários pra eu saber se estão gostando. Esse cap. é dedicado a dois amigos meus, o Gui e a Drica, micareteiros de carteirinha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fazia um lindo dia de sol, bem diferente de quando os Donovan estiveram pela primeira vez na plataforma 9 ¾. Agora eles ocupavam, junto com seus amigos, as duas últimas cabines do Expresso, que os levaria para o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Muita coisa tinha acontecido naqueles quase dois anos. Os Marotos tinham deixado a escola de pernas para o ar com suas traquinagens. Sirius e Tiago continuavam em suas respectivas campanhas com Kristyn e Lílian, mas, para desânimo dos dois, ainda sem obter o resultado esperado; Lílian e Remo se tornaram monitores, para extremo desgosto dos amigos de Aluado; surpreendentemente, Pettigrew arrumara uma namorada, uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, e estava completamente embasbacado por ela; Anastácia e Lupin, Sebastian e Marlene, e Frank e Alice formavam os casais mais estáveis de Hogwarts: todo mundo já se acostumara em vê-los juntos pela escola, e até as fãs de Sebastian aceitaram o fato de que o rapaz estava fora de seu alcance. Mas a coisa mais importante não acontecera em Hogwarts.

Os ataques a família do Ministro da Magia e ao vilarejo trouxa foram apenas o início de uma série que trouxe o terror a comunidade bruxa. Um novo bruxo das trevas surgira, mais terrível que qualquer outro, a simples menção do seu nome provocando o pânico, e logo a maioria das pessoas recusavam-se a dizê-lo, temendo atrair o mal que ele significava. Esse bruxo tinha muitos seguidores, e esses pareciam aumentar a cada dia. Ninguém sabia ao certo quem eram, pois escondiam-se sob máscaras e capuzes, e usavam a alcunha de _Comensais da Morte_. O medo e a desconfiança impedia a formação de novos laços de amizade na comunidade bruxa, e mesmo antigos laços eram tratados muitas vezes com cautela, devido a inúmeras traições.

O único lugar onde todos se sentiam seguros era em Hogwarts, pois era sabido que o único a quem Voldemort temia era seu diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Por isso o fim das férias de verão trazia uma alegria a mais aquele ano, além daquela de rever os amigos. Os estudantes poderiam, enfim, levar uma vida relativamente normal. Os Donovan, junto com Lilly, Tiago, Remo e Sirius, aguardavam a chegada de Frank, Alice e Marlene. Pedro tinha ido encontrar a namorada em outro vagão. Desde de que Ana e Remo começaram a namorar, tinha se tornado natural os Marotos juntarem-se a eles em várias ocasiões.

- E aí, pessoal, como foram as férias? - perguntou Sirius, olhando diretamente para Kristyn, sentada a sua frente.

- Maravilhosas, e as suas? - respondeu casualmente.

- Razoáveis. Um pouco tediosas. - comentou Sirius, com seu costumeiro tom arrogante.

- Na verdade, Kristyn, Sirius parece entediado desde antes dos N.O.M.s - interviu Remo, em tom brincalhão - Acho que não ficou muito satisfeito com o _desaparecimento_ de vocês.

- Nós não desaparecemos, Remo. - retrucou Ana - Sabe que precisamos atender a uma emergência familiar, e que por isso fizemos o exame em época especial.

Sabiam, porém, que a verdade é que, devido aos seus dons, foi decidido que eles deveriam fazer o exame à parte dos demais alunos, para evitar qualquer tipo de problema. Por isso, aquela história tinha sido inventada para não atrair a atenção dos demais.

- Mas, pelo que eu soube, Remo, ele conseguiu driblar o tédio, não é mesmo? - retrucou Kristyn, sarcástica.

Vendo que Lílian fechava a cara à menção do episódio a beira do lago, Remo rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- E você, Lilly? Gostou de passar as férias no Brasil? - o rosto da garota se iluminou.

- Foi ótimo, Remo, você não imagina como aquele país é fascinante! É tudo tão vivo, tão cheio de cor e calor! Muito diferente da Inglaterra! As praias são maravilhosas, toda natureza é muito exuberante! E a música? Os ritmos tão diferentes do que estamos acostumados, parecem te envolver e te levar...

- É, Lílian, parece que você realmente se deixou levar! - divertido, Tiago interrompeu a narração esfuziante da garota.

- Você nem imagina o quanto, Potter. - retrucou Kristyn, sorrindo cinicamente. Tiago a olhou, intrigado. - Acho que posso afirmar, sem medo de errar, que o que Lílian mais gostou, foi a micareta a qual a levamos.

- É verdade, você comentou a respeito, Ana. E então, como foi?

- Não se preocupe, Lupin. - interviu Sebastian, rindo. - Eu a protegi direitinho, assim como te prometi.

- E eu _te_ protegi, como Marlene me fez prometer! - retrucou Ana, rindo com o primo.

- O que é essa "malagueta"?

- Não é "malagueta", é _micareta_, Tiago.

- Que seja, Remo! O que é isso, e por que eles precisavam de proteger um ao outro? - perguntou Sirius, desconfiado, olhando para a expressão divertida dos outros, e reparando que Lílian estava muito vermelha.

- Micareta é um Carnaval fora de época, Black. - respondeu Sebastian, e passou a explicar como era a festa.

- Realmente parece muito divertido, Donovan. - comentou Tiago, ao final do relato - Mas ainda não deu para entender por que vocês precisavam de proteção.

- Acho que vocês vão entender melhor quando virem uma coisa. - disse Ana, que estava remexendo em seu malão. Tirou de lá uma camiseta colorida, com dizeres que eles não entenderam, pois estavam em português. - Isso é um abadá. É o que se usa numa micareta.

- Tá, mas como isso explic...

Sirius parou de falar, olhando surpreso para o abadá. Ana tinha feito o feitiço tradutor, e agora eles entendiam perfeitamente a frase, que parecia dançar na camiseta, debochando dos dois rapazes que a observavam.

- "Quero mais é dar beijo na boca e ser feliz!"?

- Isso resume perfeitamente o espírito de uma micareta, Potter. - comentou Kristyn.

- É, o lema nessas festas é "ninguém é de ninguém, e todo mundo é de todo mundo!". - completou Sebastian.

- Mas isso é uma pouca vergonha! Você participou disso, Evans?

- Ativamente, Potter.

- É, pode-se dizer que você, literalmente, vestiu a camisa, Lilly. - Kristyn brincou.

- E não apenas ela, não é, prima? - retrucou Ana, divertida, e virou-se para os dois rapazes. - Pensei até que elas tinham incorporado vocês dois.

- Acho que não vou gostar do significado disso.

- Concordo, Pontas.

- O que Ana quer dizer é que essas lindas garotas resolveram fazer uma pequena disputa.

- E eu ganhei nos primeiro e segundo dias. - contou Kristyn, com ar importante.

- Mas no terceiro, quem ganhou fui eu!

- Afinal, que disputa foi essa?

- Simples, Black. - começou a explicar Sebastian, sorrindo ao pensar na reação dos dois - Elas apostaram que ficava com mais caras em cada dia.

- O quê? - gritaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- É isso ai. Foram três dias de micareta. Eu fiquei com três, seis e quatro e Lilly com dois, quatro e sete, respectivamente. No fim das contas, acabamos empatadas. - concluiu, displicente.

- Deixa ver se entendi bem. - começou Sirius, lentamente. Tiago estava em choque, parecia catatônico. - Em três dias, vocês ficaram com treze caras diferentes.

- Bingo! Ora, Black, quem diria, você sabe contar! - debochou Kristyn, divertindo-se com a raiva mal controlada do rapaz.

- Treze... - murmurou Tiago, o olhar fixo em Lilly.

- Acho que foi um bom índice, depois de quase dois anos sendo evitadas, concorda, Kristyn?

- Plenamente, Lilly. Na verdade, estou pensando que poderíamos pedir uma semana de despensa em fevereiro, para curtimos o Carnaval, e aumentarmos esse índice, o que acha?

- Fabuloso!

- Duvido muito que Dumbledore vá liberá-las para essa sem-vergonhice! - comentou Sirius, mal-humorado. E mentalmente completou: _"Assim espero"._

Nesse momento Marlene apareceu na cabine, cumprimentando a todos. Logo, Sebastian foi com ela para a outra cabine, acompanhados por Lupin e Ana, sob a justificativa de que assim divididos, ficariam melhor acomodados.

Sirius aproveitou para sentar-se ao lado de Kristyn, deixando Tiago junto de Lilly. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido ganhar a aposta, mas cumprira a promessa de ser um adversário a altura da garota. Kristyn confessara a prima que o rapaz realmente entendia de sedução, e que era muito difícil resistir ao seu assédio.

- Comporte-se, Black. - ordenou, quando Sirius colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros, ficando perigosamente próximo. Ele inclinou-se para falar em seu ouvido.

- Estou me comportando de acordo com suas regras. - murmurou ele, sua respiração provocando-lhe um arrepio. - Não queria sedução?

- Pra tudo existe hora e lugar. - retrucou, indicando com a cabeça Lilly e Tiago, que pareciam alheios a tudo, envolvidos numa acalorada conversa.

Sirius sorriu e deu de ombros, afastando-se um pouco. Podia ser paciente. Afinal, pelo que conhecia dos outros dois, não teria que esperar muito.

- ... e se você está tão desesperada por companhia masculina, por que não sai comigo de uma vez?

- Eu não estou desesperada!

- _Treze_ desconhecidos, Lilly!

- E não sairia contigo nem se as únicas opções fossem você e o Pirraça! - com isso ela levantou-se, saindo rapidamente da cabine.

- Não pense que acabamos, Lílian Evans! Trate de voltar aqui! - gritou Tiago, seguindo-a.

Ao ouvir a porta bater atrás do amigo, Sirius voltou-se para Kristyn, um brilho predador nos olhos e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Enfim, sós!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Evans! Evans!

Lilly ouvia Tiago chamando-a, mas continuou seguindo pelo corredor do trem. Tinha esperança de chegar até a cabine dos monitores, onde poderia trancar-se em segurança. E quase conseguiu.

Estava estendendo a mão para abrir a porta, quando foi agarrada pelos braços e forçada a seguir adiante e a entrar numa pequena cabine entre a dos monitores e do maquinista. Não teve sequer a chance de gritar. Estavam na cabine onde a bruxa reabastecia o carrinho de doces. Uma parede era coberta de prateleiras até o teto, repletas de guloseimas. Na outra, um sofá velho, mas de aparência confortável. Uma mesa ficava bem no meio da cabine, em frente a janela, e Lílian apoiou-se nela ao virar-se para encarar Tiago, que fechara rapidamente a porta, recostando-se nela, os braços cruzados. Sua postura era ameaçadora.

- Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele a ignorou, continuando a olhá-la da mesma forma,, deixando-a nervosa. Passaram-se tensos segundos, antes que se manifestasse.

- Você me conhece a cinco anos, - começou lentamente - acho que poderia me chamar de Tiago, não é? Duvido que tenha chamado algum dos treze macacos pelo sobrenome.

- Não eram macacos, _POTTER_. Eram rapazes muito atraentes. - ela não resistiu a tentação de provocá-lo, e completou - E tínhamos coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que nos apresentarmos.

- Você está dizendo que _sequer_ sabia o nome dos caras?

Lílian percebeu que não tinha sido muito inteligente provocá-lo, pois agora podia sentir o ar pesado com a raiva dele. Mesmo assim, ignorou a voz do bom senso.

- Isso mesmo! - confirmou desafiadora, recuando a seguir para trás da mesa, ao vê-lo começar a caminhar em sua direção. - O que pensa que vai fazer agora, Potter?

- O que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Você acabou de confirmar que prefere ações às palavras, então, vamos a ação!

- Não se atreva! Pode ficar onde está! - tentou sacar sua varinha, mas ele se antecipou, desarmando-a rapidamente, e guardando a varinha junto com a sua. Tinha dado já a volta na mesa, mas Lilly fugira pelo outro lado, correndo para porta. Não conseguiu sair, porém. Tiago havia trancado a porta magicamente. Lílian travava uma furiosa briga com a maçaneta, quando de repente sentiu-se agarrada pelos ombros, e foi virada, ficando presa entre a porta e o corpo de Tiago, que plantara as mãos na porta dos dois lados de seu corpo, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga. - Já disse para parar com essa brincadeira sem graça, Potter!

- Então acha que estou brincando?

- E não está?

- Não. Mas, agora que você falou, me deu uma idéia. Vamos fazer um joguinho.

- Não quero saber de joguinho nenhum! Me deixa sair daqui!

- Não. - retrucou calmamente. O brilho furioso em seus olhos tinha sido substituído por outro alegre e malicioso. - Querendo ou não, você vai jogar comigo. As regras são muito simples: você tem que dizer o que eu quero ouvir.

- Nem em sonho! - retrucou automaticamente, para completar em seguida. - O que você quer ouvir?

- Isso, você vai ter que descobrir. O importante é que eu não vou parar enquanto você não disser.

- Parar o quê?

- Isso.

Colou os lábios aos dela, que entretida com a conversa, tinha esquecido momentaneamente de como estavam próximos, e do perigo dessa proximidade. Lílian tentava coordenar as idéias, e fazer com que suas mãos empurrassem o peito do rapaz, mas a ordem parecia se perder em algum lugar do caminho, e elas continuavam paradas, sentindo o coração dele bater acelerado. Como o dela. Os lábios dele provocavam sensações poderosas, que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a desejar abraçá-lo, trazê-lo mais para perto de si. Mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu resistir. Ele interrompeu o beijo por alguns instantes, e ela aproveitou o ensejo.

- Potter, trate de parar com ...

Foi interrompida por um novo ataque, e dessa vez, mais eficaz. Tiago conseguira manter seus lábios entreabertos, invadindo sua boca com a língua. O gosto dele era muito bom, e ele realmente sabia beijar uma garota. Lílian nunca tinha experimentado nada tão bom, nem mesmo com os brasileiros que conhecera nas férias. Desistiu de tentar pensar ou resistir, e agarrou-se a ele, passando a acariciar seus cabelos e suas costas. Seus corpos agora estavam grudados, e Lilly podia sentir como o afetava. As mãos de Tiago passeavam por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a mergulhar ainda mais naquele redemoinho de sensações.

Sentiu as pernas fracas, e com certeza teria caído, se não estivesse agarrada ao rapaz. Ele deve ter percebido, pois segurou suas coxas, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura com as pernas, e virou o corpo, levando-a até a mesa, onde a sentou. Fez isso sem deixar de beijá-la. Se Lilly conseguisse pensar em algo, ficaria impressionada com sua habilidade.

- Tiago...

Ele suspirou ao ouvir a garota murmurar seu nome, com evidente prazer. A muito custo interrompeu o beijo, encostando a testa na dela, ofegante, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Isso é típico de você, Lilly. - murmurou com voz rouca, depois de alguns instantes. - Acabou com o jogo justo quando ficava mais interessante.

Soltou-se dela, indo até a porta e destrancando-a. Voltou-se para ela com um sorriso.

- Mas eu dei minha palavra. Trate de me chamar de Tiago daqui pra frente. Cada vez que me chamar de Potter, eu te beijarei. Se não puder na hora, eu saberei esperar. E o convite para sair comigo continua de pé. A hora que você quiser, estarei disposto a continuar o que começamos hoje.

Com essas palavras, saiu da cabine, antes que Lilly pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, e afastou-se rapidamente pelo corredor. Sabia que logo ela estaria furiosa novamente, por isso, trataria de manter-se bem afastado dela nas próximas horas. Sorriu satisfeito. Ela poderia até matá-lo, mas ele morreria feliz. Não só tivera momentos maravilhosos com sua garota, como tivera também a confirmação de que ela se sentia atraída por ele. Poderia trabalhar em cima dessa informação. Em breve, ela seria sua!


	14. Confissões e Planos

**CAPÍTULO XIV**  
_**Confissões e Planos**_

**N/A:** Gente, muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários é muito importante pra mim saber que estão gostando. Esse cap. ficou curtinho, mas eu precisava dele assim, para preparar os próximos acontecimentos. Espero que gostem . O próximo cap. só depois do carnaval, pois viajo amanhã pra começar a curtir a folia. Bjks, e deixem muitos comentários! Bom carnaval pra todos!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kristyn manteve a postura indiferente, porém, sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir o rapaz. Esperava ter mais tempo antes de um ataque direto. Sabia que suas defesas não estavam preparadas para resistir ao charme de Sirius. Mas não desistiria. Trataria de prepará-las bem rapidinho. Afinal, não poria seu plano a perder.

- Ora, Black, estou vendo que está ansioso pra recomeçar nosso joguinho.

- Não imagina o quanto, Donovan. - retrucou, a voz maliciosa, enquanto passeava o indicador pela corrente de prata no pescoço da garota, os olhos fixos nos belos seios delineados pela camiseta justa que ela usava. Desceu o dedo até amuleto, que estava pousado exatamente entre seus seios, contornando-o lentamente. O amuleto possuía suas próprias defesas, e um feitiço ilusório o transformava em um objeto comum para as outras pessoas. Sirius sorriu ao ver a veia pulsando em seu pescoço, denunciando que ele a estava afetando. Ergueu os olhos, encarando-a ardentemente - Sabe, eu realmente me aborreci com seu sumiço.

- Ossos do ofício, Black. - conseguiu fazer a voz soar indiferente, apesar da velocidade com que o sangue corria em suas veias. A temperatura na cabine parecia ter subido vertiginosamente com o calor dos olhos dele. - Devia ter feito algo mais interessante em suas férias. Eu, com certeza, não senti tédio.

- Será? - duvidou ele - Ok, você ficou com _todos_ aqueles caras, mas não creio que estivesse satisfeita com isso. Aposto que não conseguiu me tirar da cabeça nem enquanto estava com eles.

- Black, você é mesmo um...

Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ser puxada de repente para o colo de Sirius, que abraçou-a fortemente pela cintura, fazendo-a colar os seios ao seu peito.

- Por quanto tempo ainda você vai nos torturar, hein? - murmurou, os lábios a milímetros dos dela, que agora já não conseguia disfarçar os sinais evidentes que seu corpo emitia. Sua respiração tornara-se ofegante, o coração batia acelerado contra o dele, e seus olhos enevoados mostravam claramente a intensidade do desejo que sentia. Seria impossível para ela continuar resistindo, e ele sabia disso.

- Que cena mais romântica!

Sirius não acreditou quando ouviu a voz arrastada os interrompendo. De todos os momentos possíveis, Malfoy tinha que escolher justo aquele para importuná-lo. Olhou para a porta, vendo o loiro aguado escoltado, como sempre, pelos dois gorilas.

- Divertindo-se com a ralé, Black? - debochou Malfoy, que odiava os Donovan tanto quanto aos Marotos. - Está pagando quanto? Ela pode ser uma sangue-ruim, mas é até bem jeitosinha. - acompanhou o insulto com um olhar apreciativo para o corpo da garota, cujas formas a camiseta e a minissaia revelavam.

Sirius, furioso, tentou se levantar para enfrentá-lo, mas sentiu-se preso ao banco, sem conseguir se mexer, e sabia de quem era a culpa por isso. Observou enquanto Kristyn levantou-se, caminhando sedutoramente até o sonserino.

- Estou lisonjeada - começou, com voz falsamente doce - por achar que o rapaz mais disputado de Hogwarts pagaria para ficar comigo. Quanto a você, Malfoy, - passou o dedo, de modo insinuante, pela gola da camisa do rapaz - acho que nem a pior prostituta do mundo teria estômago para te agüentar. - virou-se novamente para Sirius - Sem querer ofender sua família.

- Não se preocupe. - respondeu irônico - Narcisa é mesmo pior que qualquer prostituta.

- Vai se arrepender por isso, Black!

- Pensa que me assusta, Malfoy? Estou é surpreso que tenha tido coragem de rastejar até aqui para me enfrentar.

- Acho que não há nenhum mistério nisso, Black. - comentou Kristyn, que sentara-se novamente, dessa vez no banco em frente ao rapaz - Provavelmente ele conseguiu uma tatuagem no braço, e acha que, por isso, está mais poderoso, pode fazer o que quiser... - riu do espanto do sonserino - Surpreso, Malfoy? Não deveria. Tem muita gente que sabe como o "gado" de Voldemort é marcado, e não é preciso ser um grande gênio para deduzir que você não demoraria a se unir a ele.

- Você é muito tola por se referir assim aos seguidores do _lord_, e ainda ter o desplante de mencionar seu nome. E quanto a sua acusação, você não poderá prová-la.

- Não preciso. - retrucou calmamente, brincando com sua varinha - Como se diz entre os trouxas, "conhecimento é poder". Basta saber com quem lidamos.

- Aqui você não pode se esconder atrás de uma máscara, Malfoy. Nem seus amiguinhos, - Sirius indicou Crabbe e Goyle com a cabeça - apesar de eu não ter certeza se mesmo Voldemort iria aceitá-los como seguidores. Agora desinfetem daqui. Estão poluindo nosso ar.

Os três fizeram questão de sacar suas varinhas, mas foram arremessados contra a parede atrás deles, no corredor, estatelando-se desacordados no chão. A porta da cabine fechou-se com um estrondo. Sirius observou a garota, que agora fingia examinar as unhas. Quando ela o encarou, ele sorriu, cumprimentando-a com um gesto de cabeça.

- Bom trabalho.

- Obrigada.

- Agora... - mudou de lugar, sentando-se novamente ao lado dela - ... onde estávamos mesmo?

Antes que um dos dois pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a porta foi aberta novamente. Kristyn riu ao ouvi-lo resmungar que _"assim não há como seduzir ninguém"_.

- O que disse, Sirius?

- Nada, Ana. Cadê o Remo?

- Foi fazer a ronda. O que aconteceu como as serpentes lá fora?

- Não faço a menor idéia. - respondeu, fingindo inocência.

- Eu também não.

- Tá, vou fingir que acredito.

- Ei, alguém andou jogando lixo em frente a nossa cabine! - Tiago entrou animado, e sentou-se ao lado de Ana.

- É, foi um ato muito ladino, Tiago. Ninguém viu o responsável. - ironizou Kristyn.

- Bom, não importa, já providenciei a limpeza.

- O que você fez, Tiago?

- Ora, Ana, lugar de lixo, é na lixeira. Só cumpri o meu dever de cidadão educado e responsável.

- Muito bem feito, Pontas! Nem eu faria melhor.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

- Potter, estou achando que você está muito satisfeito, para quem saiu daqui tão irritado. - comentou Kristyn, analisando-o.

Sirius estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo.

- Tem razão, Donovan. - concordou, vendo o brilho alegre no olhar de Tiago, e percebendo que o amigo tentava conter o sorriso - E então, Pontas, não vai nos dizer?

- Não.

- Vamos lá, Tiago. - incentivou Sirius - Aposto que é a Evans, não é? Vocês... - deixou a frase no ar, seu olhar malicioso dizendo tudo.

- Almofadinhas, meu amigo, um cavalheiro não fala sobre essas coisas. - respondeu Tiago, arrogante.

- E desde quando você é um cavalheiro?

Tiago ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido por Ana.

- Bom, isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que, se Tiago está tão feliz, aposto como Lilly deve estar furiosa.

- Ana! Assim você me magoa! - dramatizou Tiago, pondo a mão sobre o peito num gesto teatral.

Estavam todos rindo quando Remo entrou na cabine, seguido por uma Lílian Evans parecendo prestes a explodir de raiva.

- Potter! - irritou-se ainda mais ao vê-lo erguer a sobrancelha, zombeteiro, como a lembrá-la de sua promessa antes de deixá-la. Tentou controlar a raiva, e o tom de voz, fazendo as palavras saírem lentamente, friamente - Faça o favor de devolver minha varinha.

- Claro, Lilly. - respondeu docemente, estendendo a varinha para a garota, que a arrebatou de forma brusca, saindo da cabine em seguida, batendo a porta violentamente. Quatro pares de olhos cravaram-se nele, indagadores.

- Não perguntem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Muito bem, hora da verdade!

Lílian suspirou, encarando a amiga. Kristyn tentara interrogá-la desde que chegaram ao castelo, mas conseguira evitar qualquer resposta direta durante todo o jantar. Agora, quando as três já estavam no dormitório, sabia que não tinha como escapar. Mas, afinal, precisava mesmo desabafar com alguém.

- Nossa, Lilly, fiquei até com calor! - brincou Kristyn, abanando-se, ao final do seu relato.

- Engraçadinha!

- Sério, Lilly, pelo que disse, as coisas ficaram bem quentes entre vocês. - comentou Ana, divertida, deitada de bruços em sua cama. - Agora dá para entender a animação do rapaz!

- Ei, vocês são minhas amigas, deveriam me apoiar!

- Olha, Lilly, você pode até lutar contra isso, mas não pode negar que gostou. Ou pode?

- Não, Ana, não posso. - suspirou, parando de andar pelo quarto e jogando-se de costas na cama - E é isso que mais me aborrece.

- Lílian, vamos ser sinceras agora, está bem? - Kristyn sentou-se ao lado da amiga, o tom de voz sério - Você gosta dele, não é?

- Aí está o problema, Kristyn. Eu não gosto dele.

- _Mas..._ - incentivou a amiga, percebendo que ela ainda não acabara.

- _Mas..._ acho que me apaixonei pelo arrogante. - confessou num sussurro.

- Lilly, isso é uma contradição.

- Não é, não, Kristyn. - retrucou Ana, olhando compreensiva para amiga - Você não controla seus sentimentos, portanto não pode determinar por quem vai se apaixonar. Lilly não precisa gostar de Tiago para se apaixonar por ele.

- Obrigada, Ana. Você resumiu muito bem a situação. Eu odeio a maneira como ele se comporta, como se fosse o _dono do mundo_. Mas não consigo evitar que o meu coração dispare quando estou perto dele.

- Sei bem o que é isso. - comentou Kristyn.

- Black?

- E quem mais?

- Suspeito, porém, que, ao contrário de Lilly, você não tem nada contra o jeito de Sirius, não é, prima?

- Muito pelo contrário, Ana, é o que mais me atrai nele.

- Não entendo. Se pensa assim, por que resiste tanto as investidas dele?

- Porque é assim que vou conseguir o que eu quero. Por que acha que não limitei o prazo de nossa aposta?

- Sabia que você tinha algum motivo. - comentou Ana, divertida - Então, foi tudo de caso pensado?

- Claro, Ana. Quando foi que você me viu dar ponto sem nó? - Kristyn sorriu maliciosamente - Quando fizemos a aposta, eu já tinha reconhecido o que sentia por ele. Mas você me conhece, Ana. Jamais aceitaria que ele agisse comigo do mesmo modo que age com todas. Então, quando ele me propôs a aposta, percebi que era a oportunidade perfeita. Desde então eu tenho feito tudo para colocá-lo onde eu quero: bem aqui. - apontou para a palma de sua mão. - Black pensa que é ele quem está me seduzindo, e nem percebe que a cada dia, eu o seduzo mais.

- Nossa, prima, estou mesmo impressionada!

- Obrigada, Ana.

- Mas você está arriscando demais, Kristyn. E se não conseguir?

- Lilly, minha querida, o que eu tenho a perder? Já estou apaixonada pelo cafajeste, então, o que vier é lucro. Pelo menos vou ter a satisfação de saber que tentei. - sorriu, maliciosa - Além de belas lembranças de momentos bem agradáveis.

- Você não tem jeito. - riu Ana - Se quer saber, eu aposto em você. E quanto a você, Lilly?

- Claro que também aposto na Kristyn.

- Não, quero saber o que vai fazer com o Tiago.

- Eu? Nada!

- Como assim, nada? Você já confessou, que está apaixonada por ele, e agora diz que vai continuar na mesma?

- Kristyn, Potter é como o Black, os dois são farinha do mesmo saco. Se eu ceder, ele vai se cansar de mim num piscar de olhos.

- Como você disse, ele é como o Black. E se eu posso tentar com um, você também pode tentar com o outro.

- Não sei se vale a pena, Kristyn. Você pode gostar do jeito do Black, mas o Potter realmente me irrita. Kristyn bufou, revirando os olhos para o teto, enquanto Ana se dirigia a amiga.

- Lilly, ouça bem o que eu vou te dizer - começou, séria, olhando bem nos olhos da amiga - Você pode se irritar com ele, mas acredito que está mesmo apaixonada, e esse sentimento não vai passar assim, de uma hora pra outra. Além disse, ele tem seus defeitos, mas também tem muitas qualidades, é um cara legal. Não se esconda atrás desses defeitos, nenhum de vocês dois merece isso. Se acredita que ele precisa de alguns ajustes antes que fiquem juntos, faça como Kristyn, e lute para que isso aconteça. A recompensa vale, sim, a pena.

- Você está certa, Ana! - exclamou Lilly, depois de pensar um pouco sobre as palavras da outra. Levantou-se num repente de energia - Eu nunca fui uma covarde, e não vai ser agora que vou me tornar uma!

- Isso! É assim que se fala, Lilly! - comemorou Kristyn, abraçando a amiga - E então, vamos começar a planejar nossa estratégia de combate?

- Claro, Kristyn!

- Coitados desses pobres Marotos! - exclamou Ana, divertindo-se com a animação das duas. - Sinto que não vão ter a menor chance.

- Pode estar certa disso, Ana. - retrucou Lilly, maldosamente - Tiago Potter, me aguarde! Você nem vai saber o que te atingiu!


	15. Inspirações

****

CAPÍTULO XV

__

Inspirações

Todos sentiram facilidade para se readaptarem a rotina da escola. Apenas Lílian sentia-se ainda estranha, com sua nova realidade. Há muito já se acostumara com as reações que Potter provocava nela, mas antes negava qualquer possibilidade de envolvimento com ele, tornando fácil a tarefa de desdenhá-lo. Agora, encará-lo, com tudo aquilo que sentia, sabendo que tramava um estratagema para conquistá-lo, e ainda assim resistir ao seu assédio, realmente era muito para uma simples garota. E dissera isso as suas amigas.

- Não é nada! - retrucara Kristyn - Eu faço isso há dois anos, e posso te garantir que o Black pega bem mais pesado que o Potter.

- Sinto dizer que não possuo a mesma força de vontade que você, Kris.

- Mas é aí que está a beleza do nosso plano, Lilly: você não precisa de tanta força de vontade!

Haviam decidido que ela continuaria agindo como sempre, ou seja, rejeitaria Tiago rudemente. Enquanto isso, as amigas dariam dicas a ele, de como agir para conquistá-la. E ela não precisaria de tanta força de vontade quanto a amiga, pois combinaram que ela apenas o chamaria de "Potter", com a certeza de que o rapaz cumpriria a promessa.

- Ele acha que com essa ameaça vai te amedrontar, mas vai ter mais do que imagina. Você vai aproveitar esses momentos para garantir que ele tenha um incentivo a mais para fazer de tudo para te conquistar.

E ela seguira o plano. Já faziam duas semanas do começo das aulas, duas semanas de tensão, na expectativa do próximo ataque de Tiago. Afinal, chamara-o de "Potter" inúmeras vezes, e vira em seu olhar a promessa do revide.

Mas o rapas ainda não tivera sua chance, pois ela se cercara de amigas, a fim de dificultar-lhe a ação, e aumentar-lhe a ansiedade. E funcionara.

- Droga! - Tiago entrou no dormitório, irritado - Assim não é possível!

Sirius, que vinha logo atrás dele, apenas ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente, ao vê-lo chutar uma cadeira com raiva.

- Pontas, você está perdendo a linha. - censurou arrogantemente, jogando-se displicentemente em sua cama.

- É claro que estou! - passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro - Fazem _duas semanas_ que a Lilly vem me provocando, e eu não consigo _uma_ oportunidade para dar o troco!

- Tô morrendo de pena! - retrucou Sirius, sarcástico - Fazem _dois anos_ que a Donovan me provoca!

- Mas você tem suas chances de reverter o jogo!

- Falar é fácil! - disse mal-humorado - A garota é osso duro de roer. Em todos os nossos _encontros_, eu sinto que tudo o que eu faço acaba se voltando contra mim: sempre termino frustrado e cada vez mais atraído.

- Então esquece esse jogo todo e parte para outra.

- Como eu já disse, falar é fácil. Ela parece ter entrado no meu sangue, sei lá! - pareceu meio constrangido ao confessar aquilo ao amigo.

- Sabe, Almofadinhas, isso é realmente ridículo. - Tiago riu fracamente - Aqui estamos nós, os maiores conquistadores da história de Hogwarts. E não conseguimos conquistar quem realmente queremos. O Aluado, que nunca foi capaz de chegar numa garota, está aí, feliz da vida com a personificação dos seus sonhos. Até o Rabicho conseguiu a sua musa. E nós aqui, chupando o dedo.

- Você está certo, Pontas: é ridículo.

- O que nós precisamos é de um plano de ação. - declarou Tiago decidido.

- E eu já sei qual vai ser: dividir para conquistar!

- Como assim?

- Tiago, você já foi mais esperto. Acho que teu problema com a Evans tá afetando seus neurônios.

- Há, há, há... - imitou uma risada desprovida de humor.

- Não percebe? Você não teve chance de se aproximar da Evans, porque ela tá sempre rodeada pelas amigas. O que temos de fazer é providenciar para que essas amigas a deixem sozinha por tempo suficiente para você poder agir.

- É uma boa idéia, Sirius. - disse Tiago pensativo - A Withib e a McKinnon é fácil, elas estão sempre as voltas com o Longbottom e o Donovan.

- Quanto a Ana, é só pedirmos a ajuda do Remo para mantê-la afastada.

- Sobrou a Kristyn.

- Dessa, cuido eu.

- Me desculpe, Sirius, mas não era você quem agora há pouco mesmo estava reclamando dos seus resultados com ela? - perguntou irônico.

- Estava, Pontas, _estava_. Daqui pra frente as coisas vão mudar.

- E por quê, posso saber?

- Porque resolvi mudar de tática. O meu erro foi me prender as regras dela, por causa dessa aposta. Chegou a hora de agir como o Marotos que sou, e quebrar essas regras para proveito próprio.

- Estou vendo que você já em algo em mente.

- Pode estar certo disso. - seus olhos brilhavam, maquiavélicos - Está na hora de acertar as contas com a srta. Donovan.

**************************

No dia seguinte, eles resolveram que era melhor pedir a ajuda dos amigos naquela empreitada.

- Então, é isso, Ana. Será que podem nos ajudar?

Ana riu da cara de menino carente que Tiago fez.

- Não sei, não, Tiago. Lilly é minha amiga, eu não quero trair sua confiança.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso, Ana. - interviu Sirius - Só pedimos que vocês deixem espaço para o Pontas aqui poder convencer a Evans.

Ana ficou em silêncio um bom tempo, avaliando os amigos, que aguardavam, ansiosos.

- Certo, rapazes, vocês ganharam. Podem deixar que eu vou ajudá-los, e vou convencer os outros também.

- Ana, eu te amo! - Tiago abraçou a amiga, animado.

- Calma, Tiago, guarde essa animação toda para Lilly, ok? - Ana riu.

- Pode deixar, Ana. Tenho certeza que não faltará animação ao nosso amigo aqui, não é, Pontas?

- Com certeza, Almofadinhas, com certeza.

**********************************

Sábado amanheceu ensolarado, com a promessa de um lindo dia. Quando Kristyn desceu para o salão comunal, encontrou os amigos reunidos, conversando alegremente. Riu ao ouvir o assobio brincalhão que Sebastian lhe deu. Como não era obrigada a usar uniforme nos fins de semana, aproveitara para vestir um short jeans curto e um top que deixava sua barriga a mostra.

- Pretende mandar os rapazes da escola para enfermaria, prima? - perguntou Sebastian, irônico - Aposto que vai provocar pelo menos taquicardia na maioria.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Sebastian. Não tem nada de mais na minha roupa.

- Concordo. Na verdade, eu diria que tem _de menos_.

Todos riram, enquanto a garota fez uma careta para o primo.

- Você realmente vai causar _frisson_ na biblioteca, Kris.

- E quem disse que vou para lá, Ana?

- Ué, não vamos fazer nossos deveres?

- Lilly, quando foi que você me viu perder um lindo e ensolarado dia de folga dentro do castelo?

- Hum, deixe-me ver.. - Lilly fingiu pensar - ... nunca!

- E vai continuar sem ver. Boa sorte para vocês na biblioteca, mas eu vou curtir o contato com a natureza. Até mais tarde! - e saiu alegremente, carregando uma bolsa de palha.

Os Marotos, que acompanhavam a cena a alguma distância, decidiram que era a hora de agir. Tiago fez um pequeno sinal para Frank, que indicou que tinha entendido.

- Sabe, Alice, a Kristyn está certa. O que acha de deixarmos as lições para mais tarde e darmos um passeio? - a garota aceitou na hora, seguindo o namorado para fora da Torre.

- E então, vamos? - Lilly perguntou aos outros, ajeitando sua mochila no ombro.

- Vá na frente com Ana, Lilly. Marlene e eu vamos mais tarde, ok?

Elas concordaram e saíram da Torre, indo em direção a biblioteca. Pouco depois, porém, ouviram Lupin chamando-as e pararam para esperá-lo.

- Lilly, me desculpe, será que posso emprestar a Ana, um minuto? Preciso conversar com ela sobre um assunto... íntimo.

- Não tem problema, Remo. Esperarei na biblioteca.

Voltou ao seu caminho, disfarçando um sorriso. A quem pensavam que enganavam? Sabia que aquela repentina evasão não era à toa, e que logo Tiago a abordaria. Só não esperava que fosse daquele jeito.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ela não soube explicar _como_ aconteceu. Só sabia que num instante estava caminhando tranqüilamente pelo corredor, e no seguinte encontrava-se numa sala ampla, com um grande sofá de aparência macia e vários almofadões espalhados pelo chão.

Levou um susto ao ver Tiago surgir do nada a sua frente. O sorriso largo do rapaz dizia claramente que ele aguardava aquele momento ansiosamente.

- Tiago Potter, você tem que perder essa mania de me arrastar para os lugares!

- Ora, Lilly, - respondeu despreocupadamente, enquanto guardava sua capa da invisibilidade - é você quem não me deixa escolha.

- Quer dizer então que agora é _minha_ culpa você agir como o arruaceiro destrambelhado que sempre foi? - retrucou sarcástica, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Seria tudo mais simples se você entregasse os pontos. Sei que se esforça muito para me rejeitar.

- Vá sonhando, Potter! - desviou os olhos ao ver os dele brilharem mais forte, e passou a andar pela sala - Que lugar é esse?

- Chamamos de "sala do precisa". Ela fornece aquilo que a pessoa precisa.

- Nunca ouvi falar sobre ela.

- Acho que apenas nós, Marotos, a conhecemos. Ela não é fácil de achar. - respondeu, seguindo a garota com passos felinos - Já conversamos bastante, não acha? Creio que sabe porque te trouxe aqui.

- Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, Potter. Não vai haver uma reprise da cena do Expresso! - afirmou, colocando-se de forma a deixar o sofá entre eles. Afinal, não podia demonstrar que estava tão ansiosa quanto ele.

- Não veja como uma reprise, querida. Encare como aperfeiçoamento. - pulou sobre o sofá, avançando na direção da garota, que recuou, empunhando sua varinha.

- Mantenha distância, Potter. - transfigurou uma almofadão num enorme Rottwailler, que ficou a sua frente, rosnando para o rapaz e impedindo a sua aproximação. Ele estacou, erguendo a sobrancelha de forma zombeteira.

- Muito bom, Lilly. McGonagall ficaria orgulhosa de sua melhor aluna. - sacou a varinha - Mas sabe, eu também sou muito bom em transfiguração.

Com isso ele transformou outra almofada num gato, que imediatamente atraiu a atenção do cão. Este passou a persegui-lo ferozmente, saindo em disparada pela porta.

Tiago sorriu, e ia continuar indo até Lilly, quando esta usou a varinha para atirar as almofadas contra ele.

- Pare com isso... - pediu, irritado, abaixando-se para desviar-se dos projéteis.

- Nada disso, sr. Potter. Pensou que ia conseguir me dominar facilmente, é? Está muito enganado! Eu...

Não terminou a frase, pois Tiago aproveitou um momento de distração para desarmá-la, fazendo as almofadas caírem. Rapidamente alcançou-a, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Chega de perder tempo! - murmurou, colando seus lábios num beijo ardente.

Lilly tinha esperanças de que beijá-lo não fosse tão bom quanto se lembrava. E não era. Era muito melhor! Envolvida pelo momento, não opôs resistência quando Tiago caiu de costas sobre o sofá, levando-a com ele. Deixou o tempo correr, tratando de aproveitar muito bem a oportunidade.

************************

Assim que chegou ao seu lugar favorito, um recanto próximo ao lago, que oferecia a privacidade que tanto apreciava, devido a vegetação densa a sua volta, Kristyn estendeu o acolchoado que retirou da bolsa, deitando-se em seguida com um suspiro de prazer. Ligou o pequeno rádio que trouxera, colocando seu Cd favorito. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se envolver pela balada lenta, enquanto sentia o sol banhando seu corpo. Obrigara-se a levantar cedo apenas para poder continuar dormindo sob o sol morno, que nem de longe comparava-se ao de seu país, mas que ainda assim era muito melhor que a terrível neblina comum daquele lugar.

Adormeceu rapidamente, logo mergulhando no caleidoscópio que eram seus sonhos. Mil e uma imagens cruzavam sua mente, num ritmo acelerado que não permitia a captação de seu sentido, e então, a escuridão. Nenhuma imagem, nenhum som. Tinha cruzado a barreira do sono superficial, chegando ao ponto em que sua mente descansaria de fato, onde os sonhos começavam a fazer sentido.

De repente viu-se num quarto amplo, iluminado por dezenas de velas que exalavam um perfume inebriante. Encontrava-se deitada numa cama enorme, forrada com sensual lençol de cetim negro. E Sirius estava com ela. Passeava as mãos por suas pernas, explorando-as, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para beijar a pele exposta de sua barriga. Depois de provocá-la, rodeando seu umbigo com a língua, levantou o corpo, passando a beijar o topo dos seus seios, mordiscando seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos também subiram, indo até seus quadris, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo excitado.

- Sirius... - murmurou ofegante, lançando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, trazendo-o para um beijo voraz, que aumentou ainda mais a chama que os consumia. 

Kristyn sorriu intimamente. Sabia que não estava mais sonhando, que Sirius finalmente decidira partir para o ataque, e isso a deixou radiante. Significava que estavam chegando onde ela queria, e logo poderia deixar os jogos de lado. Por enquanto, iria aproveitar o momento.

Aquele beijo tinha a força e a fome de dois anos de espera. Pareciam querer devorar um ao outro, suas línguas travando uma batalha voraz. As mãos de Sirius agora viajavam com habilidade por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a enlouquecer com as sensações que provocavam.

Depois de algum tempo, Kristyn achou que a brincadeira já tinha ido muito longe, girou o corpo, ficando deitada sobre ele, e interrompeu o beijo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Black? - perguntou calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo ser acordada daquele jeito.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio, Donovan. - retrucou, arrogante, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Muito engraçadinho, você. Conhece muito bem as regras de nossa aposta, por que isso agora?

- Minha querida srta. Donovan, estou pouco me importando com regras, ou com a própria aposta. Tenho coisas bem mais interessantes em mente... - insinuou, as mãos em seus quadris puxando-a pra mais junto dele, mostrando exatamente _onde_ estava seu interesse.

- Pelo que posso perceber, não é a sua _mente_ que está no comando. - retrucou, sarcástica.

- Perspicaz como sempre. - murmurou, satisfeito. - Sabe, nunca imaginei que encontraria uma garota como você: que fosse como eu. Acho que devia me casar com você.

- Essa foi boa, Black! - retrucou irônica, mantendo a postura indiferente - Você não consegue nem me seduzir pra te dar um beijo, e agora diz que vai casar comigo?

- Disse que _devia_ casar com você, não que _vou._ - corrigiu, arrogante - E quanto a sedução e ao beijo, do que chama o que acabou de acontecer?

- Que tal, "se aproveitar do sono alheio"?

- Agora vai me dizer que só me beijou porque estava dormindo?

- Lógico.

- Sei. E disse meu nome por quê?

- Muito simples: achei que estava sonhando.

- Ah, então costuma sonhar comigo?

- Freqüentemente. Se bem que...

- Que... - incentivou ele.

- Bom, meus sonhos são melhores, sabe. - correu o indicador pelos lábios dele, provocante - Mais _calientes_, entende?

- Se é calor o que quer... - Sirius virou o corpo novamente, deitando-se sobre ela - ...chega de conversa!

Ele ia voltar a beijá-la quando se sentiu puxado de sobre ela, batendo de costas contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima, e ficando preso lá.

- Ei, Donovan, isso não é justo!

- A vida nunca é, Black. - ela riu, guardando as suas coisas na bolsa.

- Achei que tínhamos combinado que não usaria seus _dons especiais_ comigo. - tentou argumentar.

- Como você bem disse, isso não se trata da nossa aposta, portanto... - ela encolheu os ombros. Foi até a árvore, parando diante dele, os olhos brilhando maliciosos, enquanto passava as unhas de leve pelo peito do rapaz, que a camisa aberta revelava - Estarei esperando ansiosa por seu próximo passo. Quem sabe? Talvez inspire meus sonhos! Mas, daqui por diante, atenha-se a nossa aposta, ok? - deu-lhe uma piscadinha marota, para em seguida soprar-lhe um beijinho, antes de virar-se e partir em direção ao castelo, deixando um frustrado Sirius Black para trás.

*******************

Tiago realmente parecia estar se aperfeiçoando em enfeitiça-la. Mas daquela vez Lilly queria ter o gosto de ser ela a interromper o _amasso._ E foi o que fez, depois, é claro, de ter aproveitado durante um bom tempo.

- Já chega! - levantou-se rapidamente, depois de empurrá-lo.

- Qual é, Lilly?!! Volta aqui, vai!...

- Esqueça, Potter, você já conseguiu tudo o que poderia conseguir.

- Eu discordo. Sei que poderia conseguir muito mais. E você também sabe!

- Você está certo, Potter. _Poderia_ conseguir mais. - quase riu do espanto que o rapaz demonstrou - Se fosse diferente. Você é um cara atraente, não tem como negar isso. Mas também é um idiota. O que é realmente um desperdício. Por favor, me esquece, ok? A não ser que resolva crescer. Tchau!

Saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando um estupefato Tiago para trás.

************************

Kristyn e Lilly encontraram-se em frente ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- E aí? - perguntou Kristyn.

- Tudo correndo como o combinado. E você?

- Não podia ter sido melhor. Ele está ficando impaciente, e as coisas estão começando a esquentar. Vamos ver qual vai ser o próximo passo dele.

As duas entraram confiantes no salão.

*********************************

Na semana seguinte, Kristyn encontrou um presente sobre sua cama. Pegou o pergaminho que o acompanhava. A mensagem era curta.

__

"Achei que isso podia inspirar seus sonhos. Com certeza vai inspirar os meus."

Não resistiu ao riso, quando abriu a caixa.

- É mesmo um cachorro. - murmurou, sorrindo, ao erguer a camisola provocante, de cetim bordô. - Seus sonhos vão ser mais inspirados do que imagina, Black. Ah, se vão. 


	16. Visitas Noturnas

****

CAPÍTULO XVI

__

Visitas Noturnas

N/A: Primeiro: gostaria de dar alguns créditos por esse novo cap., a começar por Den Chan, agora Guerreira Mística, autora da fic "A Lógica do Coração". É que uma cena deste cap. é baseada no mesmo livro da Day Le Claire em que se baseia a fic dela, mas como ela disse que não usaria essa cena, pois não se encaixava em sua estória, eu resolvi aproveitá-la. Obrigada, Den.

Segundo: Esse cap. Tem umas cenas um pouco mais fortes, nada muito explícito, nem pornográfico, só mais forte. Quem não gosta desse tipo de cena, por favor, me desculpe. Agora, espero que todos gostem do capítulo. Por favor, deixem muitos comentários, sim?

****

*************************

- E então, Remo? Descobriu alguma coisa?

Remo suspirou ao ouvir a pergunta de Tiago. Achara que com a disputa dos dois com Lílian e Kristyn, os amigos esqueceriam os mistérios dos Donovan. Ledo engano.

- Já disse, Tiago: o que eles fazem não é da nossa conta.

- Aluado! Estou decepcionado com você! - o tom de Sirius seria o mesmo usado por uma mãe desiludida. - Nem parece um Maroto!

- Não adianta esse drama, Almofadinhas. Eles não traíram o meu segredo, e eu não trairei o deles.

- Ahá, então você sabe de alguma coisa!

- Não, Tiago, a única coisa que eu sei, e já contei para vocês, é que a revelação desse segredo seria muito perigosa para Ana e os outros.

- Mas, por quê?

- E por que eles saem escondidos quase todas as noites? Aonde vão?

Tinham descobertos por acaso aquelas saídas noturnas dos Donovan. Uma noite Sirius estava deitado num sofá afastado no salão comunal, quando os vira, exatamente como naquela noite antes do primeiro ataque de Voldemort. Desde então os Marotos tentavam descobrir o que faziam.

- Tem que admitir que isso tudo é muito suspeito, Remo. Ainda mais nesses tempos.

- Acredita realmente que eles têm alguma ligação com Voldemort, Sirius? - Remo fixou um olhar penetrante no amigo.

- Não, claro que não...

- Pois então! Também tenho certeza de que não é o caso. E tem mais! Aposto como Dumbledore tem algo a ver com tudo isso.

- Será?

- Faz sentido, não é? Quem vocês acham que providenciou para que toda e qualquer informação sobre aquela família sumisse repentinamente da biblioteca? Por que estava lá, podem ter certeza!

- Então, seguindo sua linha de raciocínio, Remo, - começou Tiago, pensativo - deve ser o Diretor quem eles procuram nessas _saídas _misteriosas.

- É, realmente tem lógica. - concordou Sirius, animando-se - Agora, só falta descobrirmos o motivo de tudo isso!

- Vocês não desistem, não é? - comentou Remo, cansado.

- Nunca, Remo!

- É, pelo menos a gente não esqueceu o que é ser um Maroto! - o tom de Sirius era desdenhoso.

- Ok, ok, vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto, tá bom? - propôs Lupin, mudando o rumo da conversa - Vocês têm é que bolar suas próximas estratégias com as garotas, esqueceram?

********************

Naquela noite os Donovan fizeram outra _saída misteriosa._

- Ele está atrás do _Livro da Senhora._ - declarou Sebastian, sentado no escritório do Diretor.

- Então ele sabe que Avalon não foi destruída? - Sebastian assentiu, provocando um suspiro cansado em Dumbledore - Isso complica ainda mais as coisas.

- Com certeza. - concordou Kristyn - A Ilha deveria ser um segredo altamente protegido, até mesmo entre os bruxos. Como ele soube, é um mistério.

- A sorte é que ele não conhece sua localização. - completou Ana - Ainda.

- E devemos impedi-lo de descobrir. - decretou Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando atrás dos óculos de meia-lua. - Não posso nem pensar no que aconteceria se ele se apossasse do poder da Ilha Sagrada, e do Livro.

O _Livro da Senhora_, era uma espécie de diário, iniciado por Caillean, a primeira Suma Sacerdotisa – a Senhora - da Ilha, após sua separação do dito mundo real. Esse diário foi continuado pelas Senhoras que a sucederam, e continha o maior poder que um bruxo poderia almejar.

- Professor, sabe o que isso significa, não é? - perguntou Kristyn, fixando os olhos inteligentes de Dumbledore - Se ele se aproximar da Ilha, teremos que agir. É nossa missão.

- Eu sei, srta. Donovan, eu sei.

- Queríamos saber se, num caso de emergência, há um meio de chegarmos lá rapidamente, professor. - perguntou Ana - Quer dizer, sabemos que o Castelo é protegido de diversas formas, mas acredito que o senhor deva ter seus meios, não é?

Ele sorriu para garota, satisfeito por sua perspicácia.

- É verdade, srta. Donovan. Podem ficar tranqüilos. Se precisarem, basta me procurarem, que estarão lá num instante. Agora acho melhor entrar em contato com Dierna. Ela precisa ser avisada.

- Diga-lhe que não reforce a mágica externa da Ilha, pois é o que ele quer. - informou Sebastian - Isso lhe revelaria a localização deles.

- Muito bem colocado, sr. Donovan. Podem deixar que nós descobriremos um meio mais discreto de reforçar a segurança da Ilha.

Quando Sebastian voltou ao dormitório, deparou-se com Sirius e Tiago a sua espera.

- Ora, se não é a Santa Inquisição! - debochou da postura ameaçadora dos rapazes.

- Por que não nos poupa tempo e trabalho, Donovan?

- O trabalho enobrece o homem, Black. E tempo parece ser algo que vocês têm de sobra, visto como o desperdiçam.

- Chega de gracinhas, Donovan. O que andam aprontando? Onde têm ido todas as noites?

- Isso, meu caro Potter, não é da conta de vocês. - parecia extremamente entediado - Sabe, vocês realmente me impressionam.

- Obrigado. - ironizou Sirius.

- É sério. São os únicos em toda a escola que descobriram nossos dons, e perceberam o _mistério_ que nos envolve. E ainda são capazes de me bloquear, o que não é um feito pequeno.

- Tão modesto!

- Realista. - corrigiu - Começaram até a enganar a Ana, e isso sim é uma surpresa. É mesmo muito triste ver tanto talento e poder desperdiçados assim.

- Decida-se, Donovan. Está tentando nos elogiar, ou nos insultar?

- Nem um, nem outro, Potter. Estou apenas constatando os fatos. Vocês são inteligentes e poderosos, mas também são egoístas e inconseqüentes demais para perceber o que está a sua volta. Não me admira que a Lilly viva te escorraçando, Potter, apesar de estar claramente apaixonada por você.

- Você acha? - interessou-se Tiago.

- Até um cego vê isso. Mas também é óbvio que ela não vai te dar chance enquanto você agir como se tivesse cinco anos. E você, Black, - virou-se para Sirius - é bom agir rápido, se quiser algo sério com minha prima. Talvez não tenha muito tempo. - concluiu, deitando-se e fechando o cortinado de sua cama, deixando os dois remoendo suas palavras.

*********************

- Ana, preciso falar com você.

Ele interrompeu a conversa da garota com as amigas, e levou-a para fora da biblioteca.

- Remo, você está agindo de forma muito estranha. O que aconteceu? Cadê os rapazes?

- Estão por aí. - fez um gesto de descaso, continuando a levá-la pelos corredores. Tinha deixado os amigos nos jardins, onde Pedro se divertia vendo Sirius e Tiago descontarem sua frustração em Malfoy e seus guarda-costas. Quem estava por perto ria muito com a imitação de nado sincronizado que eles faziam em pleno ar, e quando os deixara, os amigos decidiam se deviam ou não fazê-los repetirem a performance dentro do lago.

- Muito bem. - declarou Ana, cruzando os braços quando finalmente entraram numa das salas secretas que Remo conhecia. - Agora pode me dizer o por quê disso tudo?

Ele ficou algum tempo encarando-a, pensando na melhor forma de abordar o assunto. Decidiu ser direto.

- Ana, desde que começamos a namorar, concordamos em não fazer perguntas sobre nossas... bem, você sabe.

- Vejo que está prestes a mudar isso. - comentou temerosa, analisando-o.

- Estou. Seu primo disse aos meus amigos que talvez vocês partam em breve. É verdade?

- Sebastian disse isso?

- Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas o sentido é esse. E então? É verdade?

Ana suspirou, indo sentar-se no pequeno sofá.

- É, sim. - ela fixou os olhos nos dele - A qualquer momento, podemos ser obrigados a partir.

- E você não ia me contar nada? - viu a mágoa nos olhos dele.

- Não.

- Droga, Ana! - reagiu com violência a resposta murmurada, chutando longe a mesinha baixa - Pensei que você me amasse!

- E amo! Faça o que quiser, Remo, mas nunca duvide disso!

- Oh, claro, Ana! Por que eu faria isso? - a ironia fria dele a feria como navalhas - O seu amor está muito óbvio na confiança que tem em mim!

- Por favor...

- Por favor, o quê, Ana? Por favor, não te magoe, como _você_ me magoou? Não quer que eu demonstre como estou ferido? Sinto muito, mas não consigo! - ele andava nervoso pela sala, sem lhe dar chance de interrompê-lo - Não posso me comportar como o rapaz responsável e certinho o tempo todo. Sou só um cara, apaixonado pela garota mais sensacional da escola, com medo de perdê-la a qualquer minuto. E esses seus mistérios não ajudam!

Ele parou de gritar ao virar-se para a garota, que estava tremendo, as mão cobrindo o rosto. Sentiu o arrependimento invadi-lo. Tinha despejado uma gama enorme de sentimentos negativos sobre ela, e sabia que a machucara.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para seu colo.

- Ana, me perdoe, por favor, eu não queria... - ela o abraçou muito forte, o corpo sacudido por soluços, enquanto Remo acariciava seus cabelos, tentando confortá-la - Por favor, Ana, me perdoe...

- Eu é quem peço perdão, Remo. – respondeu, erguendo o rosto banhado em lágrimas pra ele, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes que nunca - Perdão por te esconder tantas coisas. Eu te amo demais, acredite, e se pudesse, te contaria tudo, mas eu prometi...

- Shhhh... - ele cobriu seus lábios com o indicador - Eu sei, tudo bem. Só me descontrolei um pouco, diante da possibilidade de perder.

- Você nunca vai me perder. Mesmo que eu seja obrigada a partir, serei sempre sua.

- A qualquer momento, você disse?

Ela assentiu.

- Então não vamos desperdiçar nosso tempo brigando, está bem? - ela retribuiu seu sorriso, e o beijo que lhe deu, abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

********************

Alguns dias depois, os Marotos estavam reunidos no campo de quadribol, pois Tiago e Sirius queriam treinar para o campeonato, e os amigos foram ajudá-los. Era fim de tarde, e apenas os quatro estavam lá fora, pois caía uma chuvinha fina, e fazia frio.

De repente uma enorme coruja cinzenta invadiu o campo, indo até Sirius, deixando uma pacote cair sobre sua cabeça.

- Ai!!! - gemeu, pegando o pacote, enquanto a coruja saía satisfeita - Bicho doido! - esfregava a cabeça, observando carrancudo o animal. Os amigos aproximaram-se para saber o que acontecia.

- O que é isso, Sirius?

- Sei lá, Pedro.

- Então abre logo, estamos curiosos!

- Pontas, o pacote é pra mim, vocês não tem nada... Ei!!! - Tiago pegara o pacote, abrindo-o rapidamente.

- Um binóculo? Quem te mandou isso, Sirius? - perguntou, mostrando o objeto.

- Talvez isso explique. - ironizou, mostrando o pergaminho que a coruja deixara com o embrulho. Abriu-o, antes que o amigo resolvesse fazê-lo por ele. Leu em voz alta.

__

"Só mais um pouquinho de inspiração. Terceira janela a direita da Torre."

- O que... - foi interrompido por Tiago.

- Uau!!! Que vista!!!

O amigo olhava animado com o binóculo na direção da Torre. Sirius tomou-lhe rapidamente o objeto, e quase caiu na vassoura ao olhar também. Um pôster enfeitava a janela indicada. Um pôster em tamanho natural de Kristyn usando o presente que lhe dera, piscando e fazendo poses sensuais.

- Essa garota é louca! - murmurou, sem despregar os olhos da imagem.

****************

- Ficou louca, Donovan?!

Kristyn sorriu ao vê-lo irromper daquele jeito no salão comunal. Sorte que apenas ela e as amigas estavam ali.

- Está estressado, hein, Black? Que foi, não gostou do meu presente?

Ele pousou as mãos na mesa, inclinando-se até seu rosto ficar bem próximo do dela.

- Querida, eu teria adorado o presente, se você tivesse sido mais discreta.

- O que quer dizer com isso? E por que o Potter está com um olho roxo? - apontou para o rapaz, que acabara de entrar com os outros Marotos, os três parecendo muito divertidos.

- Ele teve um pequeno acidente. - respondeu sucintamente.

- O Sirius o socou quando ele tentou pegar o binóculo de volta. - entregou Pedro, rindo.

- Era só para provocá-lo, Lilly, eu juro! Não que você não seja uma visão e tanto, Kristyn, você é, mas eu só tenho olhos para minha Lilly.

As garotas riram do jeito dramático dele, enquanto Lílian revirava os olhos.

- Obrigada, Tiago. - Kristyn voltou-se para Sirius - Que feio, Black! Agredindo seus amigos!

- Quem manda ele ser um intrometido? - afastou-a dos outros, levando-a para um canto do salão - O que pensa que estava fazendo, hein? Qualquer um poderia ter visto aquela foto!

- Não, Black, ela só pode ser vista através do binóculo que te dei.

- Sei... - ele a olhou de forma penetrante, provocando-lhe um arrepio - E quais as chances de eu ganhar o pôster também?

- Nulas.

- Temia que dissesse isso. Mas vai deixá-lo lá, não é?

- Claro... que não! Até já o retirei.

- Ora, Donovan, isso é uma maldade!

- Ora, Black, - imitou ela - eu só quis te mostrar como ficou o presente, já que você foi tão gentil em me dá-lo.

- Realmente parece ter ficado bem. Mas seria melhor avaliar mais de perto, ao vivo, sabe? - propôs, sedutor.

- Esqueça.

- Sempre me desiludindo! - ele suspirou dramaticamente, fazendo-a rir, enquanto voltavam para junto dos outros.

Mas uma idéia instalara-se na sua cabeça, e ela pensava em pô-la em prática naquela noite mesmo.

*****************

- Você vai _mesmo_ fazer isso, Kris?

- Claro que vou, Ana.

As duas estavam no dormitório, e Ana divertia-se vendo a prima se preparando para a aventura daquela noite.

- Não está sendo muito impetuosa?

- E quando eu agi diferente? - brincou - Relaxe, prima, não é nada de mais.

- Duvido que Sirius vá pensar do mesmo modo.

- Ele está precisando de um incentivo a mais. Afinal, podemos não ter muito tempo, você sabe.

Nesse momento, Lilly entrou no quarto, espantando-se em ver Kristyn, que sempre dormia com uma enorme camiseta, toda produzida e usando a sensual camisola que Black lhe dera.

- O que é isso, Kris? Vai em alguma festa do pijama? - brincou.

- Mais ou menos, Lilly.

- Nada disso, pode parar com o mistério, que eu quero saber tudinho!

- Nossa, Lilly, não tem mistério nenhum! Eu só vou fazer uma _visitinha_ a um certo Maroto.

O queixo de Lilly literalmente caiu. _Agora _sim ela estava surpresa! Virou-se para Ana, que apenas acompanhava a conversa, divertindo-se.

- Ela tá brincando, não é? - Ana negou, e Lilly voltou-se novamente para Kristyn - Você ficou louca?!

- Sabe, Ana, acho que tia Sandra tem razão quando diz que poucos na família negam o sangue. - falou em tom pensativo - Já é a segunda pessoa que me faz essa pergunta, só hoje.

- É porque não sabem que você _é_ louca, querida prima, aliás, como todos da família.

As duas riram da antiga brincadeira familiar, enquanto Lílian continuava a observá-las, incrédula.

- Kristyn, isso é sério! Você vai realmente entrar no dormitório dos rapazes para encontrar o Black, e vestida _assim_?

- Não exatamente. 

- E qual é _exatamente_ a diferença? Será que podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Calma, Lilly, eu explico. - Ana interviu, enquanto Kristyn ria da confusão da amiga - Kristyn resolveu fazer uma _Conexão Sensorial_.

- Uma _o quê_?!

- Conexão Sensorial. É uma espécie de viagem astral, com algumas diferenças.

- Tá, eu sei o que é uma viagem astral, mas nunca ouvi falar nessa outra versão.

- Não é uma técnica muito difundida, apesar de ser muito antiga. Em nossa família nós a aprendemos desde cedo.

- Ela começa como a viagem astral, com a _saída_ do corpo. Só que nesta técnica você permanece na mesma dimensão, podendo ser vista ou não por pessoas conscientes, tudo dependendo da sua vontade.

- Daí você vai até a pessoa com quem quer se conectar. Para que isso aconteça, é importante que a pessoa esteja adormecida.

Lílian escutava as amigas avidamente. Aquilo era muito interessante.

- Isso porque quando você se conecta, tudo o que acontece é como se fosse um sonho da pessoa, entende? 

- Esta técnica tem esse nome porque tudo o que é feito pelas pessoas envolvidas, é sentido por seus corpos. Por exemplo: se um leva um soco durante a conexão, vai acordar com um olho roxo. Entendeu?

- Entendi, sim. - respondeu lentamente, estreitando os olhos na direção da amiga - Agora compreendo sua animação. Coitado do Sirius.

- Pode deixar, depois eu te ensino, pra você fazer uma visitinha ao Potter, ok?

Elas riram, e Kristyn continuou com seus preparativos.

*****************

Era pouco mais de meia noite quando Kristyn entrou no dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Teve a precaução de bloquear qualquer canal externo, para evitar que Sebastian percebesse a sua presença. Com o primo, todo cuidado era pouco.

Passou pelo cortinado que envolvia a cama de Sirius, e parou para admirá-lo. Ao contrário da maioria de seus conterrâneos, adeptos do uso de pijamas, ele dormia apenas com um short preto, que o deixava ainda mais _sexy_, com aquele corpo maravilhoso a mostra. Depois de devorar aquela imagem por alguns segundos, ela fez a conexão.

Estremeceu ao ver o brilho em seus olhos quando a viu ajoelhada ao seu lado na cama.

- Parece que a inspiração funcionou. - era a vez dele devorá-la como o olhar.

Ela sorriu, a malícia brincando tanto em seus lábios quanto no olhar que lhe lançou.

- Acha que está sonhando?

- E não estou?

Ela sorriu novamente, e inclinou-se sobre o rapaz, suas mãos acariciando o seu peito, enquanto seus lábios desciam numa trilha de fogo até a barra do short, que ela puxou levemente com os dentes, provocando-o. Ergueu novamente o olhar para ele, que parecia hipnotizado.

- E agora, que acha?

- Que isso pode ser até uma alucinação, contanto que não termine tão cedo!

Ela riu, e ergueu o corpo, deitando-se sobre ele e beijando-o. Depois de algum tempo, Sirius havia assumido o controle da situação. Sem saber exatamente como, ela viu-se deitada de costas, sua camisola baixada até a cintura, com Sirius acomodado entre suas pernas, enquanto beijava seus seios.

Perdida nas sensações que a invadiam, uma das mãos mergulhada nos cabelos dele, enquanto a outra acariciava suas costas, ela tentava reunir força de vontade para romper a conexão, interrompendo o interlúdio que saíra do controle.

Suspirando, ela ordenou o rompimento da conexão. Espantando-se, percebeu que esta se mantinha. Abrindo os olhos, deparou-se com os de Sirius, que erguera a cabeça para encará-la.

- Onde pensa que vai? - sua voz rouca estava repleta de malícia - Estamos apenas começando. - cobriu seus lábios num beijo ardente, enquanto afagava seus seios.

Kristyn tentava raciocinar - tarefa muito difícil em sua atual situação - e descobrir o motivo da sua falha. Tentou novo rompimento, e dessa vez percebeu. Estava lá. Uma forte barreira envolvia a conexão, impedindo seu rompimento. Uma barreira erguida por Sirius.

Ainda tentando romper a conexão, sentiu as mãos dele descerem até suas pernas, fazendo-as envolverem sua cintura, para depois fixarem-se em suas nádegas, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, de uma forma muito íntima, que lhe mostrava exatamente o estado em que ele se encontrava - tão excitado quanto ela.

E então ela percebeu. Quando ele assumira o domínio da situação, passara a dominar também a conexão. Ela não conseguia rompê-la devido aos ataques dele aos seus sentidos. Quanto mais ele a sentia tentando acabar com a conexão, mais voraz tornavam-se seus beijos e suas carícias.

Precisava de um ataque surpresa aos sentidos _dele_, e simultâneo a uma tentativa de romper a conexão. E tinha que agir rápido, pois já tinham ido longe demais, e logo não haveria retorno.

Subitamente, num movimento decidido, Kristyn enfiou a mão em seu short, acariciando-o intimamente, o que o fez ofegar e baixar a barreira por tempo suficiente para que pudesse agir.

*********************

Acordando ofegante, Sirius socou o colchão, enquanto gritava mentalmente.

"Droga, Kristyn, volte aqui!!!"

*********************

Ao mesmo tempo, Kristyn acordava em seu quarto, tão ofegante quanto ele.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco!!!


	17. A Marca Negra

****

CAPÍTULO XVII

__

A Marca Negra

- Eu vou enlouquecer!!!

As amigas a olharam espantadas, enquanto ela se jogava na poltrona em frente a elas.

- Sinto te informar, Lilly, mas você já é louca. - Kristyn respondeu , em tom brincalhão - É a conseqüência natural para quem convive com os Donovan.

- Vocês não imaginam o que me aconteceu. Eu me pergunto: por que eu? Devo ter sido realmente muito ruim na vida passada, só isso explica.

- Ah, Lilly, deixa de drama e conta logo. - retrucou Marlene, impaciente.

- É, Lilly, por que você vai enlouquecer?

- Por culpa do seu namorado, srta. Withib!

- Frank?!!!

- Por quê? Você tem outro?

- Claro que não! - respondeu indignada.

- Pois então, ele mesmo. Aliás, - voltou-se para Ana, o indicador em riste - culpa dele e do Lupin.

- Ah, não! Agora você vai ter que explicar direitinho o que nossos namorados têm a ver com sua iminente insanidade, srta. Evans.

- Só faltou incluir o Sebastian! - comentou Marlene, irônica.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Marlene. Esse está fora. E por falar nisso, cadê ele?

- Foi até a biblioteca.

Kristyn e Ana trocaram olhares. Sabiam que o primo não fora a biblioteca. Ele andava nervoso ultimamente, sentia que algo estava para acontecer, mas não conseguia descobrir o quê. Por isso, ele se isolara, para tentar encontrar a resposta.

- Não fuja do assunto, Evans. Pode tratar de nos contar o que está acontecendo.

- Pois muito bem, Withib. - retrucou no mesmo tom, falsamente severo - Acontece que estamos com sobrecarga na monitoria, e a reunião desta noite foi para fazermos um planejamento, uma distribuição de trabalho, para melhor funcionamento. Cada monitor ficou com uma parte distinta das tarefas.

- Ih, já estou até vendo...

- É isso mesmo, Kristyn. Foi decidido que um monitor ficaria reservado para acompanhar diretamente os casos dos recordistas de detenções.

- Sirius e Tiago. - concluiu Ana.

- Exatamente. Como Remo é amigo dos dois, está fora. Frank alegou que, como monitor-chefe, já acumula muitas obrigações. Ou seja...

- Sobrou para você.

- Mas, e os outros monitores?

- Tem que ser alguém da Grifinória, é o procedimento.

- E os novos nomeados, do quinto ano?

- Têm verdadeiro pavor dos dois.

- Ora, Lilly, pense pelo lado positivo... - tentou argumentar Ana.

- Quando você descobri-lo me avise, ok?

- Deixe de ironias, é claro que tem lado positivo.

- É mesmo, Alice? - retrucou em tom debochado - Pode então me dizer qual é?

- Ah... bom... tem...

- Você vai poder atormentá-los à vontade.

- Conhecendo-os bem, Marlene, aposto mais no contrário.

- Ah, vamos parar com essa palhaçada! - interviu Kristyn, impaciente - Deixe de show, dona Lílian, todas nós sabemos que você ficou foi muito feliz, pois agora terá mais chances de pôr em prática seus planos!

Todas concordaram, enquanto Lilly tentava argumentar.

- Olha, Kristyn, acontece que eu estou ficando cansada de tudo isso. Está me parecendo um completo desperdício de tempo e esforço. O Potter não vai mudar nunca, ele é e sempre será um idiota convencido!

- Obrigado, Lilly, eu também te amo! - brincou Tiago, que acabava de entrar no salão, acompanhado pelos outros Marotos. Ele sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde ela estava, recebendo um olhar de recriminação - Aluado acabou de nos contar. Então agora é oficial: você é toda minha?

- Sua e do Sirius, não é, Tiago? - Ana interviu, vendo que a amiga parecia prestes a cometer uma agressão. Era engraçado ver como, mesmo admitindo sua paixão pelo rapaz, ela continuava a se enervar tanto com ele.

- Ah, Ana, tenho certeza que o Almofadinhas terá a atenção de alguém mais do seu interesse.

- O que quer dizer, Potter? - perguntou Marlene, intrigada.

- Lilly não contou? - perguntou Remo, sentando ao lado de Ana.

- Não tive tempo. - e voltou-se para as amigas, tentando ignorar a proximidade de Tiago - Todos concordaram que esses dois eram demais para uma pessoa apenas dar conta. Segundo o diretor, eles têm um "_espantoso excesso de energia!"_. - imitou Dumbledore, irônica - Ele parecia muito satisfeito com isso, dá pra acreditar? Bem, como os outros monitores também já estão muito atarefados, recebi autorização para designar um assistente de monitoria, para me auxiliar na tarefa.

Conhecendo Lílian, e toda a situação envolvida, não foi difícil para ninguém deduzir quem fora a pessoa indicada. E todos voltaram os olhos para ela.

- Ah, não, Lilly! Você não fez isso comigo!!!

- Kristyn, você é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar para enfrentar esses dois.

- Não, não e não!!!

- Com medo, Donovan?

Kristyn voltou-se para encarar Sirius, e o desafio que brilhava em seus olhos. Olhos estes, aliás, que ela sentia sobre si a toda hora, de uma maneira perturbadora, desde a noite da Conexão, há uma semana. Estranhara ele não tê-la confrontado, cobrado alguma satisfação, nem nada. Apenas aquele olhar. E isso a perturbava mais que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, Black. - respondeu, arrogante.

- Então, não há motivo para _fugir_ da tarefa. - a ligeira ênfase na palavra era uma provocação, ela bem sabia.

- Eu _não _estou fugindo!

- Não mesmo, porque eu não vou deixar! Afinal, você é minha amiga ou não?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, sem melodramas, ok? - sabia que não tinha escapatória, então resolveu ceder logo - Eu serei sua assistente!

- É assim que se fala, Donovan.

Kristyn o ignorou, voltando-se para os outros.

- Agora que já resolvemos isso, vamos continuar o assunto de antes. Marlene ia nos contar algo, não é mesmo?

- É verdade, tinha até esquecido.

- Ih, lá vem fofoca! - brincou Remo.

- É isso mesmo, Lupin. Nunca ouviu falar que a fofoca é a terapia da mulher? - retrucou Alice, no mesmo tom.

- Conta logo, Marlene. - incentivou Pettigrew.

- Pelo visto, do homem também, Alice. - Ana provocou, fazendo o rapaz corar.

- Eu não sou fofoqueiro! Estava apenas dando atenção a uma amiga!

- Sei. - duvidou Sirius, com um muxoxo.

- Gente, vocês querem saber ou não?

- Queremos! - responderam todos em uníssono.

- Então. Todos aqui conhecem as _monstrengas_, não é? - todos assentiram. Nancy Flint e Edna Not eram conhecidas em toda Hogwarts, e seus apelidos eram mais que merecidos. - Bem, hoje cedo peguei as duas numa sala vazia do quarto andar, praticamente _violentando_ dois sonserinos.

- Eca! - exclamou Tiago.

- Quem foram os loucos? - perguntou Sirius, assombrado.

- Vernon Parkinson e Elias Bulstrode.

- Arghhh!!! - a manifestação de nojo foi geral, e agora Tiago e Sirius fingiam vomitar.

- Pois é, imaginem então a _minha_ reação, obrigada a presenciar essa cena dantesca.

- Realmente, Marlene, estou condoído por você. - comentou Remo, com fingido pesar.

- É o que chamo de verdadeira _visão do inferno_!

- Que isso, Tiago, também não é pra tanto. - censurou Ana, rindo da cara que amigos fizeram o ouvi-la - E digo mais: duvido que encontrem no mundo combinação mais perfeita que esses dois casais.

- Perfeitos monstros, você quer dizer! - retrucou Pettigrew, irônico.

- Não, gente, gente, - interrompeu Kristyn, gesticulando - Visualizem: primeiro, a emocionante cerimônia de casamento; depois, a animada lua-de-mel; por último, as lindas crianças que eles gerariam! - fingiu embalar um bebê.

- Não, não, por favor, não! - gritava Sirius, simulando pânico, escondendo o rosto com os braços.

- Aluado, faz ela parar! - choramingou Tiago, imitando a postura do amigo - Ela está nos assustando!

Todos riram da dramatização dos rapazes.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com esses dois. Isso dá medo! - riu Lílian.

- Pior que _O Bebê de Rosemary_. - concordou Ana, provocando a confusão dos amigos.

- Quem é Rosemary?

*************************************

Lílian e Kristyn realmente ficaram muito ocupadas nos dias que se seguiram. Os Marotos pareciam determinados a causarem confusão, e o resultado foram duas semanas consecutivas de detenções, ocupando todas as noites delas.

Para revidar, elas os separaram, e Kristyn cuidava de Tiago, enquanto Lílian se ocupava de Sirius. Esse arranjou pareceu desapontá-los.

- Ei, Kristyn, vocês resolveram mesmo nos maltratar, hein? - comentou Tiago, pegando um troféu para limpar.

- Que isso, Tiago, não é uma tarefa tão difícil assim.

- Não se faça de desentendida. - censurou ele. - Sabe, você vai acabar enlouquecendo meu amigo. Nunca o vi desse jeito com nenhuma garota antes.

- É difícil acreditar nisso, Tiago. O Black tem um reputação e tanto.

- E merecida, diga-se de passagem. - concordou ele - Mas você é diferente.

- Só porque eu não cedi ao seu assédio.

- Não sei, não. - duvidou, pegando outro troféu - Pelo que conheço dele, e não é pouco, não se trata apenas disso.

- Bom, o tempo dirá, não é mesmo? E você? - resolveu mudar de assunto - A Lilly é só um desafio?

- É claro que não! Sou louco por aquela garota!

- Não parece.

- Como não? Tenho feito de tudo por ela.

- Menos a única coisa que daria resultado: mudar de atitude.

- Pois essa é a única coisa que não farei, nunca! - retrucou irritado - Eu gosto dela do jeito que ela é, mandona, certinha e tudo mais. E quero que ela me aceite como eu sou!

- Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. - suspirou ela - Dois cabeças-duras.

****************************

Sábado era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e todos ficaram muito animados com a oportunidade do passeio. O grupo deles era grande, e basicamente formado por casais, sobrando apenas Lílian, Kristyn, Tiago e Sirius, fato que esses dois sabiam aproveitar muito bem.

- Não, Potter, não é porque fui obrigada a vir na sua companhia, que isso é um encontro! - dizia Lilly, saltando da carruagem que os quatro dividiram, e indo juntar-se aos amigos, seguida pelo incansável Tiago.

- Esses dois são impossíveis! - comentou Kristyn, rindo.

- Não mais que você. - retrucou Sirius, seguindo-a para fora da carruagem - Sabe, venho esperando outra visita sua. - comentou casualmente, o brilho em seus olhos desmentindo essa postura.

- Não sei do que está falando, Black. - tentou desconversar. 

- Ah, sabe, sim... - contradisse, a voz rouca - Nunca tive uma experiência melhor, e olhe que já tive muitas. Mas você bem que podia aprender a terminar o que começa, Donovan.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa, Black. - com isso ela se afastou rapidamente dele.

- Você pode fugir, Donovan, mas eu ainda te pego! - murmurou, seguindo-a.

*************************

As garotas voltaram animadas das compras. Tinham dispensado a companhia dos rapazes, para poderem aproveitar melhor o _programa de garotas_. Combinaram de encontrá-los no Três Vassouras, e quando chegaram, depararam-se com uma pequena multidão em frente ao prédio. Logo descobriram por quê.

- Eu não acredito!!! - gritou Lílian, avançando para os causadores da confusão - Potter, Black, parem já com isso!

Os dois fizeram que não a ouviram, continuando com sua diversão. O alvo, como não podia deixar de ser, era Snape. Eles haviam transfigurado suas vestes, trocando-as por uma fantasia completa de palhaço, com direito a nariz vermelho e tudo. Ele estava a alguns metros do chão, fazendo movimentos que provocavam a risada dos espectadores.

De repente, sem os dois saberem como, seus feitiços foram anulados, e Snape desabou no chão, já com suas vestes normais.

- Ei, Evans, quem mandou você fazer isso?

- Não fui eu, Black, mas o responsável está coberto de razão!

Snape aproveitou a discussão para se retirar sem ninguém notar. Ou foi o que pensou.

- Ana, onde você...

- Agora não, Remo! - cortou apressada, seguindo Snape e deixando um atônito Remo para trás.

******************

Ana alcançou o rapaz no lugar deserto onde ficavam as carruagens. Ele se preparava para subir em uma delas.

- Snape! - chamou-o, ao que ele se voltou, espantado.

- O que foi, Donovan? Veio tentar me humilhar também, como os amiguinhos do seu namorado?

Ana ignorou a agressividade dele. Fora ela quem interrompera a brincadeira dos amigos, porque nunca sentira tamanha dor emanando de uma pessoa antes. Era mais do que humilhação, raiva ou qualquer outro coisa do tipo, mas ela não conseguia determinar exatamente o quê.

- É claro que não. Vim te dizer para não levar tão à sério essas peças que eles te pregam.

- Ah, claro, muito obrigada pelo conselho - a voz dele estava repleta de sarcasmo - Da próxima vez eu ficarei feliz em ser a chacota da escola!

- Não é nada disso. O que quis dizer é para você não se deixar influenciar por isso. É fácil fazer escolhas erradas quando estamos com raiva.

- E o que você tem a ver com minhas escolhas?

- Depende das conseqüências que elas tragam - rebateu de pronto. Aproximou-se mais dele, tocando-o no rosto, e fazendo-o encará-la - A escola é só uma fase, Snape. E a maioria dos estudantes costuma ser idiota, e, às vezes, cruel, pois são muito egocêntricos.

- Falando mal dos amiguinhos, Donovan? - ele tentou ser irônico, mas não conseguiu. Grande parte da dor que carregava diminuíra, e até sua raiva amainara-se. Sentia-se estranhamente bem.

- Não, Snape. Apenas falo a verdade. - ela afastou-se, começando a caminhar de volta para o Três Vassouras. - Se quiser uma amiga, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele ficou observando-a, tentando entender tudo o que tinha acontecido, e sentido-se mais confuso do que em qualquer momento da sua vida. A única certeza que tinha era que aquele Lupin era um cara de sorte.

****************************

Quando entrou no Três Vassouras, Ana percebeu que o clima não estava nada bom. Sentados a uma mesa afastada, Remo, Sirius e Tiago pareciam estar com o humor de um trasgo com dor de dente. Kristyn chamou-a de uma mesa no canto oposto.

- Se eu fosse você, ficava um tempinho longe deles. - aconselhou a prima, assim que Ana se sentou - Seu namorado não ficou nada satisfeito em vê-la correr atrás de Snape.

- Deixa ele remoer isso um pouco. - respondeu calmamente - Depois ele entenderá, eu tenho certeza. E os outros, por que estão assim?

- A Lílian teve uma briga feia com o Tiago. Encurtando a história, ele disse que ela teria que aceitá-lo do jeito dele, ela respondeu que nunca faria isso. Daí ele retrucou que tinha muitas garotas para ficarem com ele, ao que ela rebateu: "ótimo!, vá procurá-las então e me esqueça!", e saiu em disparada, soltando fogo pelas ventas, e deixando nosso amigo nesse estado que você está vendo.

- Ah, esses dois... às vezes acho que essa é a parte mais complicada da nossa missão. - suspirou Ana.

- Mas também a mais divertida!

- É verdade. E o Black?

- Ah, eu só disse umas coisinhas a ele sobre seu comportamento. Acho que não gostou muito. - comentou, casualmente.

- Imagino!

Elas pararam de rir de repente, entreolhando-se assustadas, ao mesmo tempo em que Sebastian deixava Marlene com os amigos, indo até as primas.

"Sebastian..."

"É isso mesmo, Ana. Precisamos agir rapidamente!"

Eles não perderam tempo, e logo o lugar estava repleto de gente. Madame Rosmerta não conseguia dar conta de tantos clientes. De repente, gritos ecoaram por todo o vilarejo. O motivo foi fácil de descobrir, espiando pelas janelas.

Um gigantesco crânio pairava sobre o povoado, num sinal de morte. A Marca Negra. A guerra chegara até eles.

****

N/A: Gente, esse cap. ficou um pouco curto, e sem romance, mas era preciso ser assim. É com ele q vamos entrar num ponto crítico da estória, os próximos cap. terão muito mais ação do que tivemos até agora, espero q vcs gostem. Vou aproveitar para deixar o mesmo aviso q deixei no 3V: quem quiser ser avisado por e-mail qdo tiver nova atualização, é só me comunicar, ok? Por favor, comentem, é com seus comentários q eu me inspiro pra continuar escrevendo. Bjks.


	18. Vida e Morte

****

CAPÍTULO XVIII

__

Vida e Morte

Estranhamente, o pânico não tomou conta das pessoas. Madame Rosmerta continuou a atender os clientes, que aguardavam calmamente. Todos pareciam ter certeza de que se encontravam seguros, e que a crise logo seria controlada.

- Dessa vez eles têm muito trabalho a fazer, não é? - Sirius indicou a mesa onde os Donovan estavam extremamente concentrados. Sabiam que a repentina onda de clientes e a calmaria reinante só podia ser obra deles, por isso permaneceram a distância, observando-os atentamente.

"Sebastian, onde ela está?", a aflição permeava suas palavras.

" Estou tentando, Ana, mas ela não me ouve. Está muito nervosa."

"Eu vou atrás dela!"

"Não, Kristyn, sabe que não devemos interferir."

"E você sabe que ela não pode morrer, Sebastian. Seria o fim de tudo!"

Os primos se encararam, travando uma disputa muda. Por fim, Sebastian cedeu.

"Vá."

Kristyn não perdeu tempo.

- O que aquela louca pensa que está fazendo?! - exclamou Sirius, empertigando-se na cadeira, ao vê-la sair em disparada para a rua.

- Ela não pode ignorar o risco... - Remo foi interrompido pelo grito de Tiago.

- Lilly!!!

Ele correu para a saída, acompanhado pelos amigos. Como pudera esquecer que a garota estava lá fora, sozinha, exposta ao perigo? E tudo por culpa sua.

Quase perdeu o controle ao descobrir que alguma força poderosa impedia sua saída do prédio.

"Não faça nenhuma besteira, Potter."

Virou-se para Sebastian, enfurecido.

"Me deixa sair, Donovan. AGORA!"

"Não. Voltem para mesa de vocês, e fiquem quietos."

"Você não tem o direito de nos prender aqui!!!"

"Tiago, acalme-se.", interferiu Ana, "Não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer."

"É o que vocês pensam, Ana."

"Sirius, a barreira foi erguida por Kristyn, para proteção de todas essas pessoas. Apenas ela poderá retirá-la."

"Mas a Lilly..."

"Kristyn irá protegê-la. Se alguém pode fazer isso, é ela. Agora façam como Sebastian disse. Não piorem a situação."

Sem alternativa, eles obedeceram. Tiago lutava contra o desespero que o invadia. "Por favor, faça com que ela fique bem, por favor...", repetia com todas as suas forças, na esperança que algum ser superior o atendesse.

******************************

Kristyn corria como uma alucinada pelas ruas do vilarejo, seguindo a direção indicada pelo primo. Tinha que alcançá-la a tempo. Ela era sua melhor amiga, muito mais do que um dever. Faria de tudo para salvá-la.

Quanto mais se afastava do centro do vilarejo, mas claro se tornava o rastro do terror que se abatera sobre ele. Viu vários prédios em chamas, e concentrando seu poder, invocou uma pesada chuva, que seguia atrás de si, conforme avançava pelo caminho.

Atravessando a colina, chegou até um grande campo, onde se descortinava frente aos seus olhos uma imagem sangrenta. Corpos espalhados por todo lado, enquanto violentos duelos eram travados entre um numeroso grupo de Comensais – devia ter uns trinta – e um consideravelmente menor grupo de Aurores do Ministério.

Novamente a voz do primo ecoou em sua mente, indicando-lhe o caminho a seguir. Correu pelo meio do campo, ignorando a atroz batalha que ali se travava. Teve que estuporar dois Comensais, antes de conseguir chegar ao celeiro do outro lado. Contornou o prédio, para enfrentar uma cena que abalou-a mais que tudo até agora. Soube imediatamente que precisaria de reforços.

******************************

"Ana, Sebastian, a situação é pior do que pensávamos. Preciso que venham para cá agora!"

Os primos atenderam ao chamado sem hesitar. Ao vê-los correrem para a saída, Tiago, Remo e Sirius dispararam atrás, sendo imediatamente seguidos por Marlene, Frank e Alice, que acompanhavam a distância o desenrolar dos fatos, desde que Sebastian deixara a mesa. Pedro, que estava no outro canto com a namorada, sequer percebeu a saída dos amigos.

*************************

Caída no chão, Lílian contorcia-se de dor, sem forças nem mais para gritar. Alguns metros adiante, uma mulher mascarada ria com crueldade, divertindo-se com sua tortura. Parecia nem perceber a tempestade que começara de repente. Um trovão soou no ar, ecoando a ira que tomara conta de Kristyn.

- Chega!!!

Envolveu a amiga num escudo protetor, ao mesmo tempo em que a comensal voltava-se surpresa para ela.

- Ah, mas que alegria! - sua voz sarcástica estava repleta de um prazer sádico - Mais divertimento!

- Acho que não. - retrucou, com a varinha em riste. A comensal gargalhou.

- Acredita mesmo que pode me enfrentar? - perguntou com arrogância, e alguma coisa em seu modo de falar soou estranhamente familiar - Pobrezinha. Crucio!

A incredulidade tomou conta dela ao ver que não provocara nenhuma reação na garota, nem mesmo um piscar de olhos.

- Mas como...

- Surpresa, minha cara? - debochou, a sobrancelha erguida de forma arrogante - Vai descobrir que suas Artes das Trevas não são tão poderosas quanto imagina. - erguendo a varinha, Kristyn a atacou, lançando-a alguns metros para trás, caindo sem fôlego no chão lamacento. Ela ergueu-se rapidamente, furiosa e determinada a ensinar àquela garota o que era poder de verdade.

****************************

Quando os Donovan perceberam que os Marotos tinham-nos seguido, tentaram fazê-los voltar para segurança do prédio.

- Esqueça, Donovan - interrompeu Tiago - Se vocês saíram, é por que as coisas estão complicadas para Lílian e Kristyn. E nós não vamos ficar de braços cruzados, enquanto isso.

- E nós também não! - completou Marlene, juntando-se ao grupo.

- Ah, não...

- Ah, sim, Sebastian. - cortou Alice, friamente - Se nossas amigas estão em perigo, nós vamos socorrê-las, e ninguém pode nos impedir! - concluiu determinada.

- Sebastian, estamos perdendo muito tempo! E ficar aqui na chuva discutindo não resolve nada!

- Está certo, Ana. Já que estão todos tão decididos, vamos logo! - não perderam mais tempo em seguir para junto das amigas. 

Ao chegarem ao campo, foram impedidos de atravessar por um grupo de comensais, que acabara de se livrar de alguns aurores.

- Ora, ora, carne fresca! - murmurou o que parecia ser o líder deles, provocando o riso maquiavélico dos outros.

- Carneirinhos de Dumbledore. - comentou outro, sorrindo sadicamente - Que melhor maneira de encerrar nossa festinha?

- Acho que ficarão desapontados. - retrucou Sirius irônico, a varinha erguida, preparado para o combate. Mesmo através daquele aguaceiro, era possível ver o brilho furioso em seus olhos.

- Não os matem logo. - o líder ordenou friamente - Vamos brincar um pouco antes.

O duelo começou, e logo eles mostraram porque eram os melhores alunos de Hogwarts. Em pouco tempo os seguidores de Voldemort perceberam que não seria fácil derrotá-los, como pensaram a princípio. Aqueles jovens eram extremamente hábeis e poderosos, e os comensais não possuíam a mesma enorme vantagem numérica de quando enfrentaram os aurores.

Três comensais jaziam estuporados, enquanto os outros enfrentavam grandes dificuldades em seus duelos. Marlene encurralara um deles, que tentava desesperadamente acertá-la com o Avada, sem sucesso, pois ela era muito ágil. Alice estava com o braço ferido, mais ainda assim lutava ferozmente, assim como Frank, Remo e Ana, que acabara de desarmar seu adversário, e o perseguia, enquanto ele tentava recuperar a varinha. Jatos faiscantes voavam em todas as direções, enquanto os gritos da batalha confundiam-se com os trovões que enchiam o ar.

Percebendo que um outro grupo de mascarados se dirigia para onde a prima estava, Sebastian fez sinal para Tiago e Sirius seguirem-no. Tiveram o caminho bloqueado pela chegada de quatro comensais. Prepararam-se para enfrentá-los, quando Frank surgiu a sua frente, estuporando um deles, e partindo para cima de outro. Remo o seguia e passou a combater os outros dois.

- Vão!!! - gritou para eles - Deixem aqui por nossa conta, vão ajudá-las!!!

Eles obedeceram prontamente.

**********************************

As duas rodeavam-se lentamente, atentas a todo movimento uma da outra, indiferentes a chuva que as encharcava.

- É menina, você é muito boa. Deveria juntar-se a nós.

- Como você disse, eu sou muito boa. Não preciso me rebaixar a esse nível. - retrucou com desprezo, provocando a ira da outra.

- Parece que você precisa aprender a demonstrar respeito. - sibilou, atacando-a impetuosamente e dando início a luta. Kristyn desviou do feitiço, contra-atacando rapidamente, mas a outra conseguiu bloqueá-la. Os ataques eram rápidos e violentos, jatos faiscantes voavam das varinhas, que eram como espadas de dois esgrimistas. Kristyn evitava usar seu dom, para não atrair a atenção da outra. Afinal, não precisava, era exímia em duelos.

De repente, surgiram mais cinco comensais, que avançaram em direção às duas, e ela viu-se sem opção além de revelar-se. Antes disso, porém, Sebastian, Sirius e Tiago chegaram, interpondo-se entre eles, e enfrentando os recém-chegados.

- Cadê a Ana? - gritou, desviando-se de um ataque da oponente.

- Ficou retida lá trás por um grupo de comensais. Os outros estão com ela. - respondeu Sebastian, atacando seu adversário - Viemos atrás desses aí quando vimos que vinham para cá. Obrigado, Black! - Sirius tinha acabado de estuporar um comensal que tentava atacar Sebastian pelas costas.

- Sem problemas. Vamos acabar logo com esse lixo. – pôs-se ao lado do amigo, defendendo-se de outro ataque. 

- Pretensioso como sempre...

Sirius voltou-se na direção da voz, enquanto Tiago impedia que o comensal atingisse o amigo.

- Ora, Bella, por que será que não estou nem um pouco surpreso? - comentou irônico, voltando a atenção para seu combatente.

- Depois que ensinar uma lição a essa sua amiguinha, eu cuidarei de você, traidor do sangue.

- Duvido muito. Você não é páreo para ela. - depois dessa provocação, foi obrigado a se afastar dali por um ataque mais violento de seu adversário, e passou a dedicar completa atenção ao duelo.

Alguns metros adiante, Tiago enfrentava dois adversários ao mesmo tempo, mas parecia nem se importar. A fúria que o invadira ao ver Lílian caída dava-lhe a força necessária para enfrentar até mesmo um batalhão de comensais. Estes recuavam ante o ataque feroz do rapaz.

- Então você é Bellatrix. - deduziu Kristyn, desviando de outro ataque - Eu deveria ter imaginado. 

- Ah, vejo que já ouviu falar de mim... - respondeu satisfeita - Então sabe que não tem chance, não é?

- A única coisa que sei é que você é podre, assim como sua irmã Narcisa. - ela teve seu ataque bloqueado pelo feitiço protetor da outra.

- Quem pensa que é para ofender alguém? Aposto que é o novo brinquedinho do meu primo. Ele sempre teve queda pela ralé. - comentou com desprezo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Cansei de perder meu tempo com você. - com essas palavras ela lançou um poderoso ataque contra a outra, que atravessou seu feitiço protetor, fazendo-a bater contra a parede do celeiro e desabar no chão mais uma vez, agora desacordada.

Ao perceber que a Bellatrix tombara, o comensal que duelava com Sirius atacou-o com uma ferocidade incrível, obrigando-o a recuar, e correu para junto dela. Pegando-a no colo, gritou, ordenando a retirada, pouco antes de desaparatar. Os outros obedeceram imediatamente.

Sem perder tempo eles correram para onde Lílian permanecia do mesmo modo que Kristyn a encontrara, e esta sentiu o coração apertar-se dentro do peito ao constatar o estado em que a amiga se encontrava. Tiago fora o primeiro a chegar até ela, e estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, tentando desesperadamente reanimá-la.

- Sirius, rápido, vá buscar a Ana.

- Não precisa, Kristyn, eu estou aqui!

Ana vinha correndo na frente dos outros. Alice vinha segurando o braço ferido, enquanto Remo e Frank ajudavam Marlene, que parecia ter sido ferida na perna. Antes mesmo de se aproximar, Ana soube a gravidade da situação. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Tiago... - chamou suavemente.

- Ela vai ficar bem... - ele repetia aquilo como um mantra, enquanto abraçava o corpo inerte da garota, afastando os cabelos molhados de seu rosto pálido. Voltou o olhar torturado para os amigos, a voz tremendo - Foi só um susto, ela vai acordar logo, vocês vão ver...

Mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Todos sabiam. Podiam ver e sentir isso. O fio que a ligava a vida era muito tênue, e logo se partiria.

Ana sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas antes precisava afastar o amigo. Aliás, precisava afastar todos, principalmente Remo. Levantou-se, indo até onde ele estava parado, olhando triste para Lílian.

- Eu te amo. - ela murmurou, abraçando-o fortemente, enquanto o beijava. Um beijo que tinha sabor de adeus.

- Ana, o que... - ele tentou retê-la quando ela interrompeu o carinho, voltando para junto de Lilly.

- Sirius, por favor, afaste-o sim?

Ele a atendeu prontamente, usando toda sua força para tirar Tiago de perto da garota. As lágrimas agora misturavam-se com a água da chuva no rosto do rapaz, que lutava desesperadamente para escapar do amigo.

- Kristyn...

- Pode deixar, Ana. - imediatamente ela ergueu uma barreira invisível entre eles, isolando-os dos amigos.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Alice, confusa, observando os amigos, atônita.

- Lilly!!! - Tiago gritava, ainda contido pelos braços dos amigos. Frank agora ajudava Sirius a segurá-lo.

- Ela não pode fazer isso, é muito arriscado!... - Remo dizia transtornado, as mão cerradas sobre a barreira, tentando em vão ultrapassá-la.

Os primos deram as costas à barreira e aos amigos, enquanto Ana bloqueava toda e qualquer interferência, preparando-se para o inevitável. Ajoelhou-se novamente ao lado da amiga, e ergueu o rosto em direção ao céu.

- Em nome de Merlin, eu invoco o poder do Gaworn... - sua voz ecoou em meio a tempestade, firme e cristalina - O poder que me foi oferecido ao nascer, e pelo qual aceitei pagar o preço. Venho reafirmar minha escolha. Sem arrependimentos. - conforme falava, os amuletos passaram a emanar um intenso brilho azulado. O brilho do seu amuleto a envolveu por inteiro, ficando mais forte a cada palavra. Ela pousou suas mãos sobre o peito de Lílian - Todo o mal que foi feito seja agora trazido a mim, pela graça e a força do dom que me foi confiado. Que assim seja. - fechou os olhos com um estremecimento ao receber o impacto da forte onda de dor, e involuntariamente gritou.

- Ana!!! Por favor, não!... - Remo agora estava mais descontrolado que Tiago, e socava a barreira, queria de qualquer forma chegar até ela.

- Meu Deus, o que ela está fazendo? - murmurou Frank, abraçado a Alice, que tremia, sem tirar os olhos da cena a sua frente. 

- Está salvando a vida de Lílian. - respondeu Marlene gravemente, os olhos fixos nas amigas.

- E arriscando a sua própria. - completou Sirius, soturno. Já não precisava segurar o amigo, que agora estava estático, tão absorto quanto os outros, aguardando o desfecho dos acontecimentos.

Kristyn e Sebastian apenas observavam, tristes, enquanto a prima, tão amada, distanciava-se cada vez mais. Nada podiam fazer. A escolha era apenas dela.

Ana ignorava a todos, prosseguindo concentrada em sua tarefa, o brilho do amuleto enfraquecendo cada vez mais a sua volta. Sentia cada gota de sua energia esvaindo-se de seu corpo, enquanto ia até a beira do abismo, onde a amiga se encontrava, e a trazia de volta. Sua mente começou a nublar-se, sentia-se prestes a desfalecer, mas não desistiu e prosseguiu firme. Tinha que conseguir, havia muito em jogo.

Foi além do que jamais sonhara, mas valeu a pena. Pouco antes de perder os sentidos, soube que cumprira sua missão. Podia partir em paz.

Ao ver a prima cair desacordada, eles avançaram em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que a barreira desaparecia. Logo Tiago ajudava uma fraca Lílian a sentar-se, e a abraçava, dividido entre a alegria de vê-la bem, e a dor pelo preço que isto custara, enquanto via o desespero de Remo ao chegar até Ana.

- O-o que aconteceu? - murmurou Lílian fracamente, olhando confusa os rostos tristes a sua volta.

- É o que todos queremos saber. - respondeu Frank, observando Remo agarrado de forma desesperada ao corpo agora inerte de Ana, chorando copiosamente, completamente transtornado.

- Ana é uma Sensitiva. - explicou Sirius, amparando Kristyn, que estava muito abalada, chorando tanto quanto Remo. - Ela curou Lílian, trazendo-a de volta da morte.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, não é? - perguntou Alice, temerosa, encarando os amigos. Parou o olhar em Sebastian - Ela _vai_ se recuperar, não vai, Sebastian? - sua pergunta era quase uma súplica ao amigo. Mas ao encará-lo por sobre a cabeça de Marlene, que estava abraçada a ele, soluçando, ela leu a resposta dolorida em seus olhos marejados. - Não, não pode ser verdade, não a Ana. Oh, Frank! - atirou-se nos braços dele, partilhando a dor dos amigos.

A chuva agora caía mais forte do que nunca, como que demonstrando todo o sofrimento que instalara-se naquele local. E foi assim, em meio a dor, que a inocência e a confiança no futuro que todos tinham no começo do dia, quando esperavam aproveitar doces momentos de alegria inconseqüente entre amigos, se foram para sempre. Ficaram ali, sofrendo e chorando a perda da melhor pessoa que todos jamais conheceram.

**************************

****

N/A: Pelo amor de Deus, comentem!!! Preciso saber o que acharam!


	19. Revelações

****

CAPÍTULO XIX

__

Revelações

N/A: Gente, vocês não imaginam a minha emoção com o número de comentários que o último capítulo recebeu. Nunca imaginei que tanta gente acompanhasse minha fic! Queria agradecer de coração a todos que deixaram rewiews e mandaram e-mails. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Agora, em relação a fic, fiquei meio indecisa sobre o que fazer, pois as opiniões eram muito diversas, por isso resolvi seguir com a idéia original. Me desculpem todos que não concordarem, por favor. Eu estava ouvindo essa música aí embaixo quando escrevia o capítulo, e achei que tinha tudo a ver com o Remo e a Ana, por isso iniciei o cap. com ela, espero que gostem. Bjks.

**************************

__

No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows  
No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you girl but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more

Without You - Harry Nilsson

***************************

Ainda estavam em choque quando ouviram um estampido, e Dumbledore surgiu diante deles, o semblante contrito, correndo para onde Remo estava com Ana.

- Rápido, não temos tempo a perder se quisermos salvá-la!

- É tarde demais, professor. - retrucou Lupin, a voz angustiada - Ela se foi...

- Não, Remo, - contradisse, muito sério - posso garantir que ainda existe um sopro de vida nela. E onde há vida, há esperança. Vamos, traga-a com você. Nós _vamos_ salvá-la!

Reanimado pelas palavras do diretor, Remo ergueu-se com Ana no colo, enquanto Dumbledore se dirigia aos outros Donovan.

- Eu estava na Ilha, por isso demorei tanto a atender ao seu chamado. Dierna veio comigo, e trouxemos algo que pode ajudar. Mas temos que voltar imediatamente ao castelo. - voltou-se para os outros - Quanto a vocês, voltem para as carruagens, e vão direto para a ala hospitalar, cuidar desses ferimentos. Haverá tempo depois para quaisquer esclarecimentos. - completou, ao vê-los protestarem.

Reuniu-se então a Lupin e aos Donovan, desaparecendo diante dos outros, que entreolharam-se, receosos, e sem alternativa, obedeceram as ordens recebidas.

********************************

Quando chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore, encontraram uma bela mulher, usando uma longa túnica azul e um cinturão com o símbolo de uma meia-lua. O mesmo símbolo que ostentava na testa. Ao vê-los, ela correu ao seu encontro.

- Minha querida menina... - murmurou aflita, afastando os cabelos do rosto de Ana - Precisamos ser rápidos! 

- Acredita que ela ainda tem chance, Dierna? - perguntou Kristyn, tentando agarrar-se a um fio de esperança.

- Talvez, Kristyn, eu não sei. - suspirou tristemente - Mas temos que tentar. Venha, rapaz, traga-a aqui. - foi na frente, passando para outra sala por uma porta lateral, seguida por Remo e os outros.

A sala estava iluminada por velas distribuídas estrategicamente, de forma a criar uma atmosfera relaxante. Fora as velas, a única coisa na sala era uma grande pirâmide de cristal, disposta bem no centro do aposento. 

Dierna foi até a pirâmide, estendendo a mão sobre ela, e proferindo palavras de um idioma muito antigo. Dali a pouco afastou-se, e os quatro lados do objeto baixaram, fazendo-o assemelhar-se a uma estrela sobre o piso.

- Coloque-a no centro. - Remo obedeceu, pousando-a delicadamente sobre o cristal frio, e recuando para fora do objeto, que tornou a fechar-se. - Kristyn, Sebastian, venham. E você, rapaz... - voltou-se para Remo, enquanto os primos posicionavam-se em dois lados da pirâmide - Você a ama?

Lupin sustentou a força do olhar com que ela o encarava, sem titubear.

- Sim, eu a amo. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Ótimo, então venha também. Dumbledore, sabe que eu tenho que pedir...

- Já estou saindo, Dierna. - interrompeu amavelmente - Começarei a cuidar dos outros procedimentos. Desejo-lhes sucesso.

Depois que ele saiu, Dierna voltou-se para os três, que aguardavam ansiosos as próximas instruções.

- Essa pirâmide é um poderoso canalizador de energia. Nós a usaremos para doarmos a Ana a energia necessária para lutar por sua vida. Ponham suas mãos sobre o cristal, assim. Agora, concentrem-se no amor que sentem por Ana, pois a sua presença na energia doada será fundamental. - fechando os olhos, ela começou a entoar um cântico melodioso, no mesmo antigo dialeto que usara antes.

Eles seguiram as instruções fervorosamente, dedicando cada átomo de seus seres à tarefa. Logo o interior da pirâmide estava repleto de luz, fazendo-a brilhar intensamente com a energia que emanava dos quatro. Pouco depois, Remo notou que o amuleto de Ana passara a emitir um brilho tímido, quase imperceptível. Olhando para os outros Donovan, viu que seus amuletos também brilhavam como antes, enquanto entoavam o mesmo cântico de Dierna. Como não podia acompanhá-los, tornou a fechar os olhos, concentrando-se em seu amor pela garota.

**********************************

Algum tempo depois, Dumbledore estava às voltas com seus preparativos, quando viu seu escritório ser invadido por seis jovens ansiosos, falando todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde eles estão, professor?

- Como ela está?

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa?

Dumbledore recostou-se calmamente, olhando-os por sobre os óculos de meia-lua, enquanto aguardava eles terminarem com a enxurrada de perguntas.

- Eu acho - começou em tom sério - que disse claramente que deveriam ir para a enfermaria, não foi?

- Se tivéssemos feito isso, - retrucou Alice - Madame Pomfrey não nos deixaria sair de lá.

- Suas palavras mostram que sabem muito bem que precisam de cuidados.

- Professor, o que menos nos importa agora são nossos ferimentos. - declarou Marlene. Frank havia envolvido sua pena com ataduras, prendendo-a numa tala - Nossa preocupação é com a vida de Ana!

Os amigos manifestaram seu apoio, com exclamações de concordância.

- Por favor, professor, diga-nos... - pediu Lílian, os lábios tremendo. Estava muito abalada com o que acontecera, e a culpa a consumia - Ela vai sobreviver?

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente, antes de responder.

- Dierna e os outros estão se esforçando ao máximo para mantê-la viva, mas seu caso é muito sério, e apenas isso não bastará para salvá-la.

- E o que mais pode ser feito? - indagou Sirius, em tom contido.

- Dierna trouxe a receita de uma poção que poderá ajudar. Porém, sua execução é muito complexa, e não posso pedir a nossa mestre de poções para prepará-la, pois para surtir efeito, deve ser feita por alguém que tenha relação de proximidade com o ferido.

- Eu posso prepará-la! - propôs Alice, animada.

- É isso mesmo, professor. - apoiou Tiago - Alice é ótima em poções, alcançou índice máximo nos N.O.M.s, e é muito amiga de Ana.

- Não duvido de sua qualificação, Alice, - respondeu Dumbledore - mas a situação não é tão simples. A maioria dos ingredientes podem ser encontrados no armário da professora Drückgeister, mas três deles não são de fácil acesso. Na verdade, vou levar algum tempo para conseguir estes dois, - apontou para lista a sua frente - e o último ingrediente é tão raro, que há muitos anos não se houve falar em algum lugar onde pode ser encontrado.

- Professor, - começou Tiago, trocando um olhar com o amigo Sirius, depois de verificar a lista - e se nós disséssemos que podemos conseguir este último ingrediente?

Todos voltaram-se espantados para os dois, que encaravam firmemente o diretor, aguardando a resposta.

- E como fariam isso?

- _Isso_ não vem ao caso. - respondeu Sirius - O que importa é que podemos trazê-lo em, digamos, umas três horas. O que nos diz? - perguntou, ansioso.

- Eu digo, Sirius, - começou lentamente, encarando-os severamente - para se apressarem. - concluiu, erguendo-se com repentina energia - Frank, por favor, vá até as masmorras e diga a professora Drückgeister para lhe fornecer esse material. - entregou a lista ao rapaz - Lílian, Marlene, ajudem Alice com os preparativos. Eu vou em busca dos outros ingredientes. Sejam rápidos!

Com isso ele desapareceu com um giro de sua capa, enquanto os alunos apressavam-se em seguir-lhe as instruções.

********************************

Algumas horas mais tarde, todos já haviam retornado, exceto Sirius e Tiago. A poção borbulhava no caldeirão que fora armado no meio do escritório, à espera do ingrediente final.

- Onde eles estão? - Lílian andava aflita pelo aposento. 

Alice trocava olhares preocupados com Frank e Marlene, enquanto mexia a poção, verificando seu andamento. Se eles não chegassem logo, ela estaria perdida.

Apenas Dumbledore parecia tranqüilo. Reclinado em sua cadeira, ele trazia as mão cruzadas sobre o peito, e fitava calmamente o teto, enquanto esperava.

De repente a porta abriu-se com estrépito, e os dois entraram correndo, ofegantes. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas, e eles apresentavam várias escoriações. Todos olharam-nos com expectativa. Eles sorriram, mostrando a sacola de couro que traziam.

- Conseguimos!

********************************

- Está terminada, professor. - anunciou Alice, pouco depois.

- Ótimo, Alice, agora só falta um detalhe. - erguendo sua varinha, Dumbledore abriu um armário do outro lado da sala, e dele veio flutuando um belo cálice, todo trabalhado com antigas inscrições. Ele ficou parado no ar em frente a Lílian.

- Professor, isso é...

- Sim, Marlene, este é o Graal, o Cálice Sagrado.

- Pensei que ele tinha desaparecido, juntamente com Avalon. - comentou Frank, olhando incrédulo para o objeto.

- Existem muitas coisas que vocês não sabem. - respondeu simplesmente, e então fez um gesto de incentivo para Lílian - Pegue-o.

A garota obedeceu, e ao envolvê-lo com seus dedos, sentiu a poderosa energia que o cálice emanava fluir por eles, provocando-lhe uma sensação de paz e bem-estar.

- Para surtir efeito, - Dumbledore explicava, enquanto Alice derramava a poção no cálice - a poção deve ser ministrada pela pessoa por quem o sacrifício foi feito. Vá, minha querida, - indicou a sala onde Ana estava sendo tratada - eles a estão aguardando.

Lílian seguiu determinada até a amiga, adentrando a pirâmide, e fazendo-a beber o líquido estranhamente frio, enquanto silenciosamente pedia a qualquer poder supremo que salvasse a vida da amiga.

Depois de ministrada a poção, Dierna anunciou que deveriam se retirar.

- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer agora, além de aguardar. - explicou ela - A pirâmide já canalizou o máximo de energia possível. Agora, dependerá somente de Ana a sua recuperação, e para isso ela deve ficar só. Vamos.

Relutantemente eles obedeceram. Remo foi o último a sair, depois de lançar um olhar sofrido para a namorada, que permanecia inerte.

- Vocês devem ir cuidar desses ferimentos e descansar. - Dizia Dumbledore, impaciente, quando Remo entrou no escritório - O processo ainda levará muitas horas.

- Nós ficaremos. - declarou Marlene, determinada.

- Enquanto Ana estiver lutando pela vida, nós não sairemos de perto dela. - insistiu Alice, sendo apoiada pelos amigos.

Vendo que não conseguiria vencer a obstinação dos jovens, e sem querer impor sua autoridade, o diretor suspirou profundamente.

- Está bem, então, mas insisto em que vejam Madame Pomfrey. - ao vê-los protestarem, argumentou - Será rápido, prometo que depois poderão voltar para cá. Mas quero ver esses ferimentos tratados, imediatamente. Agora vamos, todos vocês devem ser examinados, passaram por momentos terríveis hoje.

*************************************

Madame Pomfrey os atendeu prontamente, reclamando da demora em procurar seus cuidados. Num instante ela deu um jeito no braço de Alice, na perna de Marlene, e nos ferimentos mais leves de todos. Examinou um a um, por fim declarando que não havia dano mais grave, porém insistindo para que tomassem uma poção revigorante, pois estavam muito abatidos.

Apesar dos protestos da medi-bruxa, Dumbledore cumpriu sua palavra, e logo eles estavam de volta ao escritório do diretor, mas agora Dierna não estava mais sozinha. Sentada numa cadeira ao seu lado, a professora McGonagall estava mais rígida do que nunca, seus lábios apertados numa tinha tão fina que quase desapareciam. Assim que entraram, ela voltou os olhos úmidos na direção deles.

- Vim assim que pude, Alvo. - era notável seu esforço para manter a postura calma.

- Sei que esteve muito ocupada tentando controlar essa crise, Minerva. - respondeu Dumbledore, voltando a sua cadeira, depois de conjurar acomodações confortáveis para todos - Sinto tê-la sobrecarregado.

- O pior já havia passado, e você tinha assuntos mais importantes a resolver. - ela descartou sua preocupação - Ela vai ficar bem?

- É o que todos queremos saber, Minerva.

- Não sei se agimos a tempo - Dierna respondeu ao olhar inquisitivo que ele lhe lançou - Ela já estava muito além do ponto de retorno.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - rosnou Remo, enfurecido - Ela TEM QUE VIVER!

- Isso, Remo, não está em nossas mãos. - retrucou Dumbledore, calmamente - O que nos resta agora é esperar, enquanto o destino de Ana é decidido. Como não consigo convencê-los a irem descansar - deu um sorriso triste - e como teremos um longo tempo a nossa frente, acho que chegou o momento de vocês conhecerem toda a verdade.

- Acha que é prudente, Dumbledore?

- Sim, Dierna, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. - ele voltou-se novamente para os jovens, que o observavam com expectativa, exceto pelos Donovan, que já sabiam o que Dumbledore contaria, e Remo, para quem nada mais importava, a não ser Ana. - Hoje demonstraram imensa coragem e lealdade. Agora mesmo, estão mais preocupados com a amiga, do que consigo próprios, o que corrobora a opinião que sempre tive sobre todos vocês: são jovens formidáveis, e por isso merecem saber a verdade sobre tudo isso que aconteceu.

- Sobre o ataque em si, acredito que não são necessárias explicações. - continuou ele, observando-os sobre os óculos de meia lua - Todos sabem sobre Voldemort, e sua campanha para controlar o poder. 

- É verdade, professor - concordou Frank - Acho que o que todos queremos entender é o que aconteceu _depois_ do ataque.

- Para entenderem completamente, acho melhor pedir que Dierna explique como tudo começou. Por favor, Dierna... - Dumbledore incentivou-a com um gesto.

- A história toda tem início em Avalon, pouco depois que Caillean e os outros a separaram do dito _mundo real_. - começou ela, e com um gesto de suas mãos, uma imagem surgiu no ar diante deles, como se assistissem a um filme. - Um grupo de soldados romanos foi até Glastonbury dispostos a averiguar os misteriosos boatos que corriam sobre o lugar.

Conforme Dierna avançava em sua narrativa, a _tela_ ilustrava suas palavras, mostrando quando os soldados chegaram a Ilha, deparando-se com um grupo de nativos, que executavam seus ritos de agradecimento a Deusa entre as pedras sagradas. 

- Indignado com o que considerava uma afronta a seus próprios deuses, o líder dos soldados ordenou a prisão de todos. Depois, decidiu como punição queimá-los vivos.

Puderam ver o terror que a ordem causara nos prisioneiros. Então, três jovens soldados puseram-se a frente deles, defendendo-os. Três jovens idênticos.

- Os Domnus não permitiram. Filhos de uma antiga e valorosa família romana, eram valentes guerreiros, e muito honrados para permitirem tamanha barbárie.

Viram quando os Domnus libertaram os prisioneiros, que fugiram rapidamente, enquanto os gêmeos enfrentavam os outros soldados. Depois de algum tempo de luta, porém, foram derrotados. O líder, mais furioso do que antes, ordenou a morte dos três, também pelo fogo.

- Apesar disso, os gêmeos romanos sobreviveram. Graças a sua bondade em proteger aqueles que deviam ser seus inimigos, a Deusa interviu, salvando-os quando seus antigos companheiros atearam fogo a seus corpos, e levando-os a presença de Merlin, de quem receberam dons especiais, e um poderoso Talismã, que os ajudariam em sua nova missão. Eles eram agora os guardiões de Avalon, e deveriam ajudar a manter o equilíbrio entre o mundo mágico e o não-mágico.

A partir daí, a imagem apagou-se, e Dierna continuou seu relato.

- Para essa nova vida, eles tiveram que deixar sua herança romana para trás, e adotaram um nome galês para sua família.

- Os DeLanyea. - concluiu Sirius, surpreendendo-a.

- Eu disse que eles sabiam demais. - resmungou Sebastian.

- Eles formaram uma tríade, conhecida como a Tríade do Gaworn, que era o Talismã que Merlin lhes dera. Cada um possuía um dom específico, e desde então, a cada geração da família, uma nova tríade nascia, com esses mesmos dons. Durante séculos, eles protegeram a Ilha contra invasores. Quando, porém, os Templários se tornaram uma forte ameaça ao segredo de Avalon, medidas drásticas foram tomadas para sua segurança.

- Não foi nessa época que a Ilha foi destruída?

- Não, Frank. - respondeu Dumbledore - Avalon nunca foi destruída.

- Quer dizer que a Ilha ainda existe? - espantou-se Alice.

- Isso é impossível! Durante séculos os bruxos tentaram, sem sucesso, chegar até ela. - argumentou Tiago.

- Isso porque estavam procurando no lugar errado. - retrucou Dierna.

- Como assim? Todos sabem que a Ilha ficava em Glastonbury!

- Disse bem, rapaz: _ficava_. Com a ameaça dos Templários, os sábios da ilha e seus guardiões resolveram realizar um poderoso feitiço, mais forte até do que fora feito originalmente, para transferirem a Ilha para um local mais seguro.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. - interrompeu Marlene - está nos dizendo que eles _mudaram_ a ilha de lugar? Simples assim? - duvidou ela.

- Não houve nada de simples. Muitas vidas se perderam durante a realização do feitiço, inclusive as daquela Tríade, mas no fim eles conseguiram.

- Desculpe perguntar isso, Dierna, - Alice disse de forma cautelosa - Mas, onde você se encaixa nessa história toda.

- Sou a Senhora de Avalon - respondeu altiva - Suma Sacerdotisa da Ilha Sagrada.

- E onde está a Ilha agora? - perguntou Marlene.

- _Isso_, minha cara, é segredo.

- Na Irlanda. - Dierna voltou-se, surpresa, para Sirius - Onde a família DeLanyea reapareceu com o nome Donovan.

- Então vocês... - Alice começou, encarando Kristyn e Sebastian.

- Somos a Tríade atual. - completou Kristyn.

- E quais são esses dons especiais de que falaram? - perguntou Frank, curioso.

- Como já sabem, Ana é uma Sensitiva.

- Acreditamos que Sebastian seja um Telepata.

- Não, Black. - retrucou com ar meio ofendido - Sou um Vidente, o que é muito mais do que um Telepata.

- Sebastian vem nos mantendo informados sobre os passos de Voldemort. - informou Dumbledore - Claro, dentro daquilo que pode revelar.

- Como assim, professor?

- Não podemos intervir diretamente nos acontecimentos, a não ser para proteger a Ilha, ou em casos especiais, quando essa intervenção é determinante para que certas coisas aconteçam.

- E como sabem quando podem intervir?

- Através do Gaworn.

- Esse Gaworn... são esses amuletos que usam?

- Exatamente. Separados, assim, funcionam como amplificadores de nossos dons, servindo também como um poderoso elo entre nós. Quando estão em sua forma única, porém, formam o Talismã da Tríade, que concentra o poder do próprio Merlin.

- E o seu dom, Kristyn? - perguntou Frank.

- Sou uma Feiticeira.

- Kristyn possui a essência mais pura de nosso poder bruxo. - explicou Dumbledore, ao perceber que os outros não haviam entendido a diferença - Diferente do resto de nós, ela não precisa de uma varinha, apesar de poder usá-la muito bem, como qualquer bruxo. Além disso, ela controla qualquer elemento com a mesma naturalidade com que respira.

- Mas não foi sempre assim. Passamos por um rígido treinamento em Avalon, antes de sermos capazes de controlar plenamente nossos poderes.

- Então era lá que estavam, antes de virem para Hogwarts.

- Isso mesmo. Eu já andava preocupado com as atividades de Voldemort, quando Dierna entrou em contato comigo, revelando que um período de trevas se aproximava. Foi decidido então que a Tríade viria para nossa escola, para tentar nos ajudar no que lhes fosse permitido.

- Então Remo estava certo. - comentou Tiago - Era o senhor quem eles procuravam em suas saídas noturnas. O que não entendo, é por que tanto segredo.

- Meu caro Tiago, a história da Tríade é muito antiga, e, diferente de Avalon, pouco conhecida. Porém, os dons especiais de nossos jovens amigos com certeza chamariam a atenção do Lord das Trevas, e não demoraria muito para ele descobrir tudo sobre eles.

- O que poria em risco não apenas Avalon, mas também a vida dos três. - completou Dierna - Voldemort não descansaria até conseguir o Talismã.

- Se esse Talismã é tão poderoso, - perguntou Remo, irritado, manifestando-se pela primeira vez - por que Ana está agora à beira da morte?

- Porque esse é o preço. - respondeu Sebastian, os olhos desmentindo a falta de emoção em sua voz - Ana sabia que Lílian estava além do seu alcance, mesmo com o auxílio do Gaworn.

- Então, por quê? - perguntou Lílian, emocionada - Por que ela fez isso? Minha vida não era mais valiosa do que a dela!

- Ela não pensava assim. - retrucou Kristyn - E decidiu pagar o preço porque não suportaria ver uma amiga, alguém que ela ama, morrer, sem tentar tudo para salvá-la.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Lílian. - interrompeu Sebastian, ríspido - Acha que não sabíamos, eu e Kristyn, o que aconteceria? Poderíamos tê-la impedido, se quiséssemos.

- Então por que não impediram?! - a voz de Lílian estava repleta de agonia.

- Porque foi a escolha dela. - respondeu Kristyn, suavemente, enquanto segurava o rosto de Lílian, fazendo-a encará-la - Não se culpe, Lílian. Minha prima não merece que você faça isso com ela. Se quer descobrir por que ela fez isso, olhe dentro de si mesma. Depois me diga se não faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela. Aliás, - ela olhou para os amigos - tenho certeza que qualquer um aqui agiria da mesma forma.

Depois disso, o silêncio imperou no escritório, cada um remoendo seus pensamentos, durante horas de agonizante espera. O sol já estava nascendo, quando Kristyn notou o olhar de desalento que Dierna trocou com Dumbledore.

- Algum problema, Dierna? - perguntou temerosa, sua voz chamando a atenção de todos - Quanto tempo ainda falta?

- Na verdade, Kristyn, ela já devia ter acordado há algumas horas. - seu tom era de profundo pesar - Nós falhamos.

- Como assim, _falhamos_?! - rugiu Remo - Então vocês vêm, nos enchem de esperança, depois simplesmente declaram que falhamos, que não adiantou _nada_?!!!

- Remo, controle-se, ela não tem culpa...

- Você está certo, Sirius! - gritou, descontrolado, desvencilhando-se dos amigos que tentavam contê-lo - A culpa é daquela vagabunda da sua prima! Mas ela não vai sair bem disso, você pode ter certeza! Eu vou persegui-la até o inferno, se for preciso, mas eu vou encontrá-la! E quando isso acontecer, ela vai suplicar que eu acabe com sua vida bem rápido.

- Remo, tente se acalmar - pediu Marlene - Eu sei que ela merece, mas é muito arriscado para você fazer isso. Os amigos dela são perigosos...

- Eu também sou. - retrucou, com uma raiva fria - E contanto que eu acabe com ela primeiro, os outros podem me torturar, matar, o que for. Sinceramente, eu não me importo nem um pouco.

- Mas eu, sim. E muito! - replicou uma voz suave às suas costas.

****************************

****

N/A: Esse cap. foi bem mais parado que os últimos, não é? Desculpem, ele serviu basicamente para explicações - viajantes - sobre a Tríade(rsrsrs). Como pareceu funcionar da última vez, vou repetir: Pelo amor de Deus, comentem!

Tradução de Without You:

__

Não, não posso esquecer essa noite

Ou seu rosto enquanto você partia

Mas acho que é assim que são as coisas

Você sempre sorri, mas em seus olhos sua 

dor se mostra,

Sim ela se mostra

Não, não posso esquecer o amanhã

Quando eu pensar na minha tristeza

Quando eu a tinha, menina mas deixei você partir

E agora ficou apenas a beleza 

Eu deveria mostrar a você

O que você deveria saber

Eu não posso viver se a vida for sem você

Eu não posso viver, eu não posso mais continuar

Eu não posso viver se a vida for sem você

Eu não posso viver, eu não posso mais continuar


	20. Do jeito que você é

****

CAPÍTULO XX

__

Do jeito que você é

N/A: Gente, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. Viram, eu não sou tão cruel quanto pensavam(rsrsrs). Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo, por favor, me digam o que acharam, ok? Bjks.

************************

Remo voltou-se lentamente, o coração disparado, sentindo-se invadido por uma onda de felicidade tão grande que parecia que iria sufocá-lo. 

Ela sorria, as enormes olheiras evidenciando a palidez do rosto frágil, emoldurado pelos cabelos revoltos. Nunca vira imagem mais bela. Durante os instantes seguintes, nada mais existia, não havia mais ninguém na sala além deles dois, encarando-se intensamente. Ela foi até ele, parando a centímetros de distância, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dele, que ergueu a mão, acariciando seu rosto suavemente, como que para confirmar que ela era real, e não uma miragem produzida pelo seu estado de desespero. Ela sorriu mais ainda, como a responder-lhe essa questão. E então ele deu vazão a todo o sentimento que o sufocava, abraçando-a como se nunca mais fosse largá-la, enquanto a beijava desesperadamente.

- Eu te amo, te amo, te amo... - dizia ele, distribuindo pequenos beijos por todo seus rosto, que estava banhado com a emoção que os dois compartilhavam. - Nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu bem? Nunca mais!!! - ele continuou com seus beijos, enquanto ela ria, emocionada.

A professora McGonagall enxugava discretamente os olhos com um lencinho, enquanto Dierna e Dumbledore observavam, com sorrisos satisfeitos, o encontro dos jovens.

Logo os amigos, a começar pelos primos, reivindicaram a atenção de Ana. Todos muito felizes, comemorando que a garota tivesse conseguido sobreviver àquela provação.

- Só consegui graças a ajuda de vocês. De todos vocês. - respondeu ela, abraçando os amigos.

- É verdade. - interrompeu Dierna - Foi a união de todos vocês, bem como a força de seu amor e amizade, que conseguiram trazer nossa menina de volta.

- Dierna... - Ana foi até a antiga mestra, abraçando-a carinhosamente - É tão bom revê-la!

- Também estou muito feliz, Anastácia. - retribuiu o abraço, um sorriso terno no rosto - Principalmente agora, que a vejo viva e feliz.

- Bem vinda, minha querida. - disse Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando com alegria, enquanto observava a garota. - Estávamos sentindo muito a sua falta.

- Obrigada, professor. - ela retribuiu o seu sorriso, com prazer, para logo depois ficar séria - E quanto aos Comensais?

- Conseguimos capturar alguns, alguns morreram na batalha, mas a grande maioria conseguiu escapar.

- E quanto aos nossos? - perguntou Alice, ansiosa.

- Perdemos sete bons homens, hoje. - informou, gravemente.

- Uma grande baixa para nossa frente. - comentou Sebastian, sombrio.

- É verdade. - concordou Frank, aborrecido - Gostaria de poder me juntar a eles.

- Ainda não chegou o momento de entrarem nessa luta. - respondeu Dumbledore, muito sério - E espero, sinceramente, que isso não venha a ser necessário. Os acontecimentos de ontem foram inesperados, e ainda que vocês tenham-nos enfrentado de forma extraordinária, não devem se repetir. O que desejo de vocês agora, como venho dizendo aos nossos amigos Donovan desde que vieram para nossa escola, é que vivam esses momentos de alegria que ainda lhe são permitidos. Aproveitem bem esses anos, pois não podemos dizer o que o futuro nos reserva. - olhou nos olhos de cada um, como que querendo enfatizar suas palavras, depois, voltou a sorrir - Agora, acho que finalmente poderei ver meu pedido ser atendido: vão descansar. Vocês já exigiram demais de si mesmos.

Sem questionamentos daquela vez, eles obedeceram. Afinal, estavam mesmo esgotados.

*******************************

Eles só vieram a sair da Torre na manhã de segunda-feira, pois estavam todos tão cansados que dormiram durante quase vinte e quatro horas seguidas. Os primeiros a descerem para o salão principal foram os Marotos. Eles explicaram a Pedro o que tinha acontecido, alterando um pouco os fatos para ocultarem o segredo dos Donovan e de Avalon.

- Pedro é nosso amigo, temos plena confiança nele! - argumentaram quando Sebastian pediu que não revelassem nada ao rapaz.

- Não estou duvidando da amizade dele, e sim da sua capacidade em proteger esse segredo. - rebatera de pronto - Ao contrário de vocês, ele nunca foi capaz de me bloquear, e seria fácil para alguém extrair essas verdades dele. O que ele não souber, não poderá revelar.

Foram obrigados a aceitar aquilo, visto que era a mais pura verdade. Então contaram apenas que Ana tinha sido ferida, e que estavam com ela enquanto se recuperava.

Estavam tomando o café da manhã, ainda um pouco abatidos e absortos nos pensamentos sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, quanto ouviram uma voz debochada atrás deles.

- Tão tristonhos, que será que aconteceu?

- Se manda, Malfoy. - rosnou Sirius.

- Ora, Black, estou apenas sendo solidário com meus colegas! - a expressão do loiro era de puro escárnio - Soube que uma amiga de vocês foi ferida fatalmente no ataque de sábado. Lastimável. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, com falso pesar - Principalmente para você, não é, Potter? Suas tentativas terminaram de forma bem trágica, não é mesmo? Se bem que você não tinha muitas chances, por tudo que podíamos ver.

- Estou avisando, Malfoy...

- Não, Potter, _eu_ estou avisando. - retrucou, a voz dura e fria como uma lâmina - Revejam suas escolhas enquanto é tempo, senão terão o mesmo fim que a Evans.

- E qual seria ele?

Malfoy voltou-se atônito para Lílian, que acabava de chegar com os outros amigos.

- Você?!!! Mas como....

- Surpreso, Malfoy? - perguntou Marlene, irônica - Estava esperando o quê, podemos saber?

O Sonserino recuperou a pose rapidamente.

- Não tenho que prestar satisfações à ninguém, McKinnon, principalmente a um bando de sangue-ruins.

- Acho bom tomar cuidado com o que fala, Malfoy. - insinuou Sebastian, a postura ameaçadora.

- Isso mesmo, Malfoy, você não está exatamente no seu ambiente, não é? - apoiou Frank, um sorriso malévolo no rosto.

- E ainda sem seus guarda-costas. - completou Remo, num tom falsamente solícito - Parece que está mesmo em desvantagem, Malfoy.

O loiro observou que eles tinham razão. Estava cercado por um bando de grifinórios, todos olhando-o como se estivessem loucos para azará-lo. Sabia reconhecer a hora de uma retirada.

- Longbottom tem razão. - respondeu com o costumeiro tom arrogante, enquanto virava-se para voltar a mesa da Sonserina - Este não é meu ambiente. Ralé demais para o meu gosto. - afastou-se rapidamente, temendo qualquer reação dos Grifinórios.

- Salamandra albina... - xingou Sirius, observando o loiro indo até os comparsas.

- Ele pareceu realmente desapontado... - comentou Alice, enquanto todos se sentavam.

- É claro que está. - disse Pedro, alegre - Malfoy andou espalhando para escola inteira que a Evans tinha sido torturada até a morte no ataque de sábado, e que Dumbledore estava tentando abafar o caso, com medo de perder o posto de diretor. Hogwarts está em polvorosa desde então.

- Mas você sabia que isso não era verdade, Pedro. - disse Lílian.

- É, por que não desmentiu os boatos? - perguntou Marlene, intrigada.

- Acredita realmente que eu ia perder a chance de ver o Malfoy fazer papel de idiota na frente da escola toda? - respondeu com um sorriso irônico - Mas nem em sonhos!

Os amigos riram, concordando que o rapaz tinha razão. Não era uma chance para se desperdiçar. Pouco depois, Pedro se levantou e foi para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, ficar com a namorada.

- Como Malfoy ficou sabendo? - perguntou Alice, em tom baixo, para que ninguém além deles pudesse ouvir.

- Acham que eles vão estranhar alguma coisa? - preocupou-se Marlene, observando enquanto o grupo de Malfoy discutia freneticamente, também em tom baixo.

- Não. Depois que foram obrigados a se retirar daquela forma, com Bella desmaiada, acho mais provável que pensem que ela se enganou sobre os danos que causou a Lílian. - Sirius riu amargamente - Duvido que seu Lord tenha ficado muito satisfeito. Afinal, perdeu mais seguidores do que esperava, não é mesmo? - ele apontou para o _Profeta Diário_ aberto sobre a mesa, que expunha uma matéria sobre o ataque a Hogsmeade, informando o número de Comensais capturados e mortos na batalha.

- Não devemos ficar animados. - retrucou Frank - Mataram sete dos nossos, lembram? - o pensamento de que por pouco não foram oito pairou sobre eles.

- Tem razão, Frank, não há motivos para comemorar. - concordou Ana, séria, para pouco depois voltar a sorrir, brincalhona - E nem para embromar. Vamos logo, senão chegaremos atrasados à aula da Drückgeister.

Entre risos e resmungos, eles saíram do salão, despedindo-se de Frank, que seguiu para a aula de Transfiguração.

*****************************

Os dias se passaram, e eles tentaram seguir o conselho de Dumbledore, voltando sua atenção para a rotina normal da escola, o que acabou se revelando uma tarefa muito difícil para todos. Como não podia deixar de ser, aquela experiência mexeu muito com eles. Tudo pelo que passaram, tudo que vieram a saber, não permitia que encarassem a vida da mesma forma que antes do ataque. Em vários níveis, todos haviam sido afetados por aqueles fatos, porém, ao que parecia, ninguém tanto como Tiago sofria seus efeitos.

Estavam todos no salão comunal, preparando suas lições, com exceção dos Marotos, que estavam no treino de Quadribol, quando estes entraram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Pelo menos três deles.

- Não sei mais o que pensar! - exclamou Sirius, jogando-se pesadamente numa poltrona.

- Realmente, Black, esse não é o seu forte. - provocou Kristyn, irônica.

- Por favor, Kristyn, o caso é sério. - recriminou Remo, sentando-se ao lado de Ana. Sua expressão era realmente preocupada.

- O que aconteceu, Remo?

- Tiago.

- O que houve com ele? - Lílian nem se preocupou em disfarçar o interesse.

- Se nós soubéssemos... - respondeu Pedro, carrancudo.

- Bem que eu notei que ele estava meio estranho. - comentou Kristyn, pensativa - Nunca mais _aprontou_ nada.

- O que é _realmente_ estranho! - concordou Ana, rindo.

- É por isso que estão preocupados?

- Se fosse só isso, Lílian...

- Ah, querem para com isso, por favor? - irritou-se Marlene - Expliquem logo tudo de uma vez, sem esse drama todo, ok?

- Ok, Marlene, não precisa nos agredir, viu? - ironizou Sirius - Donovan, acho que sua namorada está na T.P.M.

- E eu acho que você devia aprender que respeito é bom e conserva os dentes! - retrucou Sebastian, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao outro.

- Crianças, crianças, por favor... - interviu Kristyn - Estamos tentando resolver o problema do Tiago, lembram?

- Remo, acho melhor que _você _explique.

- Tudo bem, Ana, o caso é o seguinte: desde o ataque, Tiago mudou radicalmente. Como vocês notaram, ele não apronta mais das suas.

- Mas isso é bom, não é? - interrompeu Lilly, recebendo olhares raivosos de Sirius e Pedro.

- Seria, Lilly, - retrucou Remo - se ele estivesse feliz assim, se fosse algo natural para ele, mas não é. Não foi só a sua atitude que mudou, _ele_ está mudado. Não se interessa por mais nada, parece ter perdido toda sua alegria. É como se fosse uma concha vazia. - concluiu Remo, triste.

- Não estão exagerando, Remo? - perguntou Marlene, ansiosa - Afinal, todos nós ficamos abalados com o que aconteceu, talvez ele só esteja passando por uma fase de adaptação.

- Eu acho que não é tão simples, Marlene. O que parece é que ele está se punindo por algo, afastando-se de tudo o que o faz feliz. Agora há pouco ele nos disse que vai largar o time.

- O quê?!!! - exclamaram em uníssono, atraindo a atenção de todos no salão.

- Isso é loucura, todo mundo sabe que ele adora o Quadribol!

- Ora, Ana, e é pra nós que você vem dizer isso? - retrucou Pedro, irônico.

- Já tentamos de tudo para ajudá-lo, mas ele se fechou de um tal jeito, que não nos deixa, seus melhores amigos, nos aproximarmos dele. - concluiu Sirius, desanimado.

Estavam todos tão entretidos na conversa, que nem repararam quando ela saiu discretamente do salão.

******************************

Sentado no parapeito da Torre de Astronomia, Tiago observava as estrelas, tentando em vão encontrar respostas para as perguntas que o atormentavam.

- Sabia que te encontraria aqui.

Ele sorriu fracamente ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Sempre posso contar com você para me encontrar. - respondeu, sem se virar, o olhar ainda perdido no céu estrelado.

- É verdade. - Alice sentou-se ao lado do amigo, e permaneceram os dois em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Não entendo por que deixei você escapar quando namoramos, sabia? - ele finalmente decidiu romper o silêncio.

- Porque se apaixonou pela Lilly. - retrucou calmamente - E eu pelo Frank. Você sabe que sempre fomos melhores como amigos do que como namorados, Tiago. E é por isso que estou aqui. O que está acontecendo com você?

Quase ninguém sabia da profunda amizade que unia os dois, desde que namoraram no terceiro ano. Tiago dissera que se todos soubessem iria estragar sua reputação, mas Alice sabia que ele achava que aquela amizade com o maior conquistador de Hogwarts poderia atrapalhar o romance da garota com o cara que ela realmente gostava.

- Não é nada, Alice.

- Sabe, você tem muitos defeitos, mas nunca foi de mentir para os amigos. - ela segurou seu rosto suavemente, fazendo seu olhar encontrar o dela - O que está te atormentando? Deve ser algo muito sério, ou você nunca pensaria em largar o time.

Tiago sentiu-se incentivado a contar tudo a amiga. Afinal, fora ela quem o apoiara em todas as questões em que não se sentia à vontade para conversar com os outros Marotos, como no caso de seus sentimentos por Lilly. E tinha certeza de que, também agora, ela o compreenderia e saberia ajudá-lo.

- Lílian estava certa sobre mim. Eu sou um idiota. - ele admitiu com um suspiro desanimado - Sempre acreditei que ser o mais esperto, o mais popular, fazia de mim _o melhor._ Uma besta arrogante, é o que eu sou. Pessoas estão sendo mortas, Alice, massacradas, e o que eu faço? Me pavoneio pela escola, me sentindo o maioral, por que sou bom em Quadribol; azarando qualquer um, porque me dá na telha. Se eu não estivesse me divertindo, perturbando o ranhoso, Lílian não teria se afastado, não teria quase morrido, e Ana não teria de arriscar a vida para salvá-la! - ele terminou o desabafo, agoniado.

- Então é isso. - concluiu Alice, serenamente - Está se sentindo culpado.

- Na semana antes do ataque, - ele começou a contar - eu me diverti azarando o Zeller, capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa. Fiz várias brincadeiras sobre a sua família. - ele baixou a cabeça, concluindo num sussurro - O pai dele foi um dos aurores mortos no ataque.

Alice começava a entender tudo o que estava perturbando o amigo.

- Mas o que me aflige é muito mais do que culpa, Alice. Eu sinto que tudo o que eu faço, tudo o que _sou_, não vale absolutamente nada. Para o que serve, eu me pergunto, um idiota do meu calibre nesse mundo cheio de trevas?

- De todas as besteiras que você já me disse, essa ganha de longe o troféu. - comentou Alice, parecendo incrédula - Primeiro: você não é culpado pelo que aconteceu. Voldemort é. _Ele_ foi o responsável pelo ataque, ele e seus seguidores. Você não podia saber o que aconteceria, nem os Donovan com seus dons conseguiram saber a tempo. E eu concordo com Kristyn: a escolha de Ana foi a mesma que qualquer um de nós faria, no seu lugar.

- Pode ser.

- Pode ser, não, _é_! O que nos leva ao resto da questão. Perguntou para o que serve neste mundo de trevas, Tiago? Me diga você: do que serve a coragem com que enfrentou aqueles Comensais? A lealdade com que defendeu seus amigos? O sacrifício que sei que estaria disposto a fazer por qualquer um de nós, para o que serve, hein?

- Tudo isso não apaga meus erros. – argumentou ele.

- É verdade, não apaga. - ela concordou - Mas, que erros tão graves foram esses, Tiago? Se comportar como um garoto mimado e arrogante? Muita gente se comporta assim na nossa idade, é normal. Se você acha que chegou a hora de mudar, ótimo! Mas faça isso pelos motivos certos, e do jeito certo. Não se afaste de tudo o que você ama, e principalmente, não afaste seus amigos. Isso não é crescer, é se esconder. Se esconder da vida.

Tiago a encarou durante algum tempo, pesando tudo o que a garota lhe dissera. Por fim, sorriu-lhe timidamente.

- Quando você se tornou tão sábia, hein?

- Eu sempre fui sábia! - retrucou prontamente, com falso ar superior - Bem, talvez não quando te namorei, mas todos temos direito a cometer alguns erros, não é? - brincou, recebendo em troca uma careta divertida.

Resolvida a questão, ficaram algum tempo apreciando a bela paisagem em volta do castelo.

- É lindo, não é? - sussurrou Alice.

- É, sim.

- É por isso que eu quero me tornar Auror. Eu amo Frank. - começou a explicar, respondendo ao olhar de interrogação do rapaz - Espero um dia me casar e ter filhos com ele. Quero que meus filhos possam conhecer essa beleza, que eles tenham alegria de encontrar amigos maravilhosos, como eu encontrei aqui. Se Voldemort vencer, nada disso vai ser possível.

Tiago compreendeu exatamente o que a amiga queria dizer. Ele queria exatamente o mesmo para os seus filhos.

- Frank é um cara de sorte. - comentou, enquanto desciam do parapeito.

- E Lilly é uma garota de sorte.

- Ainda não. - contradisse Tiago - Mas logo será. Você tem razão, Alice, em tudo. Mas não deixe isso te subir a cabeça, viu? - ele riu da sua exclamação de protesto. - Chegou a hora de crescer, mas não deixarei de ser quem eu sou por isso. Muito obrigado por me ajudar a enxergar a verdade. - ele a abraçou com carinho.

- Por nada, seu boboca. - brincou, dando um beijo fraternal em seus lábios.

- Ei, garota, cuidado! Eu vi seu namorado duelando, e não gostaria de enfrentar a sua fúria, viu?

- Boboca. – repetiu ela, rindo - Frank sabe que só tenho olhos para ele. E então? Preparado para voltar a ativa?

- Claro. A minha psicóloga é muito competente.

- Que bom para você. E por favor, trate de se apressar, ok? - ela recomendou em tom divertido - Apostei dez galeões que você a conquistaria até o final do ano.

- Pode deixar, eu não vou te desapontar!

Saíram rindo, voltando para o salão comunal.

******************************

Nas semanas seguintes, os amigos ficaram felizes em ver que Tiago _"voltara a vida"_, como Sirius gostava de dizer.

- Parece que tudo está bem de novo, não é? - comentou Ana, indicando o canto em que os Marotos riam, jogando uma partida de Snap explosivo.

- Ainda bem. - concordou Lílian.

- Ué, Lilly, achei que você estava gostando... - provocou Kristyn.

- É, você sempre reclamou da atitude do Tiago, e ele tinha parado com tudo o que te aborrecia. - comentou Marlene.

- E tinha virado um fantasma, como o Remo bem disse, uma concha vazia. - retrucou Lilly - Meninas, eu não me interesso apenas pelo _corpinho_ dele, sabiam? Não é por que quero que ele cresça que significa fazer lobotomia no rapaz!

- Em outras palavras: você gosta dele do jeito que ele é. - concluiu Alice, sorrindo.

- Também não é pra tanto. - negou, sem convencer as amigas.

A risada espalhafatosa do Maroto ecoou pelo salão, fazendo-a sorrir. Nunca imaginara que sentiria falta daquele riso escandaloso, mas sentira, e muito. Aquelas semanas em que ele estivera tão mudado a fizeram ver o que vinha se recusando a admitir desde que acordara, no campo em Hogsmeade, e deparara com aquele rosto ansioso, aquele olhar que transmitia tudo o que se passava na alma do rapaz. Alice estava certa. Ela não estava apenas apaixonada por Tiago, ela o amava, completamente, incluindo seus defeitos, que agora não pareciam tão sérios assim.

Havia admitido tudo isso, e decidira que aceitaria da próxima vez em que ele a convidasse para sair. Porém, isso nunca mais aconteceu. As semanas passaram, e nada. Ela poderia até acreditar que ele desistira dela, não fossem os intensos olhares que conseguia flagrar de vez em quando. Aquilo estava ficando muito confuso. E ela sentia falta dos beijos roubados.

- Lilly, nem em meus maiores delírios, eu consigo imaginar casal mais complicado que vocês dois! - exclamou Kristyn, exasperada, quando resolveu desabafar com a amiga.

- Vai ficar dizendo o óbvio ou vai me ajudar?

Depois de mais algum tempo reclamando sobre "teimosos, cabeças-duras, e etc.", ela se acalmou o suficiente para tentarem bolar um plano.

- Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas! - declarou Kristyn, depois que elas já tinham descartado várias alternativas.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Lilly, confusa.

- Você vai ver...

****************************

- Pontas, meu amigo, temos que comemorar!

Sirius chegou animado ao salão comunal, deixando os amigos curiosos com toda aquela empolgação.

- Que foi Sirius, o Filch foi demitido? - perguntou Pedro, rindo.

- Será que expulsaram o Malfoy? - arriscou Remo.

- Ou o Snape? - Tiago soou esperançoso.

- Não chegaram nem perto.

- Conta logo, Sirius, estamos ficando curiosos. - incentivou Frank, sentado junto a Alice.

- Meus amigos, tenho o prazer de anunciar que, depois de dois anos de árduas batalhas, eu finalmente consegui! - ele fez um gesto de vitória.

- Será que entendi bem, Sirius? - Ana voltou o olhar para a prima. Ela estava do mesmo jeito desde que entrara no salão, dez minutos antes. Jogada numa poltrona, as pernas penduradas sobre o braço desta, lixando calmamente as unhas. - Você está querendo dizer o que eu penso que está?

- É isso mesmo, gente. - Kristyn respondeu aos amigos, que a encaravam interrogativamente - Cansei de tudo isso, então decidi acabar com a brincadeira.

- Não adianta tentar disfarçar, Donovan. - disse Sirius, com seu sorriso mais arrogante - Você não consegue mais é resistir ao meu charme, admita! - Kristyn revirou os olhos para o teto, voltando a prestar atenção às unhas.

- Medidas desesperadas... - murmurou Lilly, finalmente entendendo o que a amiga quisera dizer.

- O que disse, Lilly?

- Nada, não, Marlene.

- E então, Pontas? Onde vai levar a sua gata? Com as visitas a Hogsmeade proibidas, você vai ter que pensar em algo diferente, e...

- Não preciso pensar em nada, Sirius - retrucou Tiago, levantando-se e indo para saída do salão - Porque não vou a lugar nenhum, com ninguém!

A primeira a se recuperar do choque foi Lílian, que saiu em disparada atrás do rapaz, enquanto os outros continuavam de queixo caído.

- Isso realmente aconteceu, ou estou tendo uma alucinação? - perguntou Sirius, ainda olhando para saída, incrédulo.

- Se não aconteceu, então foi uma alucinação coletiva. - comentou Sebastian. 

Todos se entreolharam um instante, para então concluírem em uníssono:

- Alucinação coletiva!

********************************

Tiago andava rapidamente pelos corredores, quando de repente sentiu-se empurrado para dentro de uma sala vazia. Surpreso, voltou-se para deparar com o rosto indignado de Lílian. 

Ergueu a sobrancelha, enfiando as mão nos bolsos para conter a vontade de abraçá-la.

- Percebe a ironia desse seu gesto?

- Não venha de gracinhas, Potter! - retrucou irritada - Por que me humilhou daquele jeito?

- Eu não te humilhei, Lilly.

- Não? Você me rejeitou na frente de todos os nossos amigos! Por quê? É alguma vingança por todas as vezes em que te rejeitei?

- É claro que não! Não seja boba!

- Não me chame de boba! 

Tiago suspirou, desanimado.

- Lilly, por favor, não quero brigar com você.

- Então me diga por que fez aquilo. - ela pediu, os belos olhos verdes presos aos dele, provocando reações que ele tentava a todo custo ignorar.

- Por que eu te amo. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Belo jeito de demonstrar!

- Sem ironias, Lilly. Você sabe que é verdade. Acontece que eu mudei. Não quero ficar com você por causa de uma aposta. Quando ficarmos juntos, eu te quero por inteira ao meu lado, tão apaixonada por mim quanto eu por você. Eu sei que ainda não estou à altura das suas expectativas. - continuou, impedindo sua tentativa de interrupção - Mas logo estarei, você vai ver.

- Posso falar agora? - perguntou, quando ele finalmente encerrou o seu discurso. Ele concordou, meio constrangido - Ótimo. Primeiro... - ela puxou-o pela gravata, surpreendendo-o com um beijo apaixonado. - Estava querendo fazer isso há muito tempo. - comentou ofegante, quando se separaram.

- Lilly...

- Shhhh, é minha vez, lembra? - ela pousou o dedo em seus lábios, silenciando-o - Você é um bobo, Tiago. Não percebe que faz muito tempo que eu luto contra o que sinto por você? Eu achava que você devia mudar antes que te entregasse meu amor.

- Eu vou mudar, Lilly, eu...

- Acontece que eu estava errada. Porque eu te amo exatamente como você é. Foi assim que você me conquistou, e não adianta lutar, porque você vai estar aqui - Lilly pousou a mão sobre o peito - para sempre.

Tiago ficou olhando-a, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. 

- Devo dizer que esperava uma reação mais condizente com a minha declaração. - brincou Lilly, e então começou a se afastar para a porta - Mas tudo bem, se você não está interessado...

Sentiu-se puxada de volta para seus braços.

- Nada disso, srta. Evans. - Tiago abraçou-a com força - Pensa que vai fugir, agora que eu sei o seu segredo?

- E o que vai fazer, agora que sabe o meu segredo? - provocou, os olhos brilhando, os lábios a centímetros do dele.

- Te manter ao meu lado para sempre! - respondeu, beijando-a com paixão.

Ela retribuiu com prazer, abandonando-se nos braços dele, rindo quando ele começou a rodopiar com ela pela sala, feliz como nunca estivera. A sombra que o acompanhava desde o ataque fora afastada e ele voltava a vislumbrar um futuro feliz, ao lado da única mulher que já amara, e que viria a amar em toda sua vida.

****

N/A: Só pra não quebrar a corrente(rsrsrs): Pelo amor de deus, comentem!


	21. O Encontro

****

CAPÍTULO XXI

**__**

O Encontro

N/A: Gente, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários!!! Não podem sequer imaginar como me deixam feliz. Bom, finalmente terminei este capítulo, e apesar de não ter ficado como eu planejei ( deixei metade dos acontecimentos para o próximo cap. ), acho que ficou legal. Depois vocês me dizem, ok? Espero que gostem. 

****************************************

****

- E então? - murmurou a voz arrogante em seu ouvido - Será que deu certo?

Kristyn virou-se para encarar aquele rosto atraente, mantendo a pose indiferente, apesar do arrepio que percorreu seu corpo ao senti-lo tão próximo.

- Do que está falando agora, Black? - retrucou, em tom entediado.

Sirius sorriu marotamente, indo sentar-se na poltrona em frente a garota. Os outros amigos estavam a uma mesa afastada, preparando suas lições, e eles estavam sozinhos naquele canto do salão.

- Donovan, eu não sou nenhum idiota.

- Não?! Puxa, você me enganou direitinho, sabia?

- A língua afiada como sempre... - comentou Sirius, fitando seus lábios fixamente - Fico imaginando se é assim tão hábil em outros aspectos também...

- Abusado como sempre... - retribuiu no mesmo tom, lançando um olhar de desprezo ao rapaz.

- Você gosta, admita! - Sirius riu do muxoxo desdenhoso com que ela retrucou - E então, deu certo?

- Se quiser uma resposta, vai ter que ser mais claro.

- Se quer assim... - ele deu de ombros - Você passou dois anos me provocando, então, do nada, resolve me jogar contra uma parede e me beijar. 

FLASHBACK (atendendo a pedidos)

"Sirius saiu do chuveiro enrolado numa toalha, indo até o armário onde estavam suas coisas. O vestiário estava deserto, todos já haviam retornado ao castelo, pois ele demorara mais treinando suas rebatidas. Preparava-se para soltar a toalha quando ouviu a voz as suas costas.

- Bela vista...

Voltou-se, rápido, dando com Kristyn reclinada no batente da porta do vestiário, os braços cruzados, um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto o observava descaradamente. Ele devolveu o olhar, seguindo seu exemplo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu e recostando-se na porta do armário. Ergueu a sobrancelha, irônico.

- Ora, ora, mais uma visitinha... - o tom de voz era tão insinuante quanto o olhar. 

- Pois é... - retrucou no mesmo tom, caminhando sensualmente até parar a poucos centímetros dele. Encarando-o, provocante, passeou a unha pelos contornos do tórax bem definido do rapaz, sorrindo com a reação provocada - Parece que hoje é o seu dia de sorte.

- Acho que ainda é cedo para dizer isso.

- Então me diga mais tarde. - sussurrou, antes de puxá-lo para cobrir seus lábios com paixão, contornando-os com a língua, invadindo sua boca , insinuando, explorando, provocando. Suas mãos acariciavam o peito do rapaz, que a abraçava forte, puxando-a para bem junto dele, colando seus corpos e deixando evidente o seu desejo.

Tão de repente como começou, o beijo foi encerrado pela garota, que se afastou rapidamente de Sirius.

- Ei, Donovan, volte aqui! - exigiu, mas a garota já se preparava para sair do vestiário, e ele estava imobilizado junto ao armário. - Você disse que era meu dia de sorte!

- E é. - respondeu jovialmente, rindo da expressão do rapaz - Você acabou de ganhar um encontro. - concluiu, antes de sair, deixando um frustrado Sirius para trás."

VOLTANDO AO PRESENTE

- Se bem me lembro, foi um armário.

- Que seja. Acha mesmo que eu acredito que você entregaria os pontos tão fácil assim? E como conheço bem essa sua cabecinha manipuladora, percebi logo que se trata de um plano para juntar o casal neura.

- Sabe, Black, é isso que eu mais aprecio em você: a sua astúcia. - lançou um olhar avaliador sobre ele - Além, é claro, dos seus outros atributos...

- Fique à vontade, querida. - retrucou, abrindo os braços como a exibir o próprio corpo - Pode usufruir desses atributos a hora que quiser.

- Obrigada, mas eu passo. - respondeu em tom pedante, fazendo o garoto rir.

- Que pena. Talvez mude de idéia até o nosso encontro.

- Agora que sabe que foi uma armação, poderíamos fingir que não aconteceu nada, que tal?

- Donovan, eu já disse que não sou idiota. Se você quis bancar o cupido, o problema é seu, e agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências.

- Tão gentil...

- Você deveria saber que eu não tenho tendências altruístas. - ele se levantou, espreguiçando-se - Mas fique tranqüila, tenho certeza de que não ficará decepcionada... - com isso ele piscou maliciosamente para ela, antes de se retirar para seu dormitório.

- Também estou certa disso, Black... - murmurou quando o rapaz já não podia ouvi-la, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

***********************************

Já era bem tarde quando Lilly voltou para o dormitório, por isso entrou silenciosamente, imaginando que as amigas deviam estar dormindo àquela hora. Doce ilusão.

- E então, como foi? - Kristyn deu início ao interrogatório assim que ela cruzou a soleira da porta. Marlene e Alice também estavam lá, todas espalhadas confortavelmente pelas camas, aguardando a chegada da amiga.

- Como foi o quê? - desconversou, divertindo-se com a ansiedade das outras.

- Pode parar de gracinhas, dona Lilly! - ordenou Marlene, enérgica - Há muito tempo que a gente está esperando por isso, agora queremos os detalhes!

- É isso mesmo, Lilly, nem adianta tentar se esquivar, essa tua cara não nega. 

- E que cara é essa, Alice, posso saber?

- De gato que comeu o passarinho. - respondeu Kristyn de pronto, fazendo as outras rirem, concordando plenamente com a descrição.

- Ou seja, Lilly, a felicidade está estampada no seu rosto. - concluiu Ana, sorrindo.

- Ok, ok, vocês venceram! - Lílian ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição - Eu confesso: culpada, culpada e culpada!

- Então vocês finalmente se acertaram?

- Isso mesmo, Alice, entreguei os pontos. Não dava mais para ignorar o que sinto pelo sem-vergonha.

- Isso é jeito de falar do cara que você ama?

- Ora, Ana, não é porque joguei a toalha que vou tapar o sol com a peneira: ele é mesmo um sem-vergonha. - ela sorriu marotamente, acrescentando - Mas agora, é o _meu_ sem-vergonha!

Todas riram, e passaram a bombardeá-la com perguntas sobre o recente encontro, às quais ela respondia alegremente.

- Tenho que te agradecer, Kristyn. Se não fossem por suas _medidas desesperadas_, não sei quando teríamos nos acertado.

- Ahá, então agora está explicado! Mais um estratagema, Kris?

- Lógico, Ana. Acreditou mesmo que eu entregaria o jogo assim, de bandeja?

- Só se não te conhecesse.

- E agora, como vão ficar as coisas entre vocês?

- A bola está no campo dele, Marlene. Vou esperar pela próxima jogada.

- E em se tratando de Sirius Black, você pode esperar por um belo de um ataque, Kristyn.

- Estou contando com isso, Alice. - retrucou, sorrindo maliciosamente para as amigas - Está na hora de esquentar um pouco esse jogo.

**********************************

Os Marotos estavam reunidos no salão comunal, com Pedro impaciente para descer para o café da manhã.

- Rabicho, por que não vai logo, e pára de encher o saco? - Sirius estava perdendo a paciência com o amigo.

- Nada disso, Sirius. Eu tenho que ver para acreditar.

Sirius bufou, enquanto Remo ria e Tiago olhava ansiosamente para a escada que levava ao alojamento feminino.

- Ela já vai descer, Tiago.

- E se ela tiver mudado de idéia, Remo?

- Ih, desencana, Pontas! 

- Sirius tem razão, Tiago. Por que ela teria mudado de idéia?

- Sei lá, quem entende essas garotas?

- Tiago, eu não sei quem é pior: você ou o Rabicho. Pronto, pode parar de se preocupar, aí vem ela!

Lílian descia as escadas, acompanhada pelas amigas, todas parecendo muito divertidas. Tiago avançou até a garota, meio inseguro de como agir.

- Bom dia. - ela o abraçou, beijando-o carinhosamente, afastando de vez toda sua insegurança. Ele apertou-a em seus braços, aprofundando o beijo, esquecendo de tudo a sua volta.

- Ham-ham. - ouviram o pigarrear, e separaram-se relutantemente, virando-se para os amigos, que olhavam-nos divertidos - Se o show continuar, vamos acabar perdendo o café da manhã. - brincou Remo, e a seguir indicou o resto do salão - Além disso, acho que já chocaram demais os alunos da Grifinória, podem se dedicar ao resto da escola agora.

Olhando em volta, viram que todos no salão relativamente cheio os observavam de olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que viam.

- Qual o problema?! - Tiago perguntou para os alunos estarrecidos - Nunca viram, não?!

Não querendo se indispor com o Maroto, os outros dispersaram rapidamente, loucos para espalharem a fofoca.

- Vamos embora, gente. - chamou Kristyn, divertindo-se com tudo aquilo. - Vocês terão bastante tempo para namorarem mais tarde.

Rindo, eles saíram da Torre, indo para o salão principal, que àquela altura já devia estar fervilhando com as novidades.

*********************************

- Então finalmente conseguiu, não é, Potter? - a voz desagradável o fez voltar-se na saída das masmorras - Mas isso não é surpresa, afinal, só mesmo você iria querer uma sangue-ruim como essa.

Tiago ficou furioso, e se não fosse Lilly a contê-lo, o ranhoso não ficaria com aquele sorrisinho por muito tempo no rosto.

- Deixe para lá, Tiago. - disse, agarrando seu braço para impedi-lo de usar a varinha - Ele não vale a pena.

- É cômico te ver dominado assim, Potter. - continuou a provocação - Um verdadeiro cachorrinho de madame.

A muito custo contendo a vontade de ensinar uma lição ao sonserino, Tiago afastou-se com Lílian, que tratou de tirá-lo rapidamente dali.

Snape ria desdenhosamente, quando sentiu-se lançado no ar.

- O Pontas pode estar impossibilitado de revidar no momento, ranhoso - disse Sirius, com um sorriso malévolo no rosto, enquanto agitava sua varinha, sacudindo o sonserino - Mas eu não.

Sirius riu, vingando o amigo enquanto Snape praguejava, furioso.

******************************

Na sexta-feira seguinte, Kristyn deixou os amigos no salão principal, voltando sozinha para a Torre, e estava caminhando pelo corredor deserto quando de repente sentiu-se abraçada pelas costas.

- Olá, querida. - ela suspirou ao ouvir a voz sussurrada em seu ouvido.

- Black, o que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou, fria, tentando ignorar o calor provocado pela corpo másculo colado ao seu.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio. - retrucou, a voz divertida, enquanto uma das mãos que a envolviam pela cintura subia lentamente pela lateral do seu corpo. Kristyn segurou-a antes que chegasse ao destino. Virou-se para o rapaz.

- Escuta aqui, Black, você ganhou direito a um _encontro_, não a ficar tomando essas liberdades.

- Esse direito você já me deu há muito tempo, minha cara, quando me pediu "sedução", lembra? - argumentou, mantendo-a grudada a seu corpo, frustrando suas tentativas de se afastar.

- Acontece, sr. Black, que a aposta acabou, _lembra_? - devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Mas eu ainda não recebi o meu prêmio. - retrucou, a voz sedutora, fixando o olhar nos lábios dela.

- Culpa sua. - respondeu, umedecendo os lábios com a língua, num gesto provocante - É você quem tem que marcar o encontro, esqueceu?

- Amanhã a noite, às nove horas. - ele a pegou de surpresa, com um beijo tão ardente que lhe roubou o fôlego - Esteja preparada. - recomendou, ofegante, e afastou-se rapidamente.

- Pode ter certeza de que estarei, Black, pode ter certeza... - murmurou, observando o rapaz que já ia longe.

********************************

- Aê, Almofadinhas, finalmente chegou a sua hora, hein?

- Pois é, Pontas - respondeu Sirius, ajeitando os cabelos em frente ao espelho - Hoje é a grande noite.

- Está mesmo muito animado, Sirius.

- E não é para estar, Remo? Afinal, foram dois anos de espera.

- Durante os quais você não se privou de companhia feminina.

- Lógico! Nunca fui inclinado ao celibato, e ela não pode me culpar, já que não me dava chance, não é? Mas hoje tudo isso vai mudar.

- Não acha que está sendo muito confiante, Sirius? - perguntou Tiago, indicando o frasco que o amigo acabava de pegar em uma gaveta.

- Esperançoso, Pontas. - corrigiu, guardando o frasco no bolso - Ninguém pode me censurar por sonhar, não é mesmo?

- Só não vá atacar a garota, viu, Sirius?

- É isso mesmo, Almofadinhas, seja um cavalheiro. - brincou Tiago - Mesmo porque, pode ser muito arriscado para sua saúde agir diferente.

- O risco valeria a pena, Tiago. Além disso, é bem provável que _ela_ me ataque.

- Convencido.

- Realista. Esqueceram do episódio do vestiário?

- Incrível, Sirius, você conseguiu encontrar a sua versão feminina. - brincou Remo.

- É realmente incrível, Remo, e é por isso que não vou deixar que ela me escape. - Ele pegou sua vassoura, indo até a janela do quarto, despedindo-se dos amigos antes de sair. - Desejem-me sorte.

*******************************

Kristyn estava sozinha no quarto, aguardando conforme as instruções de Sirius, quando ouviu umas batidinhas na janela, e descobriu que era o próprio quem estava do lado de fora.

- Original. - comentou, ao abrir a janela para o rapaz entrar. - Como sabia qual a janela?

- O pôster, esqueceu? - respondeu, saltando da vassoura - Você só poderia tê-lo pendurado em seu quarto. Pronta?

- Por quê? Não pareço? - ela provocou, rodando em torno de si mesma para que ele pudesse apreciar o visual caprichado.

- Você está sempre estonteante, e sabe disso. - respondeu, apreciando as belas formas evidenciadas pelo vestido justo - Vamos, então?

Ela ajeitou-se atrás dele na vassoura, e os dois saíram rapidamente pela janela. Kristyn notou que seguiam em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

- Muito romântico. - comentou, quando já estavam no chão, em frente a árvore furiosa. - Deveria ter me avisado sobre seus planos, assim eu viria com meu quimono de karatê.

- Prefiro sua roupa atual. Além disso, não é esse tipo de luta que estou pretendendo. - respondeu malicioso, e logo a seguir deu um assobio, e Kristyn notou um movimento junto às raízes do Salgueiro. 

Um rato esgueirou-se entre as raízes, e pouco depois a árvore estava imobilizada. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Estou impressionada. Seu ratinho é muito bem treinado. - debochou.

- É verdade. - respondeu tranqüilamente, e a fez voltar a vassoura, lançando-se ao buraco na base do Salgueiro, pilotando habilmente no espaço exíguo. Pouco depois, chegavam ao final do túnel estreito, dando com um aposento iluminado por dezenas de pequenas velas, vários almofadões espalhados pelo chão, e uma mesa baixa, bem no centro, arrumada para duas pessoas, e coberta de iguarias.

- Você realmente se superou, não, Black? - Kristyn elogiou, examinando o ambiente, enquanto se sentava em um dos almofadões, como ele indicava.

- Eu tento, Donovan. - ele também se sentou, lançando-lhe um olhar faminto - Pronta para começarmos?

- A hora que você quiser, querido. - retrucou, provocante, olhando-o com malícia.

***************************

- Espero que seu amigo se comporte.

Tiago riu suavemente, acariciando os cabelos de sua ruiva, que estava deitada sobre ele, no enorme sofá. Estavam novamente na "sala do precisa", e Tiago ainda não conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinha a garota em seus braços.

- Lilly, querida, eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre sua amiga.

Lílian suspirou, aconchegando-se mais ao peito do rapaz, aspirando o delicioso perfume dele. 

- Você sabe que é verdade. - ele insistiu, estremecendo com a sensação que os dedos da garota provocavam, acariciando seu peito. - E estou começando a achar que você não fica muito atrás.

- Eu? - ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, com um olhar pretensamente inocente - Mas não estou fazendo nada!

- Você adora me torturar, não é? - ele quase gemeu ao sentir os movimentos provocantes dela sobre seu corpo. Num movimento rápido, ele inverteu suas posições, fazendo-a ficar sob ele - E agora, hein, mocinha? Como vai escapar dessa?

- E quem disse que eu quero escapar? - retrucou, sedutora, puxando-o pela nuca, provocando-o com um beijo lento, sensual. Ele gemeu, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo da garota, alastrando o fogo que os consumia.

****************************

- Então você passou três anos em Avalon?

- Fora algumas semanas de férias que passávamos no Brasil, foi isso mesmo. - respondeu Kristyn. Já estavam chegando ao final do jantar, e até agora o rapaz se comportara como um verdadeiro _gentleman_, o que não a enganava nem por um minuto.

- E as tradições continuam as mesmas, por lá? - perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

- Estava demorando, não é?

- O quê? Eu só estou tendo uma conversa inocente!

- Black, não existe uma única célula inocente em você. - retrucou, divertida - E eu já percebi que você está querendo saber sobre as fogueiras de Beltane, não é mesmo?

- Também. - admitiu, com um sorriso maroto - Na verdade, estava me referindo a iniciação das sacerdotisas. O ritual continua o mesmo?

- Eu não era uma sacerdotisa. Consegue me imaginar sendo _iniciada_ por algum druída velho e desinteressante? Além disso, saímos de lá antes dessa época. - lançou um olhar brejeiro ao rapaz - Alguém já te disse que você é muito curioso?

- Muita gente. - ele diminuiu a distância entre eles, ficando tão próximo que Kristyn podia sentir o calor do seu corpo. - Será que já conversamos o bastante?

- Já está querendo ir embora? - ela se fez de desentendida, levantando-se e afastando-se dele. - Por mim, tudo bem.

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu estou querendo. - retrucou, seguindo-a lentamente pela sala, como uma pantera atrás da presa. 

- Pode parar onde está, Black. - ordenou, sendo totalmente ignorada - Não quer me obrigar a agir, não é?

- Ah, estou doido para vê-la _agir_. - respondeu com malícia, perigosamente próximo. - Porque você prometeu não usar seu dom em nosso encontro, então essa ação a que se refere deve ser bem interessante. – ele finalmente alcançou-a, abraçando-a, e beijando seu pescoço - Esse perfume é uma tentação sabia? - murmurou, rouco, enquanto passeava as mãos por seu corpo, provocando-a - Aliás, _você_ é uma tentação.

Kristyn decidiu abandonar a resistência. Afinal, viera preparada para aquilo, mesmo. Mergulhou as mãos no cabelos do rapaz, trazendo-o para um beijo voraz, em que liberavam todo o ardor reprimido durante aquele tempo de espera. Desceu as mãos para frente da camisa do rapaz, e impaciente demais, puxou-a, fazendo os botões voarem em todas as direções. Deliciada com a pele quente sob seus dedos, ela interrompeu o beijo, descendo os lábios numa trilha incandescente, fazendo-o suspirar ao contornar os músculos bem definidos com a língua.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, empurrou-o, fazendo deitar-se sobre os almofadões. Ele a observava, em pé a sua frente, praticamente devorando-a com o olhar.

- E então, Donovan? - murmurou, a voz rouca de desejo - É meu dia de sorte?

Ela soltou as alças do vestido, e deixando-o deslizar até o chão, expondo-a a apreciação do rapaz.

- Pode ter certeza disso, Black.

************************************

****

N/A: Desculpem esse cap. ter ficado curtinho, mas eu realmente tive muitas dificuldades com ele, então preferi dividi-lo em dois. Queria avisar que estamos chegando ao fim da fic, e o próximo cap. deve ser o penúltimo. E mais uma vez, só pra não quebrar a corrente (já contei que sou muito insegura e supersticiosa?): Pelo amor de Deus, comentem!!!


	22. O erro de Sirius

****

CAPÍTULO XXI

__

O erro de Sirius

N/A: Gente, mais uma vez, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários!!! E outra vez não consegui colocar tudo o que queria nesse cap., então ainda devemos ter uns três cap. até o fim da fic. Isso porque, se fosse colocar tudo, o cap. só ficaria pronto semana que vem, e queria deixar algo durante o feriado. Espero que gostem!

****************************************

Sorriu preguiçosamente contra o travesseiro ao sentir o beijo na base de sua coluna, provocando-lhe um arrepio. 

- Não está com sono? - perguntou com a voz sonolenta, sem mudar de posição, aproveitando as sensações provocadas pelos lábios que percorriam lentamente a linha da sua espinha.

- Como posso dormir com você me provocando assim? - foi a resposta murmurada contra a sua pele.

- Mas não estou fazendo nada!

- Hum-hum. - concordou, beijando sua nuca enquanto passeava as mãos pelas longas pernas - Fica aí, quietinha, exibindo toda sua beleza, não ligando a mínima para o meu sofrimento!

Ela riu, voltando-se na cama para encarar o rapaz, cujos olhos brilhavam de desejo. Ele aproveitou para beijá-la com sofreguidão.

- Você é terrível, sabia? - comentou ofegante, quando enfim ele abandonou seus lábios, passando a beijar seu pescoço, e descendo em direção a seus seios. - E muito convencido! Estava tão certo de que conseguiria o que planejava, que trouxe uma poção contraceptiva!

- Um cara tem o direito de sonhar, não é? - respondeu, sem deixar de beijá-la - Além disso, você não pode me censurar, já que trouxe sua própria poção. 

Ela gemeu, sentindo seu corpo arder com as carícias dele.

- Sirius... - tentou fazê-lo parar, sem muita convicção - temos que voltar ao castelo...

- Temos muito tempo ainda... - retrucou, continuando a beijar todo o corpo da garota, descendo numa trilha incandescente, fazendo-a esquecer todo o resto e concentrar-se nas sensações que ele lhe provocava.

- Você é terrível... - repetiu, num sussurro, acariciando seus cabelos. Ele apenas sorriu, continuando sua _tarefa_.

**************************

Estava quase amanhecendo quando voltaram ao castelo, consequentemente, passava do meio-dia quando Kristyn acordou. Ela tinha literalmente desmaiado após tomar uma ducha rápida. 

Voltando do banheiro, descobriu que as amigas a aguardavam, prontas para ressuscitar a Inquisição.

- Pode começar a contar, dona Kristyn. - Ana foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Não tenho nada para contar, meninas.

- Ah, não? - ironizou Lilly - Você passa a noite fora com _Sirius Black_, quando volta está com essa cara de "gato que comeu o passarinho", e vem nos dizer que não tem _nada_ para contar?

- Vou reformular minha resposta. - concedeu, sentando-se à penteadeira, e passando a escovar os cabelos. - Não tenho nada para contar que vocês não saibam. E nem adianta insistir, que não vou contar os _detalhes._ - acrescentou, brincalhona.

- Kristyn, você é terrível, sabia? - comentou Marlene, fazendo-a rir.

- E como vai ficar seu plano agora, Kris? - perguntou Alice, intrigada - Vai desistir?

- Eu nunca desisto, Alice. - retrucou, sorrindo maliciosamente - O Black vai ter uma surpresinha...

*******************************

- Acordaandoooo!!!

Sirius sentiu-se arremessado da cama, enquanto as vozes dos amigos ecoavam pelo quarto.

- Qual é o problema de vocês, hein?! - resmungou irritado, enquanto virava-se no chão frio.

- Almofadinhas, faz um tempão que a gente está tentando te acordar. - respondeu Tiago, divertido.

- É, parecia até que tinha tomado a Poção do Morto-Vivo. - completou Remo, rindo do amigo.

- E por que raios estavam tentando me acordar? - retrucou mal-humorado, levantando-se.

- Esqueceu que temos treino hoje à tarde? - respondeu Tiago - E por que esse mau-humor todo? Pela hora que chegou, achei que estaria todo animadinho...

- É justamente por causa da hora que cheguei, que não fiquei nem um pouco feliz em ser acordado!

- Ahá! Chegamos ao ponto! Quer dizer então que tudo correu como você esperava?

- Tiago, você me recomendou agir como um cavalheiro. - respondeu Sirius, arrogante, enquanto se vestia - E como bem sabe, cavalheiros não comentam esses assuntos.

- Isso quer dizer que você conseguiu?!

- Pontas, por que você não vai namorar um pouquinho e deixa minha vida amorosa em paz? - perguntou cheio de ironia - Afinal, onde está a Evans?

- Interrogando a Kristyn, junto com as amigas. - respondeu Remo, rindo.

- Vocês são todos uns abelhudos, isso sim.

- Ora, Sirius, a gente vem acompanhando essa disputa de vocês a bastante tempo. Estamos curiosos para saber no que deu esse encontro _tão_ esperado.

- É, e você também ficou me interrogando sobre a Lilly.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Admito que a noite foi muito melhor do que imaginei. Mas é só isso que vou dizer. - completou rapidamente, ao ver que Tiago se preparava para mais perguntas.

- E agora, Sirius, como vocês vão ficar?

- Isso nem se discute, Remo. Já disse que não vou deixar essa garota escapar, ainda mais agora. Ela é minha, e ponto final!

- E ela sabe disso?

- Se não sabe, logo vai saber!

*******************************

Tiago, o último a sair do vestiário após o treino, balançou a cabeça ao notar que Sirius jogava charme para uma loirinha da Corvinal, enquanto o esperava.

- Pensei que tivesse se acertado com a Kristyn. - comentou, enquanto voltavam ao castelo.

- Isso não quer dizer que devo abandonar o meu fã-clube. - respondeu, arrogante.

- Então provavelmente vai ficar sem sua gata. Duvido que ela vá aceitar isso.

- Pontas, meu amigo, confie em mim. - retrucou em tom superior - Depois dessa noite, a Donovan não vai conseguir ficar _um minuto_ longe de mim.

- Será? - duvidou Tiago, olhando em direção às estufas - Não é o que está parecendo.

Sirius seguiu a direção do seu olhar, e sentiu uma onda de fúria invadi-lo. 

Próximo a estufa três, Kristyn conversava animadamente com Amos Diggory, apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, que parecia completamente encantado por ela, o que não era de se surpreender. Sirius conhecia muito bem os efeitos do charme da garota.

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo? - rosnou, sem tirar os olhos da cena.

- O mesmo que você, ao que parece. - respondeu Tiago, divertindo-se com os ciúmes do amigo - E parece também que ela tem seu próprio fã-clube.

Sirius ignorou a provocação, marchando para onde o casal estava.

- Cai fora, Diggory. - ordenou, sem tirar os olhos de Kristyn.

- Quem você pensa que é, Black?

- Eu disse... - insistiu, num tom lento e ameaçador, voltando o olhar faiscante na direção do outro - _cai fora!!!_

- Por favor, Amos, pode nos dar licença? - pediu Kristyn, o tom agradável, dando seu melhor sorriso ao rapaz - Preciso resolver um assunto com o Black.

Diggory não ficou muito satisfeito, mas partiu depois que ela garantiu que ficaria bem. Assim que ele se afastou, Sirius puxou-a para dentro da estufa, a fim de garantir privacidade para sua _conversa._

- Pode começar a se explicar, mocinha. - exigiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Explicar o quê, _mocinho_? - retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Não se faça de desentendida! O que estava conversando com Diggory?

- Não que seja da sua conta, - respondeu, irônica, enquanto se sentava num banco, cruzando as pernas - mas ele estava me convidando para acompanhá-lo no baile que vai haver mês que vem.

- E ainda diz que não é da minha conta?! - retrucou, incrédulo - E você mandou o cara passear, não é?

- Na verdade você nos interrompeu antes que eu pudesse responder, - começou, preparando-se para a explosão - mas eu pretendo aceitar.

- O QUÊ?!!! - ele rugiu.

- Black, pare de gritar! - pediu, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos - Vai acabar estourando meus tímpanos.

- Há, há, há, muito engraçado! - riu sem humor - Vamos parar com a brincadeira, Donovan. Nós dois sabemos que você vai ao baile _comigo_.

- E da onde você tirou essa certeza toda? - perguntou, parecendo realmente surpresa.

- Ah, não sei, deixa eu pensar... - respondeu, debochado - Será que foi da noite que passamos juntos?

- Ora, Black, foi mesmo uma noite fabulosa, não vou negar. Mas não passou disso: uma noite. Nenhum de nós firmou nenhum tipo de compromisso. Aliás, só uma completa louca iria firmar compromisso com você, e meu grau de insanidade ainda não chegou a esse nível. - ironizou, gesticulando para enfatizar suas palavras - Não, Black, o jogo acabou. Está na hora de partir para outra. Procure uma nova parceira para brincar com você, que eu vou me dedicar a conquistar o Amos.

Sirius apenas a observou, atônito, enquanto ela saía da estufa, contendo a vontade de rir da expressão do Maroto. Quando ele se recuperou do choque ela já estava longe, e não pôde ouvir sua resposta furiosa.

- Uma ova que vai!!!

*****************************

Os amigos tiveram que agüentar o mau-humor de Sirius durante os dias seguintes, sendo que Pedro era o que mais sofria com o azedume do rapaz. Cansado dos foras, ele passava cada vez mais tempo junto a namorada.

- Sirius, dá um tempo! - irritou-se Tiago, enquanto acompanhavam Remo pelos corredores até a enfermaria - Seu problema é com a Donovan, então pare de descontar na gente, ok?

- Belos amigos que vocês são. - retrucou, mais irritado ainda - Nem sequer querem me ajudar!

- Almofadinhas, se eu achasse que colocar o Diggory fora de circulação fosse adiantar alguma coisa, eu até me arriscaria a irritar a Lilly.

- Mas não vai adiantar. - concluiu Remo, para desgosto de Sirius - Ela iria simplesmente mudar de alvo, e você sabe disso. Sua ação deve ser diretamente com a Kristyn.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Falou o grande conquistador! Quem te viu e quem te vê, hein, Sirius? - debochou Tiago, nem um pouco intimidado com a carranca do amigo.

- Ora, Sirius, a garota passou a noite contigo! - interviu Remo, impaciente - E apesar daquela pose toda, duvido de que faria isso se não gostasse muito de você.

- Então, por que me chutou no dia seguinte?

- Tenho minhas desconfianças, mas acho que você deve descobrir isso sozinho. - respondeu, misterioso.

- Qual é, Remo?!

- Sirius, nós já concluímos que ela é como você, não foi? - Tiago chamou a atenção do amigo - Então analise a situação e tente descobrir o motivo dela agir assim. Porque pode ter certeza: ela deve ter um bom motivo. 

- Vai viajar de novo, Lupin? - a voz desagradável interrompeu a conversa deles - Quem morreu agora? O vampiro de estimação da família?

- Isso não é da sua conta, ranhoso!

- Potter, não se exalte! - retrucou, em tom falsamente solícito, um sorriso debochado no rosto - A Evans pode te ouvir, daí já viu, não é?

Tiago puxou a varinha, mas foi impedido de usá-la por Lupin.

- Isso mesmo, Potter, obedeça seu amiguinho, afinal, ele é _monitor_. - seu tom era repleto de sarcasmo.

- Ranhoso, é melhor dar o fora _agora_, não estou com humor para te aturar hoje.

- Calma, Black, só vim desejar uma boa viagem ao seu amigo, apesar de não entender por que ele não usa o portão de entrada, ao invés do Salgueiro Lutador.

Os três ficaram estáticos, enquanto Snape se afastava, satisfeito com a reação que conseguira provocar.

- Como ele sabe disso?

- Deve ter me visto em uma das minhas saídas. - concluiu Remo, deprimido - Isso não é nada bom.

- O que ele precisa é de uma boa lição. - comentou Sirius, estreitando os olhos na direção do Sonserino - E deu azar de me pegar no estado de espírito próprio para isso.

- Eu conheço essa cara, Sirius. - comentou Tiago, analisando o amigo - O que você está aprontando?

- Você vai ver, Tiago, você vai ver...

*************************************

Tiago voltou sozinho para a Torre, encontrando o resto da turma no canto de sempre do salão, perto da janela.

- Oi, pessoal.

- Oi, Tiago, cadê os outros? - perguntou Frank.

- Pedro está com a namorada, Remo já partiu e Sirius foi dar uma volta. - ele sentou no braço da poltrona de Lilly - E por falar nele, Kristyn, eu quero te dizer que você é muito cruel.

- Não se preocupe com Black, Tiago, ele agüenta.

- E quem disse que eu estou falando dele? Você devia ter pena do pobre do Rabicho, que está comendo o pão que o diabo amassou, tudo por causa dessa história toda!

Os amigos riram, e Kristyn respondeu que não podia fazer nada pelo rapaz.

- Agora, falando sério, Kristyn, dá uma chance para o meu amigo, vai? Ele merece, não está nem mesmo dando atenção para aquele bando de garotas que vive atrás dele. Ainda agora mesmo, duas Corvinais vieram falar com a gente, e ele não deu a mínima para elas.

- Falar "com a gente", Tiago?

- É, Lilly, e olha que eram até bem jeitosinhas... Ai!!! - gritou com a dor que o beliscão dela provocou, e fugiu pelo salão, perseguido pela garota.

- Seu sem-vergonha, que história é essa, hein? - ele ergueu os braços para se proteger do ataque dela.

- Calma, Lilly, eu só estava brincando! - ele a agarrou, prendendo seus braços, e sentando-se na poltrona, com ela no colo - Bem que me avisaram que é perigoso mexer com uma ruiva!

Estavam todos rindo da exibição dos dois quando Sirius entrou pelo Retrato, estranhamente parecendo muito satisfeito.

- Parece que esse passeio te fez bem, Sirius - comentou Ana - Faz algum tempo que não te vejo tão animado.

- Estava enviando uma correspondência, Ana, nada demais. - desconversou em tom indiferente, preferindo seguir para o dormitório.

Tiago ficou observando o amigo. Conhecia-o muito bem.

- Sinto que isso não vai acabar bem...

***********************************

- Você fez _O QUÊ_?!!!

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, Tiago. - confirmou Sirius, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, enquanto observava indolente o toldo de sua cama - Não sei por que todo esse drama.

- Não sabe? Sirius, você enlouqueceu de vez, foi? - Tiago andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, passando as mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Pedro, sentado em sua cama, apenas observava, aflito, os dois amigos, sem querer tomar partido naquela discussão.

- O ranhoso estava pedindo isso há muito tempo, Tiago. O susto vai ser bom para ele largar do nosso pé.

- Sirius, será que não percebe? Ele não vai simplesmente levar um susto, ele vai _morrer_!!!

Como o amigo não pareceu dar muita importância, ele bufou, indo para saída.

- Onde você vai?

- Procurar o Snape. Preciso impedi-lo de chegar ao Salgueiro.

- Tarde demais, Tiago. - disse Pedro, olhando pela janela.

Indo até o amigo, Tiago percebeu que ele tinha razão. Snape acabava de paralisar a árvore, e preparava-se para entrar na passagem. Ele teria que agir muito rápido, não havia tempo a perder.

- A gente vai ter uma conversa muito séria depois, Sirius! - gritou, pegando sua vassoura e saindo pela janela como um louco, na direção da árvore briguenta.

*******************************

Os amigos conversavam, rindo, no salão comunal, quando de repente os Donovan ficaram estáticos, se entreolhando com surpresa, e Ana ficou muito pálida, correndo até a janela. Seguindo-a, descobriram que Tiago voava para dentro de um buraco na base do Salgueiro Lutador, e Sirius e Pedro também acabavam de sair com suas próprias vassouras em direção à árvore.

- O que está acontecendo, Sebastian? - perguntou Marlene, nervosa, observando a aflição dos amigos.

- Talvez uma tragédia, Marlene.

Com isso saíram correndo da Torre, tentando chegar rapidamente aos jardins do castelo.

********************************

Ele tinha que chegar a tempo. Não era apenas a vida de Snape que estava em jogo, mas também a de seus melhores amigos. Remo ficaria totalmente destruído, e sabia que Sirius, apesar de ser como era, não conseguiria escapar da culpa.

Voando numa velocidade assustadora, conseguiu encontrar o sonserino antes que este chegasse ao fim do túnel.

- Snape, pare onde está!

O garoto voltou-se para ele, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Você não me dá ordens, Potter. Não adianta, que não vai me impedir de descobrir o segredinho do seu amigo.

- Snape, seu idiota, foi o Sirius quem te mandou o bilhete! Acredita realmente que foi para te ajudar? 

Snape parou, olhando com desconfiança para Tiago, e depois com hesitação para o final do túnel. O que viu o fez congelar.

- Venha cá, suba na vassoura, rápido! - irritou-se ao ver a palidez do rapaz - Não vá desmaiar agora, seu bosta! É culpa da sua curiosidade estar nessa situação.

Dispararam pelo túnel, e graças a Deus Tiago era um piloto habilidoso, pois a fera estava logo atrás deles, e poucos metros os separavam de sua fúria. Saíram como uma bala pelo buraco, que se fechou assim que eles passaram, aprisionando o lobisomem.

Snape caiu tremendo na grama, enquanto Tiago, mãos nos joelhos, respirava ofegante, tentando controlar sua pulsação, que estava a mil. Sirius aproximou-se do amigo, pondo a mão em seu ombro, querendo saber se estava bem.

- Não fale comigo, Sirius! - rosnou, afastando a mão do amigo.

- Tiago!

Olhando na direção do grito, eles viram que os amigos vinham correndo do castelo, muito preocupados. 

- Está tudo bem, pessoal. - disse Sirius, já que o amigo ainda recuperava o fôlego.

Quando se aproximaram, Ana de repente tomou a dianteira do grupo, avançando contra Sirius com um soco que quase o pôs a nocaute.

- Ana... - murmurou Frank, assustado com a violência da garota.

- Você se diz _amigo _de Remo!!! Como pôde fazer isso? - ela estava completamente enfurecida, gritando com o rapaz caído na grama, que a observava com legítimo choque.

- Deixe isso de lado por enquanto, Ana. - interferiu Tiago, segurando-a pelo braço - Precisamos ir ver o Dumbledore.

- Eu não vou ver o diretor. - contradisse Snape, os olhos brilhando de raiva - Acham que vão escapar dessa assim? Vou para minha Casa, e antes do fim da noite, todos vão estar sabendo sobre Lupin, podem ter certeza. Amanhã mesmo ele vai ter que abandonar a escola.

- Você vai ficar de boca fechada, Snape. - rosnou Tiago, com um olhar ameaçador para o outro.

- E quem vai me obrigar, Potter?

- Petrificus Totalus!

Snape caiu petrificado, enquanto todos voltavam-se espantados para Lílian, que empunhava a varinha com expressão decidida.

- O que estamos esperando? - perguntou ela - Vamos ver o Dumbledore.

Voltaram ao castelo, com Alice fazendo Snape flutuar atrás deles. Os últimos a seguirem foram Sebastian, Sirius e Pedro.

- Black, sempre soube que você era um idiota, mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a tanto. - comentou com desprezo, antes de seguir os amigos.

- Não fique assim, Sirius. - consolou Pedro - O Snape merecia mesmo uma lição.

Sirius ficou grato ao amigo, mas sabia que tinha errado, e o fato de apenas Rabicho apoiá-lo de alguma forma, só intensificava o remorso pelo que quase fizera a Remo. Seguiu cabisbaixo para o castelo, ciente de que ainda teria que enfrentar a recriminação de Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black, você é mesmo um idiota."

*********************************

****

N/A: Quero aproveitar pra duas coisinhas: primeiro, sim, vai ter uma continuação, e eu já estou tratando dela. Mas vai ser no sexto ano de Harry, e queria a ajuda de vocês. Por favor, respondam a enquete: "Quem vai ficar com Harry?". As opções são Gina ou P.O., mas vocês podem dar outras sugestões, só aviso que me recuso a colocá-lo com a Cho(ela é muito mala!). Bom, vamos terminar como sempre, ok? Pelo amor de Deus, comentem!


	23. Por Você

****

CAPÍTULO XXI

**__**

Por Você

N/A: Gente, mais uma vez, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários!!! Finalmente consegui terminar o que era pra ser o cap. 21 (como rendeu, não?). Espero mesmo que gostem, não deixem de me dizer depois, ok? Ah, Alícia, eu já comecei a ler sua fic, mas como ando muito ocupada, não deu pra acabar ainda, mas tá muito boa, viu? Assim que terminar, vou deixar meu comentário, ok?

****************************************

****

Quando chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore, o diretor já os aguardava, junto com a professora McGonagall, e fez com que Sirius, Tiago e Snape entrassem, dispensando os outros, dizendo que voltassem para seu salão comunal.

- Bem, acredito que tenham algo a nos dizer, não é verdade? - tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre sua mesa, e os observava com olhar astuto por sobre os óculos. Ao seu lado, McGonagall estava mais rígida que de costume, a expressão extremamente severa.

- É verdade, sim, professor. Aconteceu algo muito sério. - começou Tiago, sem saber muito bem como se explicar, pois, apesar de tudo, não queria delatar o amigo.

- O Black tentou me matar! - acusou Snape, a voz reverberando de ódio.

- Não é verdade! - retrucou Tiago, nervoso - Sirius nunca teve a intenção... ele agiu sem pensar!... e...

- Por favor, Tiago. - Dumbledore interrompeu a defesa de Tiago - Acho melhor que Sirius nos explique o que aconteceu. - voltou o olhar penetrante para o rapaz, incentivando-o a falar - Sirius...

Sirius contou a história desde o princípio, apesar de intuir que o professor já sabia de tudo. Enquanto relatava os fatos, a culpa pelo que tinha feito começou a pesar em sua consciência, e não adiantava dizer a si mesmo que Snape procurara aquilo.

- Vamos ver então... - disse Dumbledore, muito sério, quando Sirius acabou seu relato - Você atraiu um colega para um perigo mortal, traindo o segredo de um dos seus melhores amigos. - o olhar desapontado do diretor o feria muito mais do que se estivesse gritando, furioso - Devo dizer que não esperava isso de você, Sirius.

- Somente o senhor poderia esperar algo diferente dele, professor. - sibilou Snape, olhando com fúria e desprezo na direção de Sirius - Ele é um Black, e nada de bom vem dessa família!

Dumbledore voltou-se para ele, observando-o atentamente.

- Acho melhor nós conversarmos a sós, Severo. Enquanto isso, vocês dois vão com a professora McGonagall. Como diretora da sua casa, cabe a ela determinar sua punição.

- Como assim? - perguntou Snape, incrédulo - O Black _tentou me matar_! Ele deve ser expulso!!!

- Isso, Severo, não é você quem decide. - retrucou Dumbledore, calmamente - Minerva, por favor, cuide desses dois, sim?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Dumbledore. - respondeu, o olhar intimidando os rapazes - Eles terão o que merecem.

Sirius e Tiago seguiram-na para fora do escritório, curiosos em saber o que o diretor diria a Snape. Com certeza ele conseguiria fazer o sonserino ficar calado sobre o que vira, mas gostariam de saber _como_.

Quando chegaram a sala da professora, sentaram-se temerosos em frente a sua mesa, pois ela parecia _realmente_ muito zangada, e McGonagall zangada não era algo para se ignorar.

- Era de se esperar... - começou, a voz parecendo vibrar com o controle que ela exercia sobre a própria raiva - ... que após tudo o que passaram, vocês dessem mais valor à vida, tanto as suas, quanto as dos outros.

- Professora...

- Eu ainda não acabei, Potter! - cortou, ríspida - É revoltante ver que uma brincadeira de mau-gosto tem mais importância do que a amizade! - seu olhar estava preso em Sirius, que o sustentava bravamente. O tom com que falou a seguir machucou mais do que as palavras em si - Estou envergonhada de você, Black. Este não é o comportamento de um verdadeiro grifinório. Você está em detenção durante o próximo mês inteiro e sua casa perderá 200 pontos. - ignorando a exclamação de protesto dos dois, ela voltou-se para Tiago, e sua expressão suavizou-se quase que imperceptivelmente - Quanto a você, Potter...

- Ele não teve nada a ver com o trote!

- Sirius, sua situação já está bem ruim, por favor, fique _calado_! Como eu ia dizendo, Potter, você demonstrou ser digno da casa a que pertence. Não só salvou um colega de quem não gosta de um destino terrível, como fez de tudo para defender seus amigos, sem se preocupar consigo mesmo. E por isso Grifinória irá receber 100 pontos.

- Por que só 100? - interviu Sirius - A senhora me tirou 200 pontos!

- Pra começar, foi devido a _sua_ atitude que Potter fez o que fez. E não haveria punição se o recompensasse na mesma medida, não é? - respondeu, o tom levemente irônico. - Agora voltem para Torre, já deveriam estar dormindo a essa hora.

*******************************

Voltaram em silêncio para a Torre, pois Tiago ainda estava muito aborrecido com o amigo. Ao chegarem ao salão comunal, encontraram os amigos ainda a sua espera. "Mas sermões!", pensou Sirius, jogando-se numa poltrona. Tiago imitou-o, ficando num silêncio carrancudo.

- E então? - perguntou Lilly, o tom contido muito parecido com da professora de Transfiguração.

- No total, Grifinória perdeu 100 pontos e Sirius pegou um mês de detenção. - resumiu Tiago, sem disposição para contar tudo.

- Só isso? - perguntou Ana, revoltada.

- Ana, perdemos _100 pontos_!

- Eu estou pouco ligando para pontos, Frank! Esse castigo foi muito leve para o que Sirius fez!

A discussão continuou, com Ana e Lilly recriminando Sirius, apoiadas pelos amigos. Kristyn levantou-se, bocejando, e se dirigiu para seu alojamento.

- Onde você, vai, Kristyn? Venha nos ajudar a tentar colocar um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça oca!

- Me desculpa, Lilly. - respondeu, entediada - Mas isso é impossível, e além disso, eu não gosto de Cortes Marciais. - continuou, sem se importar com o protesto dos amigos - Ok, o Black agiu como o idiota que é. Qual a surpresa disso? Ele já ganhou um belo soco, uma detenção que, se bem conheço a McGonagall, vai fazê-lo pensar bem sobre o que fez, e perdeu uma quantidade considerável de pontos, o que fará baixar um pouco sua popularidade. E se nada disso for castigo suficiente, ele ainda vai ter que encarar o Remo e contar o que fez.

Essas últimas palavras tiveram o poder de assustar Sirius. Não tinha pensado sobre isso, ainda. Como contaria a Remo o que fizera?

- Por isso, me desculpem por abandoná-los, - continuou Kristyn, em tom casual - mas _eu_ vou dormir. Boa noite!

Ela foi para seu dormitório, e logo depois os outros seguiram seu exemplo, admitindo que ela tinha razão. Sirius sequer notou o olhar de recriminação que Ana lhe lançou antes de sair. Tinha coisas mais importantes em mente.

********************************

Os dias que se seguiram foram os piores da vida de Sirius. A notícia de que fora ele quem perdera aqueles pontos logo se espalhou, e o tratamento que passara a receber dos colegas podia ser definido como "_gelado_". Mas não tão gelado quanto o que recebia de Tiago. O amigo falava com ele apenas o necessário, e sempre em tom muito frio. O único que ainda o tratava como sempre era Pedro.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. - disse ele. Faziam dupla na aula de poções, já que Tiago tinha preferido fazer dupla com Lílian - Logo eles vão esquecer essa estória, e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Sirius não estava tão certo. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais, apesar de não admitir aquilo para ninguém. Mas o que o preocupava mesmo era Remo. Ele voltaria naquele dia, e Sirius ainda não tinha idéia do que diria ao amigo.

Quando voltaram ao dormitório depois das aulas da tarde, encontraram-no sentado em sua cama, parecendo estar esperando. Tiago também estava lá, observando o lago pela janela.

- Acho que chegou a hora. - comentou Sirius em tom baixo, enquanto Pedro sentava-se em sua cama. Sentiu-se diante de um júri, com os amigos aguardando sua defesa. Aquilo era pior do que fora enfrentar Dumbledore e McGonagall.

- Parece que você tem algo a me dizer, não é, Sirius? - o tom de Remo era calmo - Tiago não quis me dizer nada, achou melhor que _você_ explicasse tudo.

Suspirando, Sirius puxou uma cadeira, colocando-a de frente para o amigo, sentou-se e começou a falar. Não agüentava mais contar aquela história, pelo menos aquela seria a última vez.

- Então é isso, Remo. Sei que o que fiz não tem perdão, eu nunca poderia ter traído sua confiança desse jeito. Minha única desculpa é que não parei para pensar no que poderia acontecer. - levantou-se, indo até a porta - Vou te poupar o trabalho de mandar que me afaste de vocês.

Saiu rapidamente do dormitório, e depois da Torre, sentindo-se pior do que jamais se sentira.

*********************************

- Será que podemos falar agora?

Sirius voltou-se na pedra onde estava sentado, numa clareira da floresta proibida. Viu os amigos em pé a alguns metros dele, e suspirou. Realmente teria que enfrentar as feras.

- Pra começar, você é um idiota, Sirius. Mas acho que já sabe disso. - brincou Remo, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius - O que fez foi mesmo muito grave, e não vou dizer que não estou aborrecido. Pode ter certeza de que farei com que fique devidamente arrependido, quando estiver cuidando da sua detenção. Mas jamais pensaria em terminar nossa amizade por causa de um erro como esse. - sorriu para o amigo - Marotos para sempre, lembra?

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, abraçando o amigo, que era como um irmão para ele. Se tivesse mesmo perdido sua amizade, não saberia o que fazer. Voltou-se para Tiago.

- E quanto a você?

- Se Remo pôde perdoá-lo, então eu também posso. - ele riu, enquanto abraçava o outro - Apesar de achar que ele devia pegar mais pesado com você.

- Eu concordo com a Kristyn. Ele já recebeu o que merecia. - riu do espanto dos amigos - Pedro me contou tudo quando foi me visitar no dia seguinte.

Sirius e Tiago voltaram-se indignados para o amigo, que fingia que não era com ele.

- Ora, alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não é? Vocês dois estavam quase acabando com os Marotos!

Eles riram, e cumprimentaram o amigo, dando-lhe crédito pelo gesto.

- Remo, você tem que ter cuidado com sua namorada, viu? - brincou Sirius, voltando ao humor de sempre - Ela tem uma direita de respeito!

- Sempre soube do que ela é capaz! Vocês não deviam provocá-la. - retrucou, divertido - Quem me surpreendeu foi você, Sirius. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão melodramático.

- É mesmo. - concordou Tiago, fazendo uma cara sofredora digna de novela mexicana - "Vou te poupar o trabalho de mandar me afastar de vocês!". Só faltou o "_Carlos Daniel" _no final. - desviou-se de um golpe do amigo, rindo, assim como os outros.

- Mudando de assunto, e quanto a você e a Kristyn?

- Tudo na mesma.

- Como assim? Nem depois que ela te defendeu você conseguiu alguma coisa? Que decepção!

- Sou obrigado a defender o Almofadinhas. - interviu Pedro, rindo - Ele não estava com cabeça para conquistas.

- Pode ser, mas antes disso ele já não conseguia nenhum progresso.

- Obrigado, Tiago. - retrucou, irônico.

- Sirius, você não merece, mas eu vou te ajudar. - disse Remo - Ela é como você, então se coloque no lugar dela: está apaixonada pelo cara mais popular e galinha de Hogwarts. - ignorou o "ei!" de protesto do amigo - O que acha que ela quer?

Sirius ficou observando o nada alguns instantes, pensativo.

- Sabe, Remo, você me surpreende. - comentou, depois de algum tempo - Achei que _eu_ fosse o conhecedor das mulheres.

- Não, Sirius, você sabe conquistá-las, mas _entendê-las_ já é outra história. E então, matou a charada?

- Não sou tão burro assim, Aluado. Já percebi onde quer chegar. - respondeu, arrogante - Agora só preciso de uma estratégia. Posso contar com a ajuda de vocês, não é?

- Claro, Almofadinhas, nós não perderíamos isso por nada. - respondeu Tiago, rindo de antecipação, pois tinha idéia do que o amigo teria que fazer.

******************************

- Snape!

Ele parou ao ouvir o chamado. Virou-se e viu que Ana vinha correndo pelo caminho que levava ao lago.

- Oi, como você está? - perguntou ao chegar até ele, passando a caminhar ao seu lado - Não tive chance de conversar com você depois de toda essa confusão.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, o diretor me obrigou a guardar o segredo do seu namorado. - respondeu, amargo - Seus amiguinhos saíram bem disso tudo, como sempre. Quanto a como estou, por que não me diz você?

- Do que está falando? - perguntou, desconcertada.

- Donovan, vocês não são muito discretos, sabia? - provocou, irônico - E antes que tente inventar qualquer coisa, quero te informar que a biblioteca da minha casa é cheia de livros raros, um em especial, conta toda a história de Avalon.

Ana ficou nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. Fora procurá-lo com a intenção de amenizar o estrago feito por Sirius, e não esperava se deparar com aquele problema.

Snape observava sua consternação com uma sorriso satisfeito. Estava certo, afinal. E agora tinha uma arma para usar contra os odiados Marotos, principalmente o maldito lobisomem.

- Não fique assim tão preocupada. - recomendou, irônico - O meu silêncio pode ser negociado.

- _Eu_ sou o negociador da família.

Sebastian surgiu do nada, e sua postura indicava a Snape que não devia brincar com ele.

- Ana, por favor, preciso conversar um instante com Snape. Nos dê licença, está bem? - pediu, sem tirar os olhos do sonserino.

- Acha que pode me intimidar, Donovan? - perguntou o sonserino, depois que Ana se afastou.

- Me diga você, Snape: acha que posso?

- Você tem muita pose, Donovan, mas quem tem as cartas sou eu, por isso é bom baixar essa crista!

Sebastian ouvia indiferente, parecendo extremamente entediado.

- Acabou? Ótimo. Então vamos pôr as cartas na mesa. Nós dois sabemos que Dumbledore não vai permitir que você espalhe nosso segredo. Além disso, - continuou, ignorando a tentativa de protesto do sonserino - não somos os únicos a ter segredos, não é mesmo?

- Você está blefando. - retrucou Snape, nervoso - Nunca conseguiram entrar na minha mente, não tem como saber nada sobre mim...

- Está confiante demais em sua capacidade, Snape. Você realmente é muito bom em fechar sua mente, porém sempre fica vulnerável depois de um _encontro_ com os Marotos, e nós dois sabemos por que, não é?

- Seu... como ousa invadir minha mente assim?!

- Normalmente eu teria escrúpulos em agir dessa forma, mas sabia que você estava tramando algo, então não me restou escolha.

- Você se acha muito esperto, não é? - sibilou, furioso.

- Comparado a você? Sem dúvida. E então? Temos um acordo? - Snape lhe lançou um olhar rancoroso, antes de se afastar rapidamente. Sebastian sorriu, erguendo a sobrancelha, irônico. - Acho que sim.

********************************

Duas semanas depois, Sirius já tinha tudo acertado com os amigos. Seria difícil, mas ele nunca fora de fugir de um desafio.

- Ainda bem que a McGonagall não te suspendeu do time, Sirius. - comentou Tiago, durante o café da manhã, antes da final de quadribol.

- Acho que ela ficou tentada a isso, Tiago, mas não conseguiu. Afinal, já estávamos em desvantagem com os pontos perdidos, ela não prejudicaria ainda mais a Grifinória.

Nesse momento viram Amos Diggory entrar no salão, sua aparência provocando o riso de todos.

- Sirius... – Remo começou a censurar, contendo a vontade de rir.

- Ei, não fui eu! - o rapaz ergueu as mãos num gesto de defesa.

- Nem eu! - Tiago imitou o amigo, ao ver que Remo virava-se para ele - Eu prometi a Lilly, esqueceu?

Os três se entreolharam um momento, voltando-se instantaneamente para Pedro, que comia calmamente uma torrada, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

- O que vocês queriam? - perguntou, brincalhão - Eu também sou um Maroto, esqueceram? E o cara estava dando em cima da gata do meu amigo!

Mesmo Remo não conseguiu resistir, e cedeu ao riso, junto com os amigos. Afinal, a imagem do Lufa-Lufa metido a gostosão com os cabelos verdes espetados e a palavra "Imbecil" estampada na testa estava mesmo hilária.

- Preparado, Sirius? - perguntou Tiago, quando acabaram o café.

- Estou, Tiago. - respondeu, olhando para outra ponta da mesa, onde a causa de seus problemas estava sentada - É agora ou nunca.

************************************

A escola inteira estava reunida nas arquibancadas em torno do campo de quadribol. Era a final do campeonato, Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina, um jogo que por si só já era emocionante. Os times ainda estavam nos vestiários, e faltavam poucos minutos para o início da partida, quando os acordes de uma guitarra encheram o ar, surpreendendo a todos.

- Ele ficou louco! - murmurou Kristyn, olhando em direção aos aros.

Logo exclamações de surpresa acompanhavam o som da guitarra, quando todos viram o rapaz equilibrado sobre o aro central, as vestes vermelhas tremulando com o vento. Quando ele começou a cantar, sua voz melodiosa soou mais alta que a guitarra, ecoando por todo o campo.

__

"Por você eu dançaria tango no teto

eu limparia os trilhos do metrô

eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador.

Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é

Viajaria a prazo pro inferno

Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno"

Ninguém sequer piscava o olho, sem querer perder um pedaço sequer do espetáculo oferecido por Sirius Black, que olhava diretamente para a arquibancada a sua frente enquanto continuava a cantar.

__

"Por você

eu deixaria de beber.

Por você

eu ficaria rico num mês.

Eu dormiria de meia pra vira burguês

Eu mudaria até o meu nome

Eu viveria em greve de fome

Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher!"

Esse último verso ele cantou com mais intensidade, e qualquer um percebia que não estava apenas cantando, mas sim declarando o que realmente sentia. Pontuando suas palavras, uma miríade de fogos explodiu sobre a arquibancada, e pétalas de rosas caíram sobre uma certa garota.

Ele montou na vassoura, voando rapidamente até a arquibancada, pulando para a primeira fileira, sem deixar de olhar para Kristyn. As pessoas perceberam, e afastaram-se, parecendo até Moisés e o Mar Vermelho. Ele subiu determinado até ela, que estava na última fileira, enquanto continuava a canção.

__

"Por você

conseguiria até ficar alegre

pintaria todo céu de vermelho

Eu teria mais herdeiros que um coelho.

Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é

Viajaria a prazo pro inferno

Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno."

Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente quando cantou esses últimos versos, já na fileira abaixo de onde ela estava, ficando frente a frente com a garota, que retribuía o seu olhar com a usual pose de indiferença, apesar do brilho em seus olhos desmentir isso.

- Estou impressionada. - comentou, enquanto os acordes da guitarra continuavam a encher o ar.

- Era essa a intenção. - retrucou, arrogante.

Ela aproximou-se dele, falando bem baixo, em tom conspirador.

- Não acha que isso destoa um pouco do nosso estilo? - perguntou, apontando para as pétalas que continuavam a cair.

- Foi idéia dos rapazes. - respondeu no mesmo tom - Eu não quis desapontá-los.

- Ahhh...

- E então, funcionou? - o tom indiferente não conseguiu esconder a ansiedade do rapaz.

- Talvez... - sorriu lentamente, apreciando o nervosismo que ele não conseguia esconder - mas uma garota tem direito a exigir serviço completo, e você não é de fazer as coisas pela metade.

Ele estreitou os olhos, entendendo a deixa. Ok, ela queria mesmo humilhá-lo, mas ele não chegara até ali à toa. Com um gesto elegante, ajoelhou-se diante dela, a voz tornando a ecoar pelo estádio.

- Kristyne Donovan, você é a mulher da minha vida, e eu faço de tudo por você. A noite que passamos juntos foi a melhor da minha vida, - ela estreitou os olhos, prometendo revide, ante a audácia dele revelar aquele fato íntimo para escola inteira - e não existe humilhação que me impeça de te dizer o quanto te amo! - com essas palavra ele começou a cantar os últimos versos da canção, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

__

"Eu mudaria até o meu nome

Eu viveria em greve de fome

Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher!

Por você, por você,

Por você, por você"

- Está falando sério? - perguntou quando a música terminou, o olhar preso ao dele.

- Sobre tudo! - respondeu, muito sério, para logo depois sorrir, maroto - Principalmente sobre a parte dos herdeiros. Afinal, seria um jeito muito agradável de passar o tempo. - ele riu, com o pequeno soco que ela deu em seu ombro.

- Pode se levantar agora.

- Eu não estou com pressa. A vista daqui está muito boa. - com os dois em níveis diferentes, as pernas dela ficaram diretamente em frente aos seus olhos, que praticamente as devoravam.

- Seu cachorro! - puxou violentamente pelas vestes, deixando seus olhos no mesmo nível novamente - Sabe qual é a sua sorte? - perguntou, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Qual?

- Eu adoro homens de uniforme! - respondeu, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo ardente.

A platéia, que os observava encantada, irrompeu numa onda ensurdecedora de aplausos, os amigos mais animados que todos os outros. Perto dali, uma aluna perguntou à amiga, despeitada:

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

- Sorte. - respondeu a outra de pronto, observando invejosa o beijo caloroso do casal - Muiiiita sorte!

*****************************************

****

N/A: Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Me inspirei no filme "Dez coisas que Odeio em Você" pra fazer essa última cena, e minha prima me deu a idéia de usar essa música do Barão que eu a-do-ro! Bom, o próximo cap. talvez seja o penúltimo (se não for, vai ser o último), e eu quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, principalmente aqueles que responderam a enquete. Por enquanto a Gina está ganhando ( me desculpem, mas não consigo ver o Harry com a Mione). Pra não perder o hábito: Pelo amor de Deus, comentem! (vcs já devem estar de saco cheio disso né?)

P.S.: propaganda básica: leiam "Nove meses para amar", é muito boa, e olha que eu nem gosto de H/H, hein? Mas essa é ótima, principalmente a parte sobre D/G.


	24. O Pedido

****

CAPÍTULO XXIV

**__**

O Pedido

N/A: Galera, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários!!! Ah, queria dedicar esse capítulo a Tonks, que é minha grande colaboradora (fica ouvindo minhas idéias loucas), e para Rafaela Black, que pediu cenas pós Hogwarts, sem saber que esse cap. já seria assim. Enfim, chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo, espero mesmo que gostem, não deixem de me dizer depois, ok?

****************************************

****

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lílian estacou no meio da sala do apartamento que dividia com as amigas.

- Eu moro aqui, esqueceu? - respondeu, irônica.

- Pensei que ia passar a noite com o Tiago. - retrucou Kristyn, tomando mais uma colher de sorvete de chocolate. Estava sentada numa das banquetas altas, um pote de sorvete aberto sobre o balcão que separava a sala da cozinha.

- As coisas não saíram conforme o planejado. - respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. - E você, não tinha saído com o Sirius?

- Posso dizer o mesmo que você. - respondeu, pegando outra colher e estendendo-a para Lilly - Aqui, pegue. Não há nada melhor para aplacar frustração sexual do que chocolate. Nada além de sexo, é claro!

- Você é terrível! - Lilly riu do jeito da amiga, sem dispensar o sorvete - E então, o que aconteceu?

- Levei o Black para assistir o novo filme do Harrison Ford, e ele ficou todo irritado com alguns comentários inocentes que eu fiz. - contou, com sua habitual pose displicente.

- Que absurdo, não é? - comentou Lilly, sarcástica. Conhecia bem os comentários inocentes da amiga. - Por que será que ele reagiu assim?

- Também não sei. Tudo o que disse foi que trocava dois de vinte por aquele de quarenta, e que por ele, dava casa, comida e roupa lavada. - falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo - Ele é muito sensível!

Lílian não conseguiu conter a gargalhada ao imaginar a cena. Naqueles seis anos desde que os amigos começaram a namorar, já presenciara aquilo muitas vezes. Sirius revelara-se muito possessivo, e Kristyn não resistia a provocá-lo, o que sempre resultava em brigas muito divertidas. A amiga, porém, não ficava atrás quando se tratava de ciúmes, mas sabia disfarçar bem, e ao invés de brigar, fazia o gênero de sempre, dizendo que deviam dar um tempo, que estava na hora de terminar, e blá blá blá, o que deixava Sirius louco. Pouco tempo depois, os dois estavam de novo se agarrando.

- Vocês dois não vão mudar nunca! - comentou, rindo.

- E você e o Tiago? Brigaram outra vez?

- Pra variar, não é? Acho que mesmo quando estivermos bem velhinhos, vamos continuar a brigar. - ficou com um ar pensativo - Acho que vai ser divertido acertar a cabeça dele com uma bengala.

Foi a vez de Kristyn rir. Foi assim que Ana as encontrou, aparatando pouco depois no meio da cozinha.

- Oba, noite das meninas, é? - foi logo se aboletando sobre uma banqueta, servindo-se de sorvete.

- Ei, não é assim não, viu? - protestou Kristyn, afastando o pote da prima - Isso aqui é exclusivo para mulheres que estão sofrendo de depressão, desilusões amorosas ou frustração sexual.

- E em qual das opções vocês se enquadram?

- E precisa perguntar? - retrucou Kristyn, indignada - Frustração, é óbvio!

- Você também, Lilly?

- Ora, Ana, você sabe que com todo esse trabalho que os Comensais estão dando a Ordem e ainda todo o serviço no Ministério, nós estamos sem tempo até pra conversar, quanto mais pro resto. - explicou Lílian, encolhendo os ombros - E quando conseguimos um tempinho para nos curtimos...

- ...eles brigam! - concluiu Kristyn, com ar resignado - Tem gente que não sabe mesmo aproveitar o seu tempo.

- Bom, só tenho a dizer que eu também tenho direito ao sorvete.

- Não!!! Você e o Remo brigaram?

- Ou também estão sem tempo para se divertirem? - perguntou Kristyn, maliciosa.

- Segunda opção. - Ana deu de ombros, com um sorriso sem graça.

- Sabe, essa guerra está acabando com nossas vidas amorosas. - comentou Lilly, estendendo o pote para Ana.

- Concordo, esse Voldemort deve ser bicha!

- Kristyn!!!

- É verdade! E bicha reprimido, por isso não quer ver ninguém feliz e atazana a vida de todo mundo! - discursou dramaticamente.

Mais uma vez as risadas foram interrompidos por alguém aparatando. Dessa vez era Marlene.

- Chegou a Sra. Inominável!!! - cumprimentou Kristyn, gesticulando para Marlene aproximar-se - Junte-se ao nosso clube. Estamos numa discussão filosófica sobre a natureza sexual do lord das trevas.

- O quê, Kristyn? - perguntou, confusa, a expressão muito cansada, enquanto jogava-se no sofá, de frente para as amigas.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Marlene. Como foi a ronda?

- Quase pegamos três deles, Ana, mas no último minuto conseguiram escapar. Pelo menos impedimos que matassem uma família de trouxas.

- Conseguiram descobrir as identidades? - perguntou Lílian, ansiosa.

- Tenho quase certeza que um deles era o Malfoy, mas não posso provar. - respondeu, desanimada. Voltou o olhar curioso para as amigas - Por que estão reunidas tão tarde?

- Segundo a Kristyn, estamos aplacando nossa frustração sexual com um pote de sorvete de chocolate.

- Isso, coloquem toda culpa em cima de mim! - Kristyn fingiu-se de indignada - Mas todas concordaram comigo, senão não ganhariam o sorvete!

- Bom, então tratem de me dar um pouco também.

- Não acredito!!! - a expressão de Kristyn era cômica - Nunca esperei isso de meu primo!!! Ah, a vergonha se abateu sobre minha família!!! 

- Sem melodrama, por favor. Sabe muito bem que seu primo está sempre entre Londres e a Ilha, e parece que os Comensais sabem quando ele está em Londres, porque sempre me dão mais trabalho nessa época.

- Viram? Isso só vem corroborar a minha tese!

Novo estampido, e Alice surgiu em frente as amigas.

- O Frank é um idiota! - e desatou a chorar, ao que as amigas correram a tentar consolá-la.

Kristyn analisou o pote já quase vazio em suas mãos, com ar pensativo.

- Acho que vamos precisar de mais sorvete. 

************************************

- Então, foi isso. - Frank concluiu a narrativa, com um suspiro desanimado.

- Vamos recapitular, Frank: você chegou em casa, encontrou Alice em uma camisola super sexy, o quarto arrumado num cenário romântico e sensual, e _pediu desculpas, alegando estar cansado_?! - Sirius parecia prestes a bater no amigo.

- Sirius, eu estava chegando de uma jornada de 15 horas de trabalho! Tinha acabado de enfrentar um grupo de Comensais! Nem aquela poção do amor da Alice seria capaz de me _animar_! - Frank andava nervoso de um lado para o outro da sala, enquanto se defendia.

Estavam no apartamento que os amigos dividiam, no centro de Londres. Na verdade o apartamento era de Sirius, mas Tiago, Remo e Sebastian também moravam ali, dividindo as despesas. Pedro preferiu ficar na casa dos pais.

- Tudo bem, Frank, até aí dá pra fazer um esforço pra desculpar. - concedeu Sebastian - O que agrava mesmo a sua situação é você ter esquecido completamente o primeiro aniversário de casamento de vocês. - completou, tomando um gole da lata de cerveja que segurava.

- Se conheço bem a Alice, ela deve estar furiosa. – comentou Tiago, divertido.

- Se está! Eu não acabei de contar que ela me expulsou de casa?

- Frank, meu amigo, você é um idiota.

- Obrigado, Sirius, você é realmente de grande ajuda! - Sirius retribuiu o sarcasmo erguendo sua latinha num brinde - É uma pena que o Remo esteja na ronda, ele seria muito mais útil que você.

- Não ligue para esses dois, Frank. - interviu Sebastian, irônico - Eles não podem falar de ninguém, quando o assunto é esse. Pergunte por que estão aqui, quando deviam estar com as namoradas. - na mesma hora Sirius fechou a cara, enquanto Tiago desviava o olhar, envergonhado. Aquilo divertiu Frank.

- Parece que não sou o único idiota, hein?

- O Donovan fica aí cheio de gracinhas, - comentou Tiago - mas também não o estou vendo com sua namorada.

- Mas não por algum gesto idiota nosso, posso te garantir. Ela está trabalhando. Mas não fuja do assunto, Potter. Você não ia fazer o pedido hoje?

- Ia. - respondeu, observando triste a caixinha que tirara do bolso e agora rodava nas mãos - Mas quando estava prestes a fazer isso, começamos uma discussão idiota, não sei bem por que, e quando dei por mim, ela já tinha ido embora.

- Juro por Merlin que nunca vi casal mais complicado. - bufou Sebastian, impaciente.

- Acho que o que todos nós estamos precisando é de uma folga dessa loucura toda que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo.

- Você tem razão, Frank. - concordou Tiago, animado - Acho que podíamos arrumar um passeio em grupo amanhã, que tal?

- Ótima idéia, Tiago! - empolgou-se o outro - Alice pode estar zangada comigo, mas não vai rejeitar um inocente passeio entre amigos.

- Acho que nós podemos dizer o mesmo. - concordou Sirius. - Donovan, fale com as garotas para ver o que acham.

- Black, eu não sou um telefone, sabia? - retrucou, aborrecido - Além disso, elas não estão em condições de me ouvirem nesse momento.

- É verdade, elas devem estar bem deprimidas com essa situação toda.

***************************************

__

"Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Yeah, shake it up baby   
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come, come on baby   
Come on and work it on out  
You know you twist, little girl  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer   
And let me know that you're mine  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby   
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby   
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby   
Ah, ah, ah, ah"

Tiago quase não conseguia acreditar no que via de dentro da lareira. A música era ensurdecedora e as cinco garotas dançavam alucinadamente, rindo muito, brindando com algo que ele nem queria imaginar o que era, considerando-se a desordem que podia avistar na cozinha. Teve que gritar, até conseguir atrair a atenção de uma delas.

- Tiaguito, mi amore!!! - Kristyn parou em frente a lareira, parecendo mais louca que de costume, com a camiseta gigantesca de time de hóquei e as enormes pantufas de leão. - Veio pra nossa festa, foi? - ela continuava a se balançar no ritmo da música.

- Hã... na verdade, Kris, vim aqui em nome dos rapazes convidar vocês para um passeio em grupo amanhã. - Tiago arregalou os olhos ao ver Alice (que supostamente estava chorando em casa) virar um copo da bebida, soltando um grito animado quando começou outra música. Apontou para o copo na mão de Kristyn - O que é isso, afinal?

- Uma velha tradição da minha família, "Margaritas à meia-noite". Passeio amanhã, é? Ok, nós iremos. 

- Não vai consultar as outras?

- Não, elas não estão em condições de responder nada agora. - fez um gesto de descarte, rindo - Amanhã, é só falar que elas concordaram.

- Quem sou eu para reclamar! - Tiago riu - Vê se não aprontam nada, viu?

- Pode deixar, e fala pro seu amigo nervosinho que por culpa dele tive que devorar litros de sorvete!

Sem entender bem o que aquilo significava, Tiago se despediu, divertindo-se ante a idéia de contar a Frank como sua esposa estava _inconsolável_.

***************************************

Como sempre, os casais logo se acertaram – afinal , com aquela guerra, não podiam desperdiçar o pouco tempo livre que tinham – e eles passaram um dia muito agradável, em um parque no centro da cidade.

- Você está muito sério. - comentou Marlene, acariciando o rosto do namorado. Estava sentada no colo do rapaz, que apoiava as costas no tronco de um carvalho. Os outros casais espalhavam-se pelo parque. - Pressente algo?

- E quando eu não pressinto? - retrucou, em tom resignado - Mas não vamos falar nisso, hoje o dia é apenas para coisas boas. - com essas palavras começou a percorres o pescoço dela com os lábios, seguindo até o lóbulo da orelha, que mordiscou.

- Coisas boas, é? - falou maliciosamente, arqueando o corpo para melhor aproveitar os carinhos dele, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros do rapaz. - Então acho melhor procurarmos um local mais reservado.

- Srta. McKinnon, acho que você está me assediando...

- Vai me processar por isso? - retrucou no mesmo tom, fixando os olhos brilhantes de malícia nos dele.

- Vou pensar no assunto... - murmurou, antes de beijá-la com sofreguidão.

**************************

- E então? Estou perdoado?

- Não sei... - Alice brincou, sentindo os braços do marido rodeando sua cintura, e o calor do seu corpo as suas costas. - Será que devo?

Frank a fez virar-se para ele, encarando-a intensamente.

- Sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo, não é, Alice? Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, e se tenho errado é porque...

- Chiiii.... - Alice pousou o indicador sobre seus lábios - Eu sei, Frank, não precisa ficar assim. É essa maldita guerra que estraga tudo. - ela o abraçou bem forte, pousando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Um dia ela vai acabar, querida, - beijou-a com ternura - e nós vamos ser muito felizes, e poderemos criar nossos filhos em paz, você vai ver.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, aproveitando a paz daquela tarde de outono.

****************************************

- É tão bom ver todo mundo aqui, reunido.

- Estou ofendido. - protestou Remo, fingindo-se de magoado. Estava deitado sobre a toalha do picnic, um braço sob a cabeça, enquanto a outra mão traçava desenhos na perna da namorada, sentada ao seu lado. - Pensei que ficaria mais feliz em estar sozinha comigo.

- Deixe de ser bobo. - ela inclinou-se para beijar seus lábios suavemente - Sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

- É, eu sei mesmo. - ele seguiu a direção do olhar dela, vendo os amigos espalhados pelo parque, rindo, brincando e namorando. Sorriu ao ver Kristyn pulando sobre as costas de Sirius, que rodopiou, espantando os pombos ali perto. Mais adiante, Tiago e Lílian dançavam alegremente, as folhas de outono caindo sobre eles, enquanto Alice batia fotos de todos. - Temos amigos maravilhosos, Ana. É uma pena não podermos aproveitar mais a companhia deles.

- Tenho esperanças que essa guerra acabe logo, Remo, e que possamos enfim viver o nosso "felizes para sempre". - apesar da tentativa de brincadeira, sua voz soou melancólica, e seus olhos tinham um quê de tristeza.

- Ei, hoje é um dia de alegrias, esqueceu? - Remo ralhou, puxando-a para junto de si, e abraçando-a com força - Hoje não existe nada além desse momento, dessa felicidade, e eu não quero saber de vê-la triste, ouviu, mocinha?

- Sim, senhor! - respondeu em tom militar, batendo continência. Riu quando Remo virou o corpo, dizendo que ia fazê-la pagar pela impertinência. Entregou-se aos beijos e carinhos, feliz em poder estar com ele.

***********************************

Tiago sentia-se feliz e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por estar junto aos amigos e a mulher que amava, e nervoso porque se preparava para fazer a pergunta mais importante da sua vida. Rodopiou cada vez mais, afastando-se com Lilly em direção ao bosque ali perto. Logo estavam entre as árvores, protegidos da vista de qualquer pessoa, e ele sentiu-se jogado contra um tronco, e o corpo de Lilly pressionando o seu.

- Ótima estratégia de fuga. - comentou Lílian, beijando-o com ferocidade. Tiago rodeou-lhe a cintura, puxando-a mais para junto de si.

- Ei, você está ficando muito saidinha, sabia? - comentou, ofegante, quando interromperam o beijo.

- A culpa é sua, quem manda ficar brigando comigo quando já temos tão pouco tempo pra gente? - retrucou, beijando o pescoço do rapaz, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- Eu?! Eu briguei?! Essa é boa! Foi você que... - Tiago se interrompeu, percebendo que se continuassem por esse caminho, acabariam brigando de novo, e ele não queria isso. Ainda mais quando ela estava abrindo sua camisa e distribuindo beijos pelo seu tórax. - Vamos discutir isso depois. - determinou, virando o corpo e prensando-a contra o tronco, cobrindo seus lábios com um beijo voraz. A caixinha em seu bolso podia esperar mais um pouco.

************************************

- É um cachorro.

- Não, já disse que é um coelho! Olha lá as orelhas!

Deitados lado a lado na grama, Sirius e Kristyn discutiam as formas das nuvens que passeavam pelo céu. Kristyn virou-se de lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo para observá-lo, as mão cruzadas sob a cabeça, a mesma expressão arrogante de sempre no rosto.

- Você só está vendo um cachorro porque acha que tudo gira a sua volta.

- E você só está vendo um coelho para não concordar comigo. - retrucou de pronto, observando-a com os olhos brilhantes.

- Você é irritante, sabia?

- Obrigado, você também. - ele brincou, segurando pensativamente uma mecha do cabelo dela, que tombara sobre seu peito - Quando nós vamos parar de discutir, hein?

- Acho que não nessa vida. - respondeu rindo, deitando sobre o peito dele. - Afinal, é bem mais divertido assim.

- Você é maluca. - ele concluiu, em tom resignado. - Deixa eu sentar, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Os dois sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, e Sirius tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso, entregando-o a ela.

- Eu ia te dar isso ontem, mas você preferiu o coroa.

- Ciumento. - respondeu, desembrulhando rapidamente o presente. - Que lindo, Sirius!

Era uma coração de ouro branco, pendendo de uma corrente do mesmo material. A peça era muito simples, e ao mesmo tempo, encantadora. Era óbvio o talento do ourives que a fizera.

- Abra-o. - obedeceu o pedido, e pequenas estrelas de diamantes flutuaram numa órbita acima do coração - Essa é a constelação do Cão Maior, e aquela - ele apontou para a estrela mais brilhante - é a estrela Sirius. - ele fixou o olhar no dela - Agora vou estar sempre no seu coração. - concluiu, sorridente.

- Há muito tempo que você está, seu bobo. - retrucou, puxando-o para um beijo emocionado.

*********************************

- Lilly, precisamos conversar. - Tiago interrompeu o beijo, a contragosto.

- Você escolhe cada hora pra ficar falando... - Lílian suspirou, brincalhona, abraçando-o carinhosamente, enquanto inspirava seu perfume. Adora o cheiro dele.

- Desse jeito você me desvia do meu caminho... - foi a vez dele suspirar, enquanto acariciava os cachos acaju que tanto o fascinavam.

- Ok, ok, vou me comportar. - respondeu ela, afastando-se com as mãos erguidas, em rendição - Estou curiosa para saber o que de tão importante você tem a me dizer.

- Bem, é que... eu... - Tiago atrapalhou-se com as palavras, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos já revoltos. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e levou a mão até o bolso onde estava a caixinha. - Lílian Evans, você quer...

Foram interrompidos pela voz de Ana, que os chamava em tom de urgência. Correram de volta para junto dos amigos, que já estavam todos reunidos, e pelas expressões, algo tinha acontecido.

- Vários ataques simultâneos. - explicou Sebastian, quando se aproximaram - Nossas forças estão divididas, e precisam de reforço urgente.

- É só dizer onde. - disse Sirius, já preparado para batalha.

- A situação mais crítica - começou Sebastian, com um olhar estranho para Tiago - É na Mansão Potter.

*************************************

O lugar que Tiago sempre chamara de lar estava um verdadeiro inferno. A mobília fora completamente vandalizada, e havia fogo em algumas janelas. Mas o pior foi encontrar os corpos de seus pais, imobilizados, obviamente atingidos pela Maldição Avada Kedavra.

- Não!!!! - ele abraçou o corpo da mãe, tentando conter a dor que o atravessava.

- Que cena tocante! - soou uma voz debochada a suas costas. Olhando em sua direção, viu um grupo grande de Comensais, todos parecendo muito satisfeitos. Tiago ergueu-se, tomado pela fúria.

- Vocês vão se arrepender por isso! - bradou, empunhando sua varinha.

- Acho que não, Potter. Você está sozinho, contra muitos de nós. - mal ele terminou de falar, várias pessoas aparataram na sala.

- Ele não está sozinho. - retrucou Lílian entre dentes, colocando-se ao lado do namorado, a varinha já em posição de ataque.

- Isso mesmo, ele só se adiantou um pouco ao resto de nós. - completou Remo, pronto para iniciar o combate.

O que não demorou a acontecer. Em pouco vários jatos verdes e vermelhos cruzavam a sala, e os outros aposentos por onde a luta se estendia. Surpreendidos pelo número de adversários, os Comensais logo perceberam que a situação não mais lhes era favorável, e se preparavam para bater em retirada, quando algo mudou.

Tiago acabara de estuporar o Comensal com quem duelava, e voltou-se, dando de frente com Voldemort em pessoa. Alto, magro e encapuzado, sua medonha cara ofídica pálida e magra, seus olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais encarando-o.

- Então, nos encontramos outra vez, Potter. - sibilou, com evidente prazer.

- Tiago! - Lílian correu para junto dele, pronta para ajudá-lo na luta.

- Ora, e a bela Lílian também, como esse mundo é pequeno, não? - ele era puro deboche, enquanto prolongava o momento em que atacaria os dois - Essa é, deixe-me ver, a terceira vez que temos o prazer de nos encontrar?

- O prazer é todo seu, demônio desprezível! - rebateu Tiago, furioso.

- Deveria aprender a ter mais respeito, Potter. - falou, sério dessa vez - Aliás, deveria criar juízo, e ficar do meu lado nessa guerra.

- Eu prefiro morrer.

- Que seja. - retrucou, erguendo a varinha para atacá-los, mas Tiago havia transfigurado uma pesada mesa de estanho, transformando-a em escudo, que conseguiu bloquear o feitiço, ficando em pedaços, ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian o atacava com um poderoso feitiço, o qual foi bloqueado sem esforço aparente. Voldemort atacou novamente, mas dessa vez seu feitiço foi bloqueado por um escudo invisível. Ele bufou, impaciente - Dumbledore, seu velho louco, deixe seus pupilos me enfrentarem!

- Eles já fizeram isso, Tom. - respondeu calmamente, como se estivessem numa sala de aula - E viveram para contar, ao contrário do que você costuma dizer sobre seus oponentes. E viverão mais uma vez. - voltou-se para os dois - Saiam daqui. Agora! - completou, ao ver que iriam argumentar.

Eles obedeceram, no exato instante em que um jato verde cruzou o espaço onde estavam.

**********************************

Eles aparataram no apartamento de Lílian, ofegantes. A garota logo voltou-se para o namorado, muito preocupada. Afinal, ele acabara de perder os pais, e ainda enfrentara grandes perigos.

- Fale comigo, por favor, Tiago.

Tiago ficou olhando-a em silêncio, vendo sua ansiedade, sabendo o que ela estava pensando, e no que _ele_ devia estar pensando. Mas olhando para aquele rosto tão amado, que poderia ter perdido para sempre naquela noite, só uma coisa vinha a sua mente.

- Quer casar comigo?

*****************************

****

N/A: E então, o que acharam? Bom, esse cap. era pra ficar maior, mais abreviei, senão não acabava a tempo. O próximo é o último, e junto com ele vou publicar o primeiro cap. da continuação. Bjks. 

P.S.: pela penúltima vez: Pelo amor de Deus, comentem!


	25. Felizes para Sempre

****

CAPÍTULO XXV

__

Felizes para Sempre

- Pare! Não, não faça isso!

- Não adianta correr, você não vai conseguir escapar!

- Estamos interrompendo? - a voz divertida de Remo os surpreendeu, fazendo-os estacarem.

Da porta da sala, Remo e Ana divertiam-se vendo a bagunça que os amigos estavam fazendo. De um lado da grande sala estava Tiago, ainda com os braços erguidos, protegendo a cabeça. Do outro lado Lílian ria, enquanto fazia uma lata de tinta perseguir o rapaz.

- Desse jeito vocês não vão acabar essa reforma nunca. - comentou Ana, aproximando-se de Lilly. - E só falta uma semana para o casamento!

- Ora, Ana, não seja estraga-prazeres. – retrucou a outra, desistindo de atacar Tiago - Pode ser um método demorado, mas é bem mais divertido assim.

- Bom, Lilly, eu sinto muito acabar com sua diversão, mas vim te buscar para experimentar seu vestido. Kristyn já deve estar no ateliê a nossa espera.

- É mesmo, eu tinha esquecido! - Lílian analisou desanimada o ambiente bagunçado.

- Pode ir, querida, o Remo vai me ajudar a terminar aqui. - Tiago segurou seu rosto, beijando-a carinhosamente, com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

- Então está bem, nos vemos mais tarde. - despediu-se com outro beijo, seguindo para fora da sala com Ana, que parecia estar se contendo para não rir. - O que foi?

- É melhor se limpar antes de irmos. - comentou, apontando para o grande espelho no hall da mansão - Verde não combina com seu vestido.

Lilly gritou de indignação ao ver estampadas em sua face, com tinta verde, as mãos do noivo, e ouviu a risada espalhafatosa vindo da sala.

- Ele me paga!

*************************************

Com a ajuda de Remo o trabalho andou muito mais rápido, e logo eles tinham terminado com a sala.

- Parece que ficou bom. - comentou Remo, comparando o resultado com esboço que Lílian preparara. - Lilly tem muito bom gosto.

- É claro, afinal, ela vai se casar comigo. - o ar arrogante do rapaz era muito engraçado.

- Bom, para tudo existe uma exceção, não é mesmo? - ele riu, desviando-se do pincel que o amigo jogou em sua direção. Logo depois, voltou a ficar sério - E você, Tiago, como está?

Ele suspirou, sabendo a que o amigo se referia. Olhou em volta da sala, recordando a cena que presenciara ali mesmo, há quase dois meses.

- Estou bem, Remo. De verdade. - acrescentou, ao notar a dúvida no semblante do amigo - Eu amava muito meus pais, e senti muito a perda deles. Ainda sinto. - ele foi até a janela, as mãos nos bolsos, observando a paisagem que lhe era tão familiar, - Mas me conforta saber que eles viveram plenamente, e foram muito felizes juntos. E que partiram como sempre desejaram: juntos. - nesse momento ele sorriu, voltando-se para Remo - Além disso, eu tenho a Lilly ao meu lado, e apenas isso já basta para afastar qualquer sofrimento.

- Estou muito feliz por você, amigo. Ela é uma mulher sensacional.

- Ana também. - respondeu de pronto - Quando vai se casar com ela?

- Era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas não posso. 

- E por que não?

- Além do fato de eu ser um lobisomem quase a beira da miséria, - respondeu, sarcástico - esse não é o momento. Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer, nós arriscamos nossas vidas a cada minuto, Tiago, sem saber se vamos viver para ver o dia seguinte.

- Vou desconsiderar totalmente o primeiro argumento. - retrucou o outro, impaciente - Dumbledore já te ofereceu um cargo de professor, você só não aceitou por causa da Ordem, e sabe disso. Quanto ao momento, eu também pensava assim, e por isso demorei tanto a dar esse passo. Mas, quer saber, Remo? Nossas vidas não pararam por causa dessa guerra. Eu não vou deixar que forças malignas me impeçam de viver tudo o que eu tenho direito com a mulher que eu amo. Você tem razão, eu não sei se vou estar vivo no próximo minuto, mas quero ter a certeza, quando chegar minha hora, de que vivi tudo o que podia, que fiz de tudo para ser feliz. No fim das contas, meu amigo, - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo - é isso que importa.

- Nunca pensei que ouviria meu amigo Pontas sendo tão sábio. - brincou Remo, meio desconcertado com as palavras do amigo - Tudo bem, Tiago, vou pensar sobre isso, ok? - ele riu, pousando o braço sobre os ombros do outro - Agora vamos.

- Vamos aonde?

- Sirius pediu que nós fôssemos encontrá-lo no Beco Diagonal quando acabássemos aqui.

- Aquele amigo desnaturado, nem pra vir nos dar uma mãozinha.

- Ele disse que tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver. Coisas de padrinho, foram as palavras dele.

- Sinto que ele vai me colocar em confusão.

- Pra variar. - retrucou, divertido.

Rindo, eles saíram para encontrar o amigo.

***********************************

- Lilly, você está linda!

Ela sorriu, admirando-se no grande espelho que cobria uma parede do ateliê de alta costura. Teve que admitir que as amigas tinham razão. 

- Ainda bem que você não escolheu um daqueles vestidos tradicionais, Lilly. - comentou Kristyn, admirando a amiga - Pra mim aquelas saias parecem um repolho, cheias de camadas.

- Kristyn, pare de falar besteiras. - interviu Ana, já que Lílian estava rindo do comentário - E você, gostou do seu vestido?

- Claro, ele é a minha cara, vocês não acham? - ela rodopiou, demonstrando como o longo azul royal, justo e tomara-que-caia valorizava sua beleza.

- Realmente, prima, e eu sei de alguém que vai ficar louco quando te ver vestida assim. - Ana riu, completando - Louco de ciúmes, por que os homens vão babar por você.

- Não exagere, Ana. - Kristyn desdenhou, mas por dentro ficou satisfeita. Adorava provocar o namorado - E então, como vai a lista?

- Somos quinze até agora. - respondeu Ana, consultando a agenda em seu colo.

- Que lista é essa? - Lilly quis saber, enquanto as auxiliares da estilista a ajudavam a tirar o vestido.

- Da sua despedida de solteira, oras.

- Eu não sabia que teria uma. - Lilly franziu a testa, pensativa - Mas é uma boa idéia. O que estão programando?

- Ah, vai ser uma festa muito interessante, pode ter certeza. - insinuou Kristyn, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Kristyne Donovan, veja lá o que vai aprontar, não quero brigar com Tiago por causa dessa festa!

- Tiago não vai poder reclamar de nada, Lilly. - defendeu Ana, sorrindo.

- E por que não?

- Porque a essas alturas, ele deve estar na despedida que Sirius organizou para ele, e pode ter certeza de que não é nada inocente. Ouvi quando ele acertava a contratação de dançarinas de uma empresa especializada nesse tipo de evento.

- Então é assim? - Lílian estreitou os olhos, sentindo o ciúme aflorar - Tudo bem, Kris, você tem carta branca para agir.

*************************************

Sirius conferiu o endereço no pergaminho que o amigo lhe enviara. É, estava no lugar certo, e o som de música alta vindo de dentro do velho casarão confirmava isso. Tocou a campainha, afinal, estava num bairro trouxa.

Levou um susto quando a porta se abriu. Não esperava por aquilo.

- Lilly, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, Sirius, que pergunta! - exclamou sorridente, puxando-o rapidamente para dentro. Enganchou o braço no dele, seguindo para os fundos da casa - Por que eu não estaria aqui?

- Eu recebi um bilhete do Tiago, dizendo para vir encontrá-lo para uma festa de despedida de solteiro - Sirius não tinha entendido o por quê de outra festa, mas não seria ele a recusar o convite.

- Exatamente. - concordou, parando de frente para ele, um grande sorriso iluminado seu rosto - A _minha_ despedida.

- Ah, então resolveu dar uma festa também? - Sirius falou em tom condescendente - Os rapazes já chegaram?

- Acho melhor você ler isso antes de mais nada. - Lilly entregou um pergaminho a ele. 

Ele pegou o pergaminho, e seu queixo caiu ao ler a mensagem do amigo.

__

"Sirius, Lilly e as outras descobriram sobre a 'festa' que você organizou, e resolveram fazer sua própria despedida. Elas escolheram você_ para animar a festa. Boa sorte na sua nova carreira de striper!"_

- Nem pensar!!! - ele protestou, indignado. Lílian apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, irônica, e indicou que ele acabasse de ler.

__

"Se você se negar, elas vão chamar rapazes contratados, daqueles que enlouquecem as mulheres nessas ocasiões. A Kristyn estava muito animada com essa idéia."

- O quê?!

__

"Isso tudo é culpa sua, portanto, se não quiser que nossas garotas se esbaldem com esses caras, trate de fazer o que querem!"

Suspirou ao acabar de ler o bilhete. Não tinha escolha, e eles sabiam disso. "Tiago, você é um traidor!". Voltou-se para Lilly, que o observava com um sorriso maroto.

- Ok, garota, o que eu tenho que fazer?

Rindo, Lilly o levou para um grande salão, onde as outras os aguardavam. Ele gemeu ao ver a sala lotada. Todas as mulheres da Ordem estavam ali, fora algumas colegas da época da escola. Devia ter umas trinta, ou mais.

- Meninas, a grande atração chegou!

Gritos e assobios ecoaram pelo salão enquanto Lilly levava o rapaz até um pequeno palco armado no centro da confusão. Tudo que ele queria era um buraco para se esconder. Eles passaram por Kristyn no caminho.

- Você vai me entregar pra esse bando? - o tom de cachorro sem dono a fez rir.

- Olhar não arranca pedaço, acho que já te disse isso, não é? - respondeu alegremente, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Com um olhar que prometia vingança, Sirius subiu no palco, quase ficando surdo com a gritaria, e resolveu que se estava na chuva, era pra se molhar. 

__

"I'm too sexy for my love... too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt... too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party... too sexy for your party"

Ele começou a dançar ao som da música animada que tocava, enquanto abria os botões de sua blusa negra. A mulherada se empolgou ainda mais quando ele tirou a blusa, girando-a sobre a cabeça e atirando-a para o lado. O dorso de Deus grego era para animar até as mortas. 

- É isso aí, gostosão, mostra pra elas! - Kristyn gritou, incentivando-o.

__

"No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah 

I do my little turn on the catwalk"

Enquanto dançava sensualmente, tomando coragem para tirar também a calça, Sirius notou um movimento na porta do salão, e olhando naquela direção, viu Tiago meio escondido. Sorriu maquiavélico, abrindo o botão da calça, levando as mulheres ao delírio quando deixou-a cair, chutando-a para o lado, ficando apenas com a samba canção de seda. Foi até a beirada do palco e puxou Lilly para cima, dançando sensualmente com ela, provocando gritos e assobios ensurdecedores, e rindo internamente ao ver a carranca do amigo, que espiava da porta.

- Tira tudo!!! - gritou Héstia Jones, logo sendo imitada em coro pelas outras.

Nesse momento Sirius olhou com desespero para Kristyn, que, rindo, subiu ao palco, pousando a mão no peito do rapaz num gesto protetor, enquanto enfrentava a platéia.

- Desculpem, queridas, mas esse material já tem dona, e vocês já tiveram o bastante dele por hoje. - vaias e exclamações desanimadas soaram pelo salão, fazendo-a rir ainda mais - Mas não fiquem tristes, o show ainda não acabou!

- Ué, não? - estranhou Lilly, franzindo a testa.

- Claro que não, Lilly, você merece uma festa memorável. - foi Ana quem respondeu, divertida.

- E para isso providenciamos um show com os rapazes mais disputados da estória de Hogwarts. - completou Marlene, rindo da cara de espanto da amiga.

- Vocês não querem dizer...

- Ah, queremos sim! - respondeu Alice, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Que entre o noivo! Pode vir, Tiago! - Kristyn gesticulou para que o rapaz se aproximasse, ao que ele obedeceu, extremamente corado com a ovação que recebeu. Lilly não sabia se ficava brava ou caía na gargalhada, ao ver o constrangimento de Tiago.

Sirius desceu do palco, vestindo-se rapidamente e preparando-se para se divertir às custas do amigo. Sua vingança viera mais cedo do que esperava.

********************************

- Pegou as alianças?

- Pela décima quinta vez, Tiago, elas estão no meu bolso!

Em pé no altar ao lado de Sirius, que estava quase ficando louco com o amigo, Tiago olhava nervosamente para entrada da capela, que estava completamente lotada, e lindamente decorada com arranjos feitos com lírios.

- Ela já devia ter chegado, não é?

- Só se passaram cinco minutos, toda noiva se atrasa. - Sirius comentou displicente. - Sossegue, Tiago, vai dar tudo certo. E não passe a mão pelo cabelo, - interrompeu o amigo em meio ao gesto de levar a mão a cabeça - ele já está bem bagunçado assim.

Tiago obedeceu, voltando a olhar para entrada da capela. Onde ela estava?

*******************************

- Você está belíssima, minha querida.

Lílian aceitou a mão que Dumbledore lhe estendeu, preparando-se para entrar na capela, onde os amigos aguardavam para presenciar seu enlace com o homem que amava.

- É uma grande honra esta que você me deu, Lílian. - o velho amigo comentou, com um brilho emocionado nos brilhantes olhos azuis.

Lílian o encarou com ternura, um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

- Desde que não posso ter meu pai aqui comigo, quero que a pessoa que mais se aproximou dele em meu coração esteja no seu lugar. - respondeu emocionada. 

Seus pais tinham morrido num acidente de carro pouco tempo depois que se formara. A irmã recusara-se a comparecer a cerimônia, o que não era uma surpresa. Essas eram as únicas manchas em sua felicidade. Queria partilhar aquele momento com alguém de sua família.

- Pronta? - ela assentiu, enlaçando seu braço, enquanto respirava profundamente, preparando-se para o grande momento da sua vida.

***********************************

Os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial ecoaram na capela, fazendo com que todos se voltassem para entrada, enquanto o coração de Tiago disparava no peito.

Primeiro veio Kristyn, deslumbrante, fazendo a temperatura da maioria dos homens presentes subir com a aura de sensualidade que a envolvia. Sirius moveu-se, inquieto, ao seu lado, mas ele nem notou. Sua atenção estava voltada para Lílian, que acabava de surgir na porta da capela. Ela estava fabulosa!

O vestido de seda marfim em estilo medieval moldava seu corpo, ajustando-se a ele até a altura dos quadris, onde se ampliava ligeiramente, dando liberdade de movimento as suas pernas. O decote quadrado valorizava seu colo, e as mangas eram justas até a altura dos cotovelos, a partir da onde se abriam, caindo em ondas sedosas ao longo do corpo. A simplicidade do modelo era quebrada pelo rico bordado em fios de ouro no decote, nos punhos e na barra da saia, e pelo fino cinto de ouro trabalhado com símbolos celtas que adornava sua cintura. Coroando o conjunto, uma tiara de ouro com os mesmo símbolos brilhava entre as mechas ruivas. Era uma princesa. A _sua_ princesa!

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao altar, Lílian notou a emoção nos semblantes dos amigos ali reunidos. Sorriu ao ver Hagrid cobrir o rosto com um enorme lenço, fungando, enquanto a professora McGonagall a observava com um sorriso trêmulo, os olhos, sempre tão severos, brilhando com as lágrimas contidas. Mais adiante, Ana, Alice e Marlene, as amigas com quem sempre dividiu seus medos e alegrias, que acompanharam os momentos mais importantes de sua vida, sorriam ao lado dos homens que amavam. Nesse momento ela sentiu o coração mais leve. Aquela era sua família!

Voltando o olhar para Dumbledore, percebeu que ele sabia exatamente o que lhe ia na alma. Com uma piscada marota, ele sorriu alegremente. Retribuindo o sorriso, ela voltou-se, fixando o olhar no rapaz que a aguardava, ansioso.

Tiago tomou a mão que Dumbledore, sorridente, lhe entregou, beijando-a carinhosamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Voltaram-se para o sacerdote bruxo, que deu início a cerimônia, sob o olhar encantado dos presentes.

Logo chegou o momento da troca de alianças, quando eles declararam seus votos.

- Lílian, essa foi a partida mais longa da minha vida. - começou Tiago, os olhos emocionados fixos nos dela - E também a que me deu mais alegrias. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em apanhar o pomo-de-ouro, Lilly, porque _você_ é o meu pomo, o mais belo e arisco que poderia existir. Agora que a apanhei, vou te manter segura para sempre, aqui. - ele pousou a mão sobre o coração, sorrindo, e completando com a voz embargada - Eu sou seu para sempre, porque te amo. 

Ele colocou a aliança em seu anular, junto ao magnífico anel de noivado, de designer arrojado, formando o desenho estilizado de um pomo, com uma esmeralda no centro e diamantes formando suas asas.

- Esse pomo aqui está muito feliz por ter sido apanhado, Tiago Potter, porque não há outro lugar no mundo em que gostaria de estar, senão ao seu lado, e dentro do seu coração. Por que você também está aqui. – ela o imitou, pousando a mão sobre o próprio peito - Você invadiu meu ser como o furacão que é, e quando percebi, já tinha se apoderado de mim. - ela colocou a aliança em seu anular, concluindo emocionada - Eu sou sua para sempre, porque eu te amo. 

- Pelo poder a mim conferido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. - o sacerdote concluiu a cerimônia, e Tiago não perdeu tempo em obedecê-lo, cobrindo os lábios da esposa – esposa! – com paixão, sob as palmas emocionadas dos presentes.

**************************************

- Foi uma cerimônia linda, não é? - perguntou Ana, sorrindo emocionada para Remo, enquanto saíam da capela.

Remo concordou, observando-a, hesitante. Então, decidido, puxou-a em direção a um jardim reservado. Ela seguiu-o, confusa.

- O que foi, Remo? - perguntou, quando ele parou ao lado de uma fonte.

Ele ficou um tempo apenas olhando-a fixamente, então respirou fundo, declarando.

- Ana, eu te amo.

- Eu sei, Remo. - ela sorriu com carinho - Eu também te amo.

- Não é só isso, Ana. Sei que não sou o ideal para você, e que esse não é o melhor momento, e o Tiago concorda comigo, mas ele disse... e eu acho que ele está certo, por que quem sabe o que vai acontecer não é, e o que importa não é isso... 

- Remo, meu querido, - Ana interrompeu a avalanche de palavras desconexas do rapaz - eu não estou entendendo nada.

- É verdade, eu não estou falando coisa com coisa, não é? - ele sorriu resignado, e então, para sua surpresa, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, segurando suas mãos - Anastácia Donovan, aceita casar comigo, e me transformar no homem mais feliz do mundo?

Ana perdeu completamente a fala ante a surpresa, ficando apenas a olhá-lo estupefata.

- Bom, dizem que quem cala consente, - brincou Remo, para controlar a ansiedade pela espera - então vou interpretar isso como um "sim".

- É claro que eu aceito, seu bobo! - Ana respondeu, se recuperando da surpresa, e puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado.

***********************************

- Você me atirou as lobas.

- Você sobreviveu.

Sirius e Kristyn conversavam no caminho que levava da capela a mansão, cujo salão de festas aguardava os convidados do casamento.

- Você disse a elas que eu já tinha dona...

Ela o encarou, percebendo que ele tinha algo em mente.

- E não tem?

- Não que eu saiba. - respondeu, displicente.

- Ah, é? - retrucou, parando a sua frente com os braços cruzados.

- É, o que eu tenho é uma mulher cruel, que abusa de mim quando bem entende.

- Coitadinho!

- Pois é! - ele comentou com ar pesaroso - E ela sequer manifesta o mínimo interesse em fazer de mim um homem honesto.

- Bom, isso pode ser negociado... - falou com ar felino, aproximando-se dele e pousando as mãos em seu peito, falando junto ao seu ouvido com voz sensual - O que você tem a oferecer?

- Que tal dedicação em tempo integral, - respondeu com voz rouca, rodeando sua cintura com os braços e puxando-a mais para si - sedução em todos os momentos possíveis, e todo o amor com que alguém pode sonhar?

- Feito! - respondeu, sorrindo com alegria, enquanto atirava os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz - Quer casar comigo, Sirius Black?

- Pensei que não ia perguntar nunca! - respondeu, antes de beijá-la com ardor.

**********************************

Sentado em seu escritório, Dumbledore contemplou os jovens que acenavam da fotografia em sua mesa. Eram jovens extraordinários, de destinos incertos, mas que mereciam toda felicidade que a vida podia oferecer. E naquele dia, pelo menos, eles a tiveram.

Recordou o momento em que os noivos foram para pista, encantando a todos com sua primeira dança como marido e mulher. Quem os viu naquele momento jamais esqueceu o amor que eles irradiavam, enquanto rodopiavam felizes pela pista. Sorriu ao lembrar dos jovens casais saindo sorrateiramente do salão, e do ronco da motocicleta que encheu o ar de repente. 

Sim, naquele dia, seus jovens amigos esqueceram todos os problemas, esqueceram as trevas que os rondavam, e o futuro sinistro que os ameaçava. Eles estavam apaixonados, tinham amigos maravilhosos, viviam momentos maravilhosos, e apenas isso importava. Naquele dia, eles viveram o seu "felizes para sempre"!

**************************************

****

N/A: Bom, é isso aí, gente. Chegamos ao final. Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, e me incentivaram com os muitos comentários (vcs nem imaginam como isso me ajudou a escrever a estória): muito, muito obrigada mesmo. Agora, em relação a continuação, ela vai se chamar "Harry Potter e o Caminho das Sombras", eu já publiquei o prólogo (ficou curtinho, mas não liguem, é assim mesmo, depois melhora), o link tá aí embaixo. Queria pedir as pessoas da minha lista de avisos que me respondam, dizendo se querem continuar recebendo a informação de atualização. Por fim, pra encerrar com chave de ouro (é a última vez, eu prometo): "Pelo amor de Deus, comentem!!!"

Mil beijos e abraços!

O link para continuação: 


End file.
